


Beyond the Precipice

by Xareh77



Category: Naruto, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xareh77/pseuds/Xareh77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way of the Shinobi, a way of life immersed in Darkness. However, a way of life that barely scratches the surface of said Darkness. A chance encounter leads Naruto to befriending a True Denizen of the Dark whose mere presence sends ripples of unknown magnitude and consequence throughout the Village of Konoha and beyond. Whether they be good or bad are yet to be seen. (All characters in relationships are 16+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Naruto or the Persona Series, they belong to their respective creators. I only lay claim to characters and elements of my own creation.

"Shit!" a voice said as a figure stumbled over the forest floor before coming to rest against a tree and examining his blood stained hand and arm then hissed in pain, "Bloody fanatics"

Hearing the cries of an angry mob, the teen growled in anger and annoyance before placing his blood covered hand back over his heavily wounded stomach.

"Persistent bastards" the teen growled as he hobbled through forest as fast as he could manage with one broken leg while occasionally glancing at said leg to make sure the strain he was putting on it didn't make the injury any worse. While the break itself was not an issue, it was the increased blood loss from a compound fracture and the additional recovery time needed to heal said fracture that would have been the real annoyance.

Suddenly a wind blew through the forest causing the teen to stop and breathe deeply there was a scent on that wind, the scent of civilisation as well as a subtle scent that was old, new and everything in between.

"Excellent" the teen grinned only to hiss in pain.

Growling in anger and annoyance at the sounds of the mob getting louder, the teen hobbled as fast as he could.

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, a pair of Konohagakure Chunin that were famous for constantly being assigned to gate duty, one of the most boring and mind numbing assignments in the village.

"I'm bored" Kotetsu whined as he rocked on the back legs of his chair, his legs resting on top of the table.

"And we can't even ditch 'cause there's no one who'd  _willingly_ cover for us" Izumo said, he currently had his elbow resting on the table while his head rested in his palm.

"Remind me again why we keep getting this Godforsaken mission?" Kotetsu asked.

"'Cause we're lazy good for nothings that can't be bothered to get up early in order to get the good missions" Izumo said.

"Hm, fair enough" Kotetsu replied.

"That and you're always too busy pou-" Izumo started but was cut off by Kotetsu slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What have I told you about saying that kind of stuff out in public?" Kotetsu hissed in a low whisper.

Izumo didn't reply, but simply smirked under the hand and licked the palm.

"EWWW!" Kotetsu yelled as he quickly withdrew his palm and started wiping of the saliva while his face contorted in disgust, "That's disgusting"

Izumo smirked deviously, "That isn't what you said last night when I-"

Suddenly Kotetsu slapped his hand over Izumo's face again and said, "Shhh!"

Izumo narrowed his eyes and was about to argue, but kept quiet when the other man donned a serious expression and said, "Do you hear that?"

Immediately Izumo sharpened his senses before his eyes widened and the duo leapt over their table then ran out the gate, but not before firing a flare into the sky.

"HELP!" the teen cried out as he limped towards the village that was within his sights, despite the rather loud and violent protest his pride was kicking up at the moment.

Hearing the roars of the mob getting louder, the teen growled and glared angrily behind him while trying to hobble faster. Normally he would have fought back, but due to one of them hitting him with something, it proved to be more along the lines of impossible.

"ABOMINATION!" the teen heard and tried to dodge the incoming projectile, but due to him stepping awkwardly on his broken leg, resulting in a sickening crunch, the arrow intended to pierce his heart from behind, went right through his shoulder and lodged itself halfway out the other end.

The teen cried out in pain and fell forward only to be caught by a pair of hands.

"Are you alright?" the teen heard and turned his head to see a man with spiky black hair and a bandage around the bridge of his nose.

"Do I  _look_ alright?" the teen growled out through gritted teeth, his nostrils flaring.

"Heh, heh" Kotetsu chuckled as he supported the teen, "If you can still get snarky in the state you're currently in, I have no doubt you'll make a complete recovery"

Allowing the teen to use his shoulders for support, Kotetsu helped the boy stand who then growled as he glared down the road.

"What's wrong?" Izumo asked.

"Fanatics" the teen spat out angrily.

Shortly after, the mob the trio was hearing caught up with them causing the eyes of the two ninjas to darken.

"Shibi Kyokai" Kotetsu growled when saw the group of men and women wearing white, hooded robes that had a red sun on their chest with rays diverging from it.

"Well, well, looks like we've found a horde of abominations" a smug man, clearly the leader, said.

"Leave" Izumo said, "Leave and no harm will come to you"

"HA!" the leader scoffed, "Our Great Lord would never let harm come to us"

"YOUR 'GOD' IS A FARCE!" the teen yelled, "THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU SHOULD BE PUT DOWN LIKE THE FILTHY RABID DOGS YOU ARE!"

"BLASPHEMER!" the man roared before pulling out a crossbow and firing it at the teen only for it to be caught by Izumo.

"Kotetsu" Izumo said.

"Yeah?" Kotetsu replied.

"This arrow… could be seen as a sign of first assault, right?" Izumo asked while Kotetsu furrowed his brows in confusion, "I mean, this young man  _did_ ask us for help and we  _did_ agree to provide it, right?"

"Of course" Kotetsu replied, now realising where this was going.

"So that means we are well within our rights to carry out the orders Hokage-sama gave all of us, right?" Izumo asked.

"Oh yeah" Kotetsu said with a smirk then turned his attention to the teen, "Think you can stand on your own for a bit?"

The teen simply nodded while Kotetsu made sure the teen could stand before turning to face the mob.

"Good. Just checking" Izumo said then ran through a series of hand signs, "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!"

Immediately, a thick syrupy liquid spewed out of the Shinobi's mouth that quickly covered the area the mob was standing on, leaving them unable to move.

Roaring in fury, the leader fired another arrow at the teen, only for it to bounce off a massive conch shell mace before Kotetsu lifted it up and draped it over his shoulders.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you shoot a kid?" Kotetsu asked.

"That  _creature_  is no child, heathen" the leader growled before his face contorted in fury, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Immediately the rest of the mob pulled out various projectile weapons, but before they could fire or throw them, they suddenly found themselves being lifted off the ground and restrained by tree branches that spontaneously sprouted from the earth.

"Is everything alright?" the trio heard before a man in a dog mask and a man in a squirrel mask appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Inu, Risu!" Izumo said with obvious relief in his voice, "Damn you two cut it close"

"What's the situation?" Inu asked, ignoring the comment.

Kotetsu was about to explain but was cut off when the teen, who had his eyes half closed and was swaying on his feet said, "You know, as much as I love idle chit-chat, wouldn't it be a good idea to pay attention to the half eviscerated teenager with a broken leg and an arrow through his shoulder? I mean, if you have nothing better to do of course"

There was a heavy silence while everyone took a moment to process.

"Well he's quite the social gem" Risu said.

Suddenly the teen swayed and fell forward but was grabbed by Risu.

"Shit!" Inu swore, "Risu get him to the hospital. I'll take care of things here"

Risu simply nodded and disappeared with the teen in a swirl of leaves.

Inu then turned to face the mob and ran through a series of hand signs, "Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu"

"YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUDGEMENT, DEMONS!" The leader roared before he and the rest of the mob were incinerated by the fireball Inu had breathed out.

\---

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" a young voice yelled as he ran through the dark streets.

"GET BACK HERE, DEMON!" the boy heard from the mob chasing him.

Sparing a glance behind him, the blond haired, blue eyed boy with whisker marks on his cheeks saw the large group of civilians and several Shinobi with a look of pure murder in their eyes.

Relying on his years of honed speed and agility, the boy ducked through alleyways and around corners. However, luck would not be on his side this time.

"Oh no!" the boys cried out as he came face to face with a dead end.

"Heh, heh, now where to run now, demon" the boy heard before quickly turning around and pressing his back to the wall, his eyes wide with fear.

"Please! Just leave me alone! I've never done anything to you!" the boy pleaded.

"LIAR!" one of the men yelled.

"Your mere existence is a constant reminder of the sins you've committed" a woman said.

"A reminder we plan to rectify" one of the shinobi said while drawing a kunai.

The boy's screams rang into the night, but it would be some time before anyone would pay enough heed to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to SimulPost my Naruto fanfic here. I've posted a lot more chapters on FFN, but this seems like a cool place and I'd like to expand my reach. Do let me know what you think.
> 
> Jutsu-Justu no Jutsu
> 
> Shibi Kyokai - Church of the Dying Sun
> 
> Enjoy.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets an interesting person in the Hospital and has a profound effect on said person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Creepy Echoing Voice (Will be given its proper name in future chapters once it is explained)

* * *

White, that was all that surrounded him, a world of white. As his eyes began to focus the White began to take on shades, maybe he was-

"You're not dead, if that's what you're wondering. You're in the hospital, though from the smell of this place, that statement could be debatable"

Immediately Naruto's eyes widened as he turned his head to the left and saw a black haired, blue eyed teen lying in the bed next to his. The teen seemed slightly older and had his right shoulder wrapped in bandages, his arm in a sling, bandages covering his abdomen and lower half of his torso and his left leg wrapped in a cast, suspended above the bed.

"The name's Sentou Densuke and while I would normally offer my hand in greeting, not only am I a bit tied up, my doctor said that if I were to try and turn, I'd rip my stitches open which would give me a lovely view of my intestines" the teen said with a smirk causing Naruto to turn a little green.

After a few seconds of continued silence and slightly awkward staring on Naruto's part, Densuke raised an eyebrow and decided to break the ice, "So… am I going to get a name or am I going to have to make wild and most likely inappropriate guesses here?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said uncharacteristically soft.

"Nice to meet you" Densuke said with a smile then looked at Naruto with a critical eye, "Strange"

"What?"

"You are very calm and collected, yet everything about you says the opposite" Densuke said.

"Heh, heh, must be the, err, sedi… seda… seta-" Naruto said while scrunching his face.

"Sedatives?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah, that" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Hmmm" Densuke said and was about to speak, but a knock on the door followed by the sound of it sliding open.

"Breakfast" came a monotone voice as a rather bored looking nurse pushed a food trolley into the room and upon seeing Densuke, lit up and said, "Well good morning there, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, much better" Densuke said.

"Well that's good to hear" the nurse said with a 'warm smile' as she picked up the chart at the foot of Densuke's bed and began flipping through it, "Well it appears your stomach wound is healing nicely and quickly too!"

Densuke shrugged, "I'm a fast healer"

The nurse chuckled as she pulled a tray from the trolley and placed it on Densuke's table.

Densuke looked at the food, then at the nurse, then at the food and back to the nurse again, "What is this?"

"Its okayu" the nurse replied.

Densuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the lumpy grey… mass on his tray and felt his eye twitch when he saw a large bubble rise to the surface and pop.

"Seriously what is this?" Densuke asked causing the nurse to giggle.

Densuke then noticed the nurse's mood rapidly turn and very subtle sour as she pulled out another tray of food and practically tossed it onto Naruto's table.

"Here" the nurse said curtly and quickly left the room with the trolley.

"Bi-polar much?" Densuke muttered then turned back to the food, leaned forward and sniffed.

Densuke bristled at the violent assault on his nose and had to suppress the rising nausea while turning his head to the side only to watch in horror as Naruto calmly eat the slop.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Densuke asked in horror.

"It's not all that bad, you kinda get used to it after a while" Naruto said softly then muttered, "Especially when you haven't eaten in almost a week"

Densuke's eyes widened slightly as he clearly heard what Naruto had said.

After a while of staring at the 'food', Densuke turned to look at the Naruto and went wide eyed to see the blond had polished off his tray.

"I can't believe you ate all of that" Densuke said, looking nauseated.

"You get used to it", Naruto said as he shrugged then looked at the full tray of food in front of Densuke, "Uhh, you… gonna eat that?"

"I highly doubt it" Densuke said with a snort then looked at Naruto, "Why? Do you want it? I mean the portion you got hardly looked filling"

"Uhhhh" Naruto said, a stunned expression on his face before turning nervous and looked down while softly saying, "The nurses would get mad if I did that"

Densuke looked at Naruto for a moment before saying, "We could swap trays; the nurses would never be able to tell"

"Oh! Ok" Naruto said; a hint of happiness in his voice.

"But therein lies the problem" Densuke said, "I can't move because of the stitches in my side and my leg as it is and you seem far too heavily bandaged to make getting out of bed a good idea"

"Oh" Naruto said as his face fell.

"However, I do have a solution, but you have to close your eyes first" Densuke said with a cheeky smirk.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Just do it" Densuke said.

Shrugging, Naruto closed his eyes.

"No peeking" Densuke said.

"I'm not gonna peek!" Naruto said with a huff causing Densuke to chuckle.

After a few short moments of silence, Naruto heard Densuke snap his fingers and say, "Ok, you can open your eyes"

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Densuke's tray of food sitting right in front of him while his empty tray was in front of Densuke.

"How'd you do that!?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Densuke popped a cheeky grin, "That's for me to know and you to wonder"

Naruto groaned as he scrunched his face in annoyance and pouted causing Densuke to laugh.

Once Naruto had finished eating and the nurse had taken the empty trays away, the duo was left with an awkward silence.

"So… since we're gonna be roommates for a while, why don't we try to get to know each other better?" Densuke asked.

"Umm, ok" Naruto said with hesitation.

"Cool!" Densuke said with a smile, "I'll ask a question, you answer and I'll answer back, okay?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied.

"Ok, since we both know each other's names, let's start off with age" Densuke said.

"I'm 13" Naruto said.

"I'm 14" Densuke said, "Date of birth?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Naruto asked.

Densuke shrugged, "I'm just asking whatever pops into my head first"

"Okaaaayy" Naruto said while looking at Densuke strangely, "10th of October"

"Hm?"

"My birthday" Naruto said, "It's on the 10th of October"

"Hmm" Densuke said, "Mines on the 13th of October"

"Wow, that's really close to mine" Naruto said.

"Indeed" Densuke said, "and since I can't think of anything else to ask, tell me five things about yourself"

"Ok" Naruto said the thought for a moment, "Uh, I like ramen, I like to garden, I don't like bullies, my favourite colour is orange and I have a pet cat called 'Nyanko-sensei'"

"You call your cat 'Sensei'?" Densuke asked while looking at Naruto strangely.

"Heh, heh" Naruto chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his right hand; which was heavily bandaged, but not in a sling unlike the other arm, "Actually he kinda chose the name himself"

"How?" Densuke asked while looking very confused.

"Well…" Naruto said and he began recounting, "It was shortly after I found him wandering the streets. He was badly injured so I took him home and patched him up"

Densuke smiled at Naruto's recounting and how animated he seemed.

"Anyway three days later, my sensei, Umino Iruka, from the Ninja Academy came to my place 'cause I hadn't been to class and every time I said 'Iruka-sensei' the cat would 'Nya' and he did the same every time I just said 'Sensei' so I decided to call him 'Nyanko-sensei'" Naruto said.

"That's quite the story" Densuke said with a smile.

"Now it's your turn" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Densuke replied.

"It's your turn to tell me five things about you" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Oh!" Densuke said as he chuckled, "Hmmm, well… I've travelled a lot, my favourite colour is a split between red and black, I hate strange cults and fanatics of said cults, my favourite food are peaches from Getsu no Kuni and I like to read"

The rest of the day was spent in much the same way with the duo talking animatedly with each other and continuing on into the night.

\---

Several weeks later.

\---

It was late at night and the entire village, let alone the hospital was fast asleep.

Densuke was awake when he heard the door to the room being slid open ever so softly and clearly felt the malicious intent of the person entering and making their way towards his and Naruto's beds.

"What are you doing?" Densuke asked as he sat up in bed, turned on the bedside light and saw their lunch nurse standing next to Naruto's bed with a syringe.

The nurse looked absolutely terrified, but when she saw the seemingly groggy look in Densuke's half lidded eyes, she calmed.

"Oh! Sentou-kun, you scared me!" the nurse whispered, "What are you doing up so late?"

"What are you doing  _here_  so late?" Densuke asked then glanced at the bedside clock, "Your shift ended nine hours ago"

"I decided to pull an extra shift" the nurse said, "Now go to sleep"

"Not until you tell me what you are doing here" Densuke said with seriousness.

The nurse sighed and smiled, "If you must know, I have to give Naruto-kun his medicine"

"Naruto has never been given medication while he was a sleep" Densuke said.

"You must have been asleep" the nurse said, starting to panic.

"I don't sleep" Densuke said, "and not only have I read Naruto's charts, no doctor has visited Naruto today, so do not tell me, 'the doctor said so'"

Now the nurse was in an outright panic. Turning around rapidly, the nurse raised her arm with the syringe and brought it down in an attempt to stab the sleeping blond.

" ** _Stop!_** " Densuke called out while the nurse felt an invisible force grabbed her arm.

" _ **Shibabu**_ " the nurse heard and suddenly felt herself unable to move before her body turned on the spot on its own to face Densuke.

"Now I will ask you again" Densuke said before his eyes began to glow and his voice took on an eerie, echoing quality, " ** _What are you doing here?_** "

The nurse was utterly terrified.

Suddenly Densuke turned his head towards Naruto and noticed him starting to wake.

Pointing two fingers at the blond, Densuke said, "Somnis" and immediately felt the blond slip back into a deep slumber.

Turning back to the nurse, Densuke looked deep into her eyes and said, " ** _Speak to me_** "

"I came to kill him" the nurse said while wondering why she was suddenly speaking against her will, "He has to die. THE DEMON HAS TO DIE!"

Densuke was silent for a moment before he started to chuckle in his eerie voice, " ** _Hm, Hm, Hmm. Oh you simple, simple minded human. I still can't believe it surprises me when I see how much you all have forgotten_** "

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" the nurse asked.

" ** _I'm afraid the only demon in this room_** " Densuke said as his sclera turned from white to black while his four canines elongated into four sharp fangs, " ** _is me, and you have pissed. Me. Off_** "

The nurse didn't even have a chance to scream as Densuke lunged at her, fangs glinting in the dim light.

\---

The next morning, Naruto woke up from a surprisingly enjoyable sleep and sat up to see a doctor scribbling on Naruto's chart.

"Zetsumei-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

The doctor's eye twitched as he felt the pen snap in his hand.

"Naruto-kun" the doctor said through gritted teeth while readjusting his glasses, "I have told you time and time again that my name is Itoshiki Mikoto, so it is _Mikoto_ -sensei"

"But Zetsumei-sensei sounds so cool" the blond said to his favourite doctor, in fact he was the only doctor who took his cases.

"It is not something you should call a doctor, it gives people the wrong idea" Mikoto said.

"Ok" Naruto said then looked at the bed next to him, only to find it empty, "Hey, where's Densuke?"

"Hm?"

"The guy who was in the other bed?" Naruto asked.

"He was released earlier this morning" Mikoto said, "You would have been released at the same time too, but you were busy sleeping"

"Oh" Naruto said dejectedly then suddenly perked up, "I get to go home?"

"Signing your release forms right now" Mikoto said.

"Woo Hoo!" Naruto cheered then winced at the pain he experienced.

"But you are still healing, so I want you to stay in bed for the next two days and avoid anything strenuous" Mikoto said, "and I will be notifying Iruka-san so he will keep a proper eye on you"

Naruto groaned as he slid out of bed and went to the toilet to change.

A few minutes later, Naruto stepped out wearing a pair of brown shorts and a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the back.

"Naruto come here for a second" Mikoto said as he beckoned the blond over.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked once he was in front of the man.

Placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders, Mikoto looked into the teen's eyes and said, "Try not to get into any more trouble"

"It's not my fault Sensei, I swear" Naruto said, "I try really, really hard, but they keep coming after me and I still don't know why. Why do they keep coming after me?"

"I wish I could tell you Naruto, I really do and I'm sure one day it will all make sense, but until and when that day comes, I want you to remember that there will always, always be people who care for you, no matter what anyone else says, is that clear?" Mikoto said.

Naruto nodded.

"Good" Mikoto said as he smiled warmly and ruffled the teen's hair, "Now I want you to go straight home, ok? No detours"

"Hai~" Naruto said then left the room then yelled out, "Bye Zetsumei-sensei!"

Mikoto twitched, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

\---

*BZZT* "Sir, there is a young man here who says he wishes to speak with you" a feminine voice came over the desktop intercom.

"Did he say what it was about?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato asked his receptionist.

"No sir" the receptionist replied, "But he said it was very important and that you would be very interested in what he had to say"

Hiruzen thought for a few moments then said, "Send him in"

"Right away" the receptionist replied as the intercom went silent.

'At least I get a break from his damn paperwork' Hiruzen thought before a knock on his door was heard, "Come in"

The door opened and a young teen walked in, he had short, slightly spiky black hair, deep sapphire blue eyes and seemed to be around 5'6"-5'7" in height with lightly tanned skin.

"So this is the Hokage's office" the teen said as he looked around the room, "Very impressive"

Hiruzen smiled.

The teen took a deep breath and let it out, "You can almost smell the history in this room"

Hiruzen chuckled, "There are some who believe that the walls themselves are able to record everything that has happened in a room, but I digress. Now my boy, how may I be of help?"

The teen smiled at the Leader then took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and said, "Hokage-sama, my name is Sentou Densuke and I would like to join your village"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD! Chapter 2 of BtP, proudly presented for your literary pleasure along with the Quotation Legend so that you know what is being said and how. And yes Itoshiki Mikito/Zetsumei-Sensei is from Sayonara Zetsubo-Sensei. RUMBA! RUMBA! RUMBA! RUMBA! RUMBA!
> 
> Not much to say here, except Enjoy!
> 
> Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu
> 
> Shibabu - Inflicts 'Bind' on a single target
> 
> Somnis - Inflicts 'Sleep' on a single target (Self-made)
> 
> And yes I am pretty much copy-pasting my author's notes from FFN, though I won't always do so.


	3. Neighbours

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Creepy Echoing Voice (Will be given its proper name in future chapters once it is explained)

* * *

 

A week had passed since Naruto had been released from the hospital and his life had returned to its boring mundane pace. All his wounds had healed so there would be no questions asked and there had been no attacks since that night, which he was very grateful for.

"Ugh, I'm soooo boooored" Naruto whined as he rested his chin on his desk.

"It could be worse" Nara Shikamaru said from behind him, with a bored and tired look on his face.

"What would you know?" Naruto asked as he turned in his seat and glared at the Nara male, "You sleep for most of the day anyway"

"It could be raining" Akimichi Choji said from next to Shikamaru, while munching his chips.

Naruto looked at the Akimichi boy a mock glared at him.

"NARUTO!" the blond heard causing him to quickly turn around and look at his angry teacher, "How many times have I told you to-"

Umino Iruka was cut off when the classroom door slid open and an older ninja poked his head in.

"Kocho-sensei!" Iruka exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class Umino-kun, but might I have a word with you for a moment?" the Academy Headmaster asked.

"Of course, Sir" Iruka said then faced his students, "Independent study until I get back"

Iruka then quickly made his way out of the class then closed the door behind him.

"I wonder what's going on" Yamanaka Ino said.

"Heh, heh, heh, maybe he's getting fired for boring his students to death" Inuzuka Kiba said with a snicker.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, "NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT IRUKA-SENSEI! HE WOULD NEVER GET FIRED!"

"Shut up Dobe" Uchiha Sasuke said from the row in front of Naruto, "You're annoying"

Naruto rose from his seat and was about to punch Sasuke in the back of his head when the door opened and a slightly bewildered Iruka stepped back in to the class.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said as the teacher made his way to the podium.

"Umm, class?" Iruka said, "It appears we have a new student joining us today"

Murmurs flared up as the students began talking amongst each other.

"You can come in now" Iruka said and as the door opened, the entire class went into total silence.

When Naruto saw the person step into the room, he was shell shocked. He was wearing a pair of black cargo trousers, black sandals, a red t-shirt and had a black jacket tied around his waist, but he had the same spiky black hair, the same height, the same stunningly vibrant deep blue eyes, it was all the same.

"Densuke!?" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, fancy seeing you here" Densuke said while popping his signature cheeky smirk.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Sentou Densuke. He will be joining our class from today" Iruka said.

Immediately the class erupted as everyone started pelting questions at the teen.

"Class! Settle down" Iruka said, "He can't hear a thing you're saying"

The noise continued.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iruka yelled as his head grew to massive proportions.

The room was instantly silent.

"Now" Iruka said once his head returned to normal size, "Let's do this in an orderly fashion. You all get to ask one question at a time, ok?"

The class nodded.

"Good" Iruka said, "Now, first question"

"How old are you?" Ino asked.

"14" Densuke said.

"What's your favourite colour?" Haruno Sakura asked.

"Black and red, as you can plainly see" Densuke replied.

"What's your favourite food?" Choji asked, "And do you like barbeque?"

"Getsu no Kuni peaches" Densuke said causing some of the guys to snicker and the girls to look surprised, "And I love barbeque"

"Awesome" Choji said.

"Do you like dogs?" Kiba asked.

"Sure" Densuke replied.

"Arr!" Akamaru, Kiba's ninken barked as he popped his head up from under Kiba's shirt.

"What made you want to become a ninja?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just say I was… inspired" Densuke said as he glanced at Naruto.

"H-How come y-y-you joined so late?" Hyuuga Hinata asked, her curiosity overriding her shyness.

"I only recently arrived in the village and decided to become a ninja. The Hokage said I was too old to join from the first year and that if I was placed in my own age group; I wouldn't be able to catch up to their current curriculum and would struggle. So I was placed with you guys so that I'd have an easier time bridging the education gap with the remedial classes I will be starting from Monday"

"Hn, anyone who has to take remedial classes is weak and useless" Sasuke said.

A collective *gasp* came from the entire class.

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well then I guess you will be joining me since dogs with the loudest bark always have the weakest bite, no offence puppy"

*Gasp*

"Arr!" Akamaru barked.

*Gasp!*

"Hn"

*GASP!*

*Thud*

Everyone turned to see one of the girls had collapsed while Iruka rushed to her side.

"This girl is over gasped!" Iruka exclaimed, "Sakura-chan, help me get her to the infirmary"

"Ha-Hai!" the pink haired girl said as she jumped out of her seat.

"Self-study until I get back!" Iruka said, "And Sentou-kun, please find a place to sit, we don't allocate specific seats in this class"

Densuke nodded and watched as the door closed then made his way up the stairs and stopped about midway, "Is this seat taken?"

Naruto was surprised when Densuke said that and replied, "Uh, no, not at all"

Densuke smiled as Naruto scooted over and allowed Densuke to slide in next to him, "Thanks"

"I can't believe you're here" Naruto said then look a little saddened, "After you left the hospital, I thought I would never see you again"

"Well you ain't getting rid of me that easily 'cause I'm here to stay" Densuke said causing Naruto to smile.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he folded his arms and rested his head on them while Densuke turned to look at the Nara.

Densuke then looked down and saw Shikamaru's shadow poking out from under the desk, which it shouldn't be doing, so he reached down and tapped it causing the shadow to rapidly recede and Shikamaru to bolt upright and look at the black haired teen with slightly wide eyes. Densuke simply smiled at the boy before turning back around, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the desk while his arms folded behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You want?" Densuke heard and opened his eyes to see a hand holding a chip above his head. Tilting his head back, Densuke saw Choji was the one offering.

"It's miso flavoured" Choji said.

"Uh, thanks" Densuke said as he took the offered chip and ate it, "Hmm! It's nice, definitely doesn't taste like the ones back home"

Choji smiled as he watched Densuke eat the chip, "My names Choji and the guy next to me is Shikamaru"

"A pleasure" Densuke said as he raised his hand above his head and bent his elbow, offering his hand to the large boy who shook it happily and so did Shikamaru after getting a small jab from Choji.

\---

*BRRRRINGGG*

"Alright class, that's it for today" Iruka said as the final bell rang and the students began to pack their stuff, "Naruto!"

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto replied.

"Could you and Sentou-kun please stay back, I need to speak with you two" Iruka said.

The duo looked at each other then back at Iruka and nodded before sitting back down.

Once the class was empty, Iruka called the two boys forward.

"What's up sensei?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to speak like that?" Iruka asked.

"Hey! You already got me to stop saying dattebayo after everything so why should I still have to change the way I speak-tebayo?" Naruto said then immediately slapped his hands over his mouth with a fearful expression in his eyes.

"Narutoooo" Iruka said dangerously.

"It was a slip of the tongue, I swear" Naruto said.

"It better be" Iruka said with an edge to his voice before he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Anyway, the reason I asked you two to stay behind is because the Hokage ask for the three of us to meet him in his office as soon as classes were over for the day"

"Did Jiji say why?" Naruto asked.

"You call the Hokage Jiji?" Densuke asked.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to disrespect the Hokage like that?" Iruka scolded.

"Of course" Naruto said while closing his eyes and grinning, "I mean he's so damn old, why wouldn't I?"

"Naruto!"

Densuke snorted in amusement.

\---

"Yo Jiji! When are you gonna hurry up and kick the bucket so that I can take over?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Good afternoon to you too Naruto" Hiruzen said as the blond entered the room followed by Iruka and Densuke.

"Ah, Iruka-kun, Sentou-kun glad you could be here so promptly" Hiruzen said with a warm smile.

"How may we be of service, Hokage-sama?" Iruka said.

"Actually it is how you and Naruto can be of service to Sentou-kun here" Hiruzen said.

"Huh?" Naruto said while Hiruzen pulled out a set of keys and a folded piece of paper and handed them over to Iruka.

"What's with the keys Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Those, my dear boy, are the keys to Sentou-kun's new apartment" Hiruzen explained, "And that slip of paper is the address"

Iruka open the paper and looked at the address causing his eyes to widen, "Hokage-sama, this looks like-"

"Yes I am quite aware of that" Hiruzen said with a chuckle, "In fact Sentou-kun requested it"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and looked at the address again and smiled slightly.

"Now then, I'm sure Sentou-kun has had an interesting first day at the academy and would no doubt like to get settled in his new home, but might I recommend the more scenic route, I'm sure Naruto would love to show his new friend around the village"

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Naruto yelled while jumping up and down before grabbing Densuke's arm and dragging him out the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen Naruto this excited" Iruka said then looked at the paper in his hands again, "Did Sentou-kun really request this?"

"Yes he did" Hiruzen said, "It appears that during their time in the hospital, Sentou-kun became quite fond of Naruto"

"I see" Iruka said then paused and looked sombre, "Is he… 'aware'?"

"You know I cannot discuss that Iruka-kun" Hiruzen said as he lit up his pipe.

"Of course Hokage-sama, please forgive my insolence" Iruka said.

"That is quite alright" Hiruzen said, "Now don't you think you should catch up to those two? At the speed Naruto ran out of here, I think he might end up ripping Sentou-kun's arm out"

"At once Hokage-sama" Iruka said as he bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

\---

"And this is where you can buy food and stuff and down that way are all the furniture stores" Naruto said giddily as he rapidly led Densuke through the streets.

"Naruto!"

The duo stopped and turned just in time to see Iruka drop down next to them.

"Naruto, you shouldn't drag Sentou-kun like that, he's barely having a chance to look at his surroundings before you drag him off somewhere else" Iruka said.

"But there's so much so see" Naruto whined.

"And today is Friday, you have an entire weekend to show him around Konoha" Iruka said, "and I'm pretty sure Sentou-kun is very tired and would like to settle into his new apartment"

"Actually I'm quite alright" Densuke said, "but I would like to see my new home"

"See?" Iruka said.

"Okay" Naruto said dejectedly.

"Good" Iruka said, "Now why don't we get you home first Naruto. That way Sentou-kun has a chance to see where you live and can visit, ok?"

"Sure!" Naruto said happily causing Densuke to smile.

"So where will Densuke be staying, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's actually close to where you live" Iruka said causing Naruto's face to light up then scrunch.

"Why would you want to live there? It's so bright and noisy at night" Naruto said.

"I grew up in a city, I can't sleep at night unless there is a lot of noise and lights" Densuke explained.

"You're weird" Naruto said.

Densuke chuckled.

"Well… here we are" Naruto said after he led Iruka and Densuke up the stairs to his apartment, "This is where I live"

"Seems nice" Densuke said.

"You wanna come in?" Naruto asked.

"Not right now Naruto" Iruka said, "I have to show Sentou-kun his apartment"

"Oh… ok" Naruto said.

"I'll come by a little later once I've settled in, ok?" Densuke said.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

Densuke smiled then looked at the scarred Chunin, "Where to Sensei?"

Iruka smirked as he walked down the hall slightly, stood in front of the door right next to Naruto's apartment, took out the set of keys, inserted one of them into the keyhole and smirked when the lock clicked its release before pushing the door open.

"Right here" Iruka said.

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "Well that was fast"

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how come you have the keys to the apartment next door?" Naruto asked, "Aren't you supposed to be taking Densuke to his apartment?"

"Naruto this  _is_  his apartment" Iruka said through half lidded eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I… guess this makes us neighbours" Densuke said while looking at the confused blond.

Naruto was silent for a long moment before his mouth formed an ear-splitting grin and he began jumping up and down in excitement, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Iruka and Densuke watched the hyper blond until Densuke reached under Naruto's arms and lifted him a foot off the ground with ease.

"Enough with the jumping" Densuke said, "It's making me want to bolt"

Naruto looked down to see his feet dangling off the ground then looked back at Densuke, "Wow! You're strong"

"So I've been told" Densuke said, "It's no big deal"

"Well it could be very useful in a Shinobi career that's for sure" Iruka said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said then turned his attention back to Densuke, "Could you put me down now? My feet miss the floor"

Densuke snorted in amusement as he lowered the blond back onto Terra Firma and started making his way to his own apartment, "I'll see you later, ok Naruto?"

"ACTUALLY!" Naruto said loudly causing him to blush when both Iruka and Densuke focused their attention on him, "If it's, uhh, okay with you… there's a small restaurant I like to go to that has really, really good food and… if you want… we could there tonight for dinner?"

"Sure" Densuke said happily, causing Naruto's face to light up.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Naruto said as he unlocked his door.

"Later it is" Densuke said before Naruto closed the door behind him.

Densuke chuckled and stared at Naruto's door, "He is something else"

"Hm?" Iruka grunted.

"Nothing" Densuke said as he entered his apartment.

"So what do you think?" Iruka asked once they toured the place.

"It's very nice" Densuke said, "I like how the apartment opens into the living room and how the Kitchen and living room are all basically one room spread across the entire front of the apartment, with the dining room directly behind, it really gives a welcoming feel to the place and makes it seem a lot bigger, although that dining table is completely unnecessary; a decent sized bedroom with en suite bathroom and a large walk-in closet. I especially like the large tub in the bathroom; I always enjoy a good soak from time to time. Of course the décor is very Spartan and leaves much to be desired, but that is easily remedied"

"I'm glad you like it" Iruka said with a chuckle, "If you need anything at all, Naruto is right next door and you can always ask me at the academy"

"Thank you, Sensei" Densuke said as he saw the scarred instructor out.

"I'll see you Monday, Sentou-kun" Iruka said as he stepped out of the apartment.

"See you Monday, Iruka-sensei" Densuke said then closed the door.

\---

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"IT'S OPEN!" Naruto heard and opened the door then stepped inside and removed his sandals.

Naruto then looked for his friend before calling out, "Densuke!?"

"I'M IN THE BEDROOM!" Naruto heard and made his way there.

"There!" Densuke grunted as he shoved his bed into place under the room's singular window.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"Rearranging the furniture to make the room look bigger" Densuke said.

"Anything I can help with?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Densuke said, "You can take out the scrolls from my backpack, just don't open any of them"

"Ok" Naruto said happily, took out the three scrolls and placed them on the bed then frowned, "Wait, you never had a backpack when you came to the academy"

"That's because it used to be in here" Densuke said as he took off his watch to reveal a seal tattooed on his left wrist.

How?" Naruto asked.

"Storage Seal just like the scrolls" Densuke said as he picked up the bedside table and put it down next to his bed and against the wall, "One of them has clothes and other necessities, another has books and the third one has stuff I got on my travels"

"Cool" Naruto said then turned when Densuke huffed and saw a satisfied grin on his face.

"Perfect" Densuke said then looked at Naruto, "So what's up?"

"Oh, it's almost eight o'clock" Naruto said as he glanced at his own watch, "Wanna go grab some dinner at that restaurant I told you about?"

"Sure" Densuke said as he picked up his jacket from the bed and put it on, leaving it unzipped, then reached into his backpack and pulled out a wallet, "Let's go!"

As they walked through the village, Naruto couldn't help but grin the entire time.

"What?" Densuke asked when he saw Naruto staring at him again.

"Nothing" Naruto said as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Naruto you said that the last six times" Densuke said, "So tell me"

"It's nothing" Naruto said.

"Naruto" Densuke said as he mock glared at the blond.

"Ok, ok" the blond said, "It's just that… You're the first friend I've ever had"

"What about Shikamaru and Choji?" Densuke asked.

"They're more like aqua-aquay-"

"Acquaintances?"

"Yeah that" Naruto said, "The only time we ever meet is at the Academy and even then we don't talk much"

"What about the rest of the class?" Densuke asked.

"They don't like me very much" Naruto said sadly.

"I see" Densuke said, "Well I guess that just makes them stupid"

"Huh?"

"If they can't see what a great guy you are then they are either too dumb to realise it or too blind to see it" Densuke said.

"You think I'm great?" Naruto said with genuine surprise.

"Well yeah" Densuke said while looking a little embarrassed and scratched his cheek lightly, "I mean, you're funny, you've got a great personality and you got this thing about you. All in all you're great!"

Naruto almost tackled Densuke to the ground as he grabbed the older teen in a hug.

Feeling Densuke stiffen, Naruto immediately backed off and looked worried.

"Oh God, I'm… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that I swear"

Quickly recovering from the sensation, Densuke saw the well hidden fearful and panicky look he was getting from the blond and smiled in warm reassurance before grinning and saying, "Come 'ere"

Densuke then grabbed Naruto by the head and gave him a noogie until the blond broke free and glared causing Densuke to burst out laughing.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled looking none too pleased.

"Nothing" Densuke said innocently.

"I'll show you nothing!" Naruto yelled as he began chasing the black haired teen.

"Can't catch me!" Densuke called out behind him as he ran through the street.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled.

After a few minutes Densuke stopped so that he wouldn't get too far and just as he was about to turn, "OOF" he was tackled to the ground by an orange clad blond.

Grabbing Densuke by the shirt, Naruto glared at Densuke before they both snorted and burst out laughing.

Once the duo had calmed down, they both got to their feet and dusted themselves off before Densuke caught a scent in the air and inhaled deeply.

"What is that smell?" Densuke said while taking deep breaths.

"Awesome isn't it?" Naruto said with an all knowing smirk.

"Yeah!" Densuke said, "What is it?"

"Come with me" Naruto said as he grabbed Densuke's wrist and started making his way to their destination.

"We're here!" Naruto said.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Densuke read.

"Yup!" Naruto said happily with a wide toothy grin and led the teen into the ramen bar then loudly said, "Hey Ossan!"

"Naruto!" Teuchi said happily as he saw the blond enter followed by a taller black haired teen, "Oh? Who's this?"

"This is Sentou Densuke!" Naruto said happily, "He joined my class at the academy today and he's my new neighbour!"

"Oh?" Teuchi said, "Is that so?"

"Yup" Densuke said, "Naruto's great! He been really helpful"

"In any case, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I get for ya?"

"I'll have the usual" Naruto said.

"I…" Densuke said as he examined the menu, "can't decide"

"Take your time" Teuchi said.

Densuke kept looking at the menu until his stomach growled loudly, "I'll have a miso ramen with chicken… to start"

"Haiyo!" Teuchi said then turned towards the back of the shop and yelled, "Ayame! Get out here we got one Uzumaki Special and one miso-chicken"

"Coming!" a feminine voice yelled from within the back of the shop.

"Uzumaki Special?" Densuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I… may have come here on more than one occasion" Naruto said while chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

After a few minutes, Naruto introduced Densuke to Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, when she came to the front of the shop and were promptly served their food.

"Here you both go" Ayame said as she placed the bowls in front of the two teens, "Enjoy!"

"Mmmm" Densuke said as he inhaled the smell of the ramen, "Smells like harmony"

"Really?" Naruto said as he scrunched his face in confusion then leaned over and smelled Densuke's ramen, "Smells like Miso ramen to me"

Teuchi and Ayame burst out laughing while Densuke face palmed, sighed, shook his head and pat Naruto on the head with his other hand, "Don't worry Naruto, there's still hope for you"

"I don't get it" Naruto said while the two proprietors continued to laugh, "What's so funny?"

Getting no answer Naruto looked at Densuke, who was still shaking his head, and with genuine concern asked, "Ne, Densuke, what's so funny?"

"Wow that was satisfying" Densuke said after they had finished.

"Ne Ossan?" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Teuchi grunted.

"Did you do something to the ramen? It tastes better than normal" Naruto asked as he handed over the money for his meal.

Teuchi started laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked clueless.

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'Food tastes better with company'?" Ayame asked.

Naruto nodded while Ayame smiled and pointed at Densuke causing Naruto to widen his eyes and smile softly.

"Dammit" Densuke said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I think I must have dropped my wallet" Densuke said as he continued to search his pockets.

"Do you think it fell out when I tackled you?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"No, I distinctly remember having it on me when I sat down, I'm paranoid like that" Densuke then looked around himself, "It's probably here somewhere"

"You want me to help?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, that's ok" Densuke said while smiling warmly, "You start heading on home, I'll catch up. My wallet probably got knocked under the counter or something"

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said and left the ramen bar.

After a good five minutes of staring after the blond, Densuke fished out his wallet from inside his jacket, paid for his food then sat back down at the bar and smiled while folding his arms on the counter before the shutter to the shop dropped and a meat cleaver and a butcher knife were held against his neck.

"I see you've enlightened your daughter to the truth" Densuke said, "I have to say, she looks very well trained"

"What are you doing here?" Teuchi asked in a very serious tone in his voice that seemed very unlike him.

"And  _why_  are you with Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked darkly.

"Would you honestly believe me if I said 'Random coincidence'?" Densuke said.

"Liar!" they both said.

"Well its true" Densuke said, "I was being hunted when I was saved by four shinobi"

Teuchi looked worried for a moment, "Was it The Guild?"

"No, it was the Shibi Kyokai" Densuke said, "As far as I know, The Guild is no more"

"What do you mean?" Teuchi asked.

"They tried to summon a Deity and force it into submission" Densuke said, "Let's just say that the end result was… messy"

"I have heard nothing of this" Teuchi said.

"That's because  _we_ were the ones to clean it up" Densuke said.

Teuchi nodded, but neither he nor his daughter removed the blades from the teen's throat.

"That still doesn't explain why you are with Naruto-kun" Ayame said, her brows furrowing.

"Like I said, random coincidence" Densuke said, "After I was attacked by the Church, I had to be hospitalised"

Teuchi raised an eyebrow.

"I hadn't eaten in quite a while and I had grown careless. They were able to mark me with… I do believe the Doctor called it a 'Chakra Suppression Seal'. It disrupted my control and focus and made me venerable. It was… unpleasant" Densuke said a brief look of disgust on his face, "As for how Naruto fits into all this, we shared a room while we were both hospitalised"

"That's it?" Ayame asked, "You were both in the same room during your time in the hospital"

"How do I know you are not lying?" Teuchi asked.

"Check the hospital records if you don't believe me" Densuke said, "Or ask the Hokage, he knows the truth and I do mean 'The Truth'"

"How do I know there hasn't been any… tampering?" Teuchi asked.

"Surely The Guild's Number One Demon Hunter has more than enough artefacts to check if there has been any… tampering"

"Former Number One" Teuchi said, "It's been 22 years since I turned my back on The Guild once I had learned how far they had strayed from The Path and as you said, 'The Guild is no more'"

"True" Densuke said.

Teuchi sighed and placed his meat cleaver back on his counter followed by Ayame.

"What are your intentions with Naruto?" Teuchi asked while folding his arms.

Densuke chuckled, "I suddenly feel like I'm in front of an over protective father, asking for his child's hand"

"For all intents and purposes, Naruto may as well be" Ayame said with a challenging edge.

Densuke looked surprised for a very brief moment, but calmed when he felt the sincerity in her words.

"Uzumaki Naruto intrigues me, so to avoid boring you with needless details, I'll state my intentions as such" Densuke said before his face turned serious and his eyes began to glow, " ** _Uzumaki Naruto will be able to sleep peacefully every night from now on, you have my solemn and eternally binding word. No harm will come to him lest they wish to. Incur. My. Wrath_** "

Teuchi and Ayame were wide-eyed at Densuke's proclamation and could only watch as the teen slid of his stood, effortlessly lifted the shutter and smile happily while saying, "Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, thank you for the meal, it truly was delicious. I can see why Naruto frequents this place so much. I will definitely be sure to come back, but be sure to fix this shutter; you almost chopped my hand off. Hahahaha!"

And with that Densuke left.

"Tou-san?" Ayame said.

"Hm?" Teuchi grunted.

"Who was that?" Ayame asked.

"Remember all those stories I used to tell you about the things that go bump in the night?" Teuchi asked and didn't even have to look at his daughter to know that she nodded, "He and his kind are what those things fear and respect above all others"

Ayame was wide eyed and had to force herself to snap out of it in order to attend to the new customers that were coming in.

\---

"Naruto!"

Naruto quickly turned around and saw Densuke jogging towards him.

"Densuke!" Naruto said happily.

"Did you find your wallet?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Densuke said then looked embarrassed, "I was sitting on it"

Naruto's face looked blank for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me" Densuke said while looking displeased, "It's not my fault those stools made my ass numb"

Naruto continued to laugh until he had to forcefully stop due to the pain in his stomach becoming too great.

"I'm so glad my misfortunes bring you such entertainment" Densuke said while Naruto continue to snort, chuckle and giggle on occasion.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Naruto asked after some time.

"Not really" Densuke said as the duo continued back to their apartment in the red light district, "But I do need to buy some food and proper utensils and stuff for the kitchen, luckily I just bought some milk, bread and eggs so I'll at least have something to eat tomorrow morning. Plus I need to get some new and additional furniture as well as décor, the entire apartment is just so bland. The bedroom's fine, but the sofas in the living room have to change and the dining table is completely unnecessary, a smaller table in the kitchen is more than enough"

"You're weird" Naruto said with a giggle then looked deep in thought for a moment, "How are you gonna have breakfast tomorrow if you have nothing to cook with and will you be able to afford all the stuff you want to get?"

"I still have cooking utensils from when I used to travel and I have a lot of money stored in my scrolls" Densuke explained as they approached their apartment building, "And if I ever run low on money, I could just sell some of the stuff I've collected over the years plus there's my future ninja career"

"I guess your right there" Naruto said as they climbed the steps to their floor.

"You… wanna come inside for a bit?" Naruto asked with a bit of hesitation.

Densuke thought it over for a moment and said, "Sure why not. I'll finally get to meet Nyanko-Sensei"

"Yeah" Naruto said with a giggle while he unlocked the door.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out once the duo had entered the apartment and removed their sandals, "Nyanko-Sensei, I'm home!"

There was a soft thump followed by the rapid thrumming of paws on wooden flooring before Densuke saw a heavily built Applehead Siamese cat with vibrant green eyes sprinting towards them, however as soon as it saw Densuke, it skidded to a halt, arched its back, fur on end, and started growling and hissing angrily.

"Sensei?" Naruto said with worry, "Sensei, what's wrong?"

"MRRRRR" Nyanko-Sensei growled.

"It looks like Nyanko-Sensei doesn't like strangers" Densuke said.

"HISSSSS!"

"That's true, but he's never acted like this before" Naruto said, looking worried then took a few steps towards the enraged feline, "Nyanko-Sensei"

"MRRRRRR! HISSSS!" Nyanko spat while glaring at Densuke.

"Naruto I-"

"MRREOW! HISSS! MRRR!" Nyanko swiped at Densuke from three feet away before slowly creeping forward, latching onto Naruto's trouser leg and started tugging as if urging Naruto to come further into the apartment while continuously growling and keeping an eye on Densuke.

"I… think I should go" Densuke said as he slipped his sandals back on.

"W-Wait! Don't go!" Naruto cried out, a look of panic on his face.

"Naruto I-"

"Please" Naruto said looking saddened, "I-I've never had a friend over before, please don't go"

"Naruto, Nyanko-Sensei-"

"HISSSSSSSS!"

"Nyanko-"

"HISSSS!"

"Your cat-"

"Mrrrrr!"

"He clearly doesn't like me" Densuke said, "and I really don't want to piss him off further"

"But… he'll get used to you" Naruto said.

"In time maybe, but what I see right now is one very angry, very protective cat" Densuke said, "And honestly, I'm right next door. Any time you want to come over, just knock and I'll open the door"

"Ok" Naruto said dejectedly.

"Good night, Naruto" Densuke said as he opened the door.

"We can still do something tomorrow, right!?" Naruto said.

"Of course!" Densuke said as he popped his cheeky smirk, "You still owe me a proper tour of the village"

"OK!" Naruto said happily while Nyanko hissed angrily.

\---

"Mmmmm" Densuke groaned happily as he stretched after locking up for the night.

After putting the milk and eggs away in the fridge and bread on the counter, Densuke went to his room and unsealed his portable cooking utensils and placed them in the kitchen. Then after making sure all the lights were off, Densuke returned to his room, folded up his jacket and trousers, leaving him in his red t-shirt and a pair of maroon boxers, and placed them in his back pack.

Densuke then looked at the three scrolls on his bed for a moment then muttered, "Meh, I'll unpack tomorrow"

Densuke then placed the scrolls back into his backpack and sealed the backpack into his wrist before opening the window, to allow the cool spring breeze in, and laid down on his bed, grateful that they at least provided him with bedding beforehand.

It was quite some time later, and Densuke was still awake, when he got up and made his way into the kitchen, not bothered by the dim, flickering lights that poured in through the windows from the red light district.

Opening his fridge, Densuke had just taken hold of the bottle of milk when he heard a deep, masculine voice say, " ** _What are you doing here?_** "

Densuke smirked.

"Good evening to you too, Matsuyo" Densuke said nonchalantly as he pulled out the bottle of milk, closed the fridge and looked towards the dining table to see a pair of glowing, emerald green, feline eyes glaring at him, "Or do you prefer Nyanko-Sensei?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my~! It looks like Densuke and Sensei have history, I wonder what this could mean? ... ... ... :3
> 
> Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu
> 
> Shibi Kyokai - Church of the Dying Sun


	4. The Truth

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
' _Italics_ ' - Telepathy  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

* * *

 

" ** _Answer the question_** " Nyanko-, correction, Matsuyo said.

"Oh come now, Matsuyo" Densuke said as he grabbed a glass and a bowl and placed them on the kitchen counter before making his way to the dining table, "It's been what, 50, 60 years and this is how you greet me?"

" ** _55 to be exact_** " Matsuyo said and glared harder, " ** _Now answer the question, why are you here?_** "

"Oh for God's sake Matsuyo" Densuke said in annoyance, "I'm not here for  _you_ , if that's what you're so bloody paranoid about"

" ** _Then what!?_** " Matsuyo said loudly, " ** _If not for me then what!?_** "

"For Naruto, okay!?" Densuke blurted loudly before he suddenly felt himself shoved against the wall and held up by his neck by a large black furred hand with claws. Luckily the wall was opposite to the one that separated his and Naruto's apartment so there was little chance of Naruto hearing.

" ** _If you touch so much as one hair on Naruto-sama, I._** ** _Will_** ** _. Destroy you_** " Matsuyo said with a deadly growl, now in his humanoid form.

" ** _Get OFF!_** " Densuke growled as he placed both his feet on Matsuyo's chest and kicked off hard, sending the Nekomata flying and crashing onto the dining table which collapsed under his weight.

'Shit' Densuke thought, 'That'll definitely draw attention'

*Knock**Knock*Knock* "Densuke? Are you alright?" Densuke heard from the wall he and Naruto shared.

"Crap" Densuke muttered then loudly said, "Yeah I'm ok"

"What happened?" came Naruto's muffled voice.

"I was trying to move the dining table to see how the room might look without it and wouldn't you know it, the damn thing snapped in half! I mean how was I supposed to know the damn thing was bolted to the floor?" Densuke lied flawlessly, though it pained him to do so to Naruto.

There was a short pause before Densuke heard, "Are you hurt or anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I got out of the way in time" Densuke said, "I'll see you in the morning ok?"

A pause, "Ok. Good night Densuke"

"Good night" Densuke replied then remained silent and once he felt Naruto was asleep, he glared at Matsuyo and said, "You owe me one"

Matsuyo growled lightly as he stood up and allowed Densuke to get a good look at him.

Matsuyo was tall, at least 6'8"; he had short, spiky black hair with a pair of large dark brown feline ears sprouting out the top of his head and was very muscular. His hands and feet were covered in short dark brown fur that continued up his arm and legs and tapered off just below his elbows and knees respectively. His groin and buttocks were covered in dirty-white fur and the way they cut off midway down his thighs and at his waist made it look like he was wearing a pair of shorts. From the base of his spine, a long dark brown tail flitted about in agitation. From Matsuyo's waist a thin trail of white fur travelled up, between his chiselled abdominals, forming a small diamond shape around his navel and continued up forming a larger kite shape over his well-defined pectorals that tapered off at the top of his sternum. From the base of his tail, a thin trail of dirty-white fur travelled up to the small of his back where it diverged to form a large, upside down triangle that ended at his shoulder blades, while the rest of his body that wasn't covered in fur had smooth, sun-kissed skin.

"I see you've changed your grooming style" Densuke said as he gave Matsuyo's body an appreciating once over, "I'm liking the double diamond thing you have going. Very 'follow-the-map'"

Matsuyo growled lightly, but couldn't suppress the blush that dusted his cheeks.

As Densuke continued to look over the Nekomata's body, he eventually came across the one thing that disrupted the perfection of his skin, three thin lines starting from his right latissimus muscle, continuing around his right side and stopping short of his abdominals.

"What happened?" Densuke asked in a concerned tone.

"Black Shuck" Matsuyo said while subconsciously touching his scar.

"In Fire Country!?" Densuke asked in shock.

"It was rabid" Matsuyo said, "Probably due to starvation"

Densuke sighed, there was nothing worse than a demon dog driven to madness due to starvation.

"You made the right call" Densuke said then looked at the scars again, "How bad was it?"

"If it wasn't for Naruto-sama finding me as well as the very capable hands of the village vet, I would be dead or worse" Matsuyo said, "I owe Naruto-sama my life, that is why I stay with him. That and-"

"The intense sadness you feel from him" Densuke continued, his own expression one of sadness.

"You feel it too" Matsuyo said as more a statement than a question.

"Far stronger than anything I have ever felt before" Densuke said.

Matsuyo sympathised with Densuke, but then furrowed his brows when a thought hit, "Wait. I thought you were only a touch Empath"

"Everything changed five years after I helped you escape" Densuke said.

"What do you mean?" Matsuyo asked.

"I finished what you started" Densuke said, "Father is dead"

Matsuyo was left speechless.

"I gained a lot of knowledge and a boost to my abilities" Densuke said, "and from that knowledge I came to the realisation that if I remained, then there would have been a rise of suspicion due to what had happened to me and what was going to happen so I went into self-exile"

"I see" Matsuyo said then looked concerned, "What happened exactly?"

"I… I really don't want to talk about it" Densuke said as he looked away for a brief moment, "But I promise to tell you everything, my friend, just not right now"

Matsuyo nodded and sighed, "Can you at least tell me how you ended up in Konoha and how the hell you ended up getting enrolled in the academy?"

Densuke gave the man a 'How the hell did you know?' look.

"Naruto-sama tells me about his day everyday" Matsuyo said with a chuckle, "He just doesn't know that I understand everything he says"

"Well" Densuke said, "I hadn't fed in quite a while and I had become careless. I ended up getting hunted by the Shibi Kyokai and had to be saved by four Konoha shinobi"

Matsuyo snorted in amusement and folded his arms, his body much more relaxed, "I'm sure your pride must have been quite happy with that"

"Oh it was thrilled" Densuke said with just as much sarcasm and an air of flamboyance.

Matsuyo snorted again and could no longer supress the smirk gracing his lips.

"Anyway, due to my weakened state, I had to be hospitalised and that is where I met and befriended Naruto" Densuke said, "and as for the academy, you can blame Naruto for that"

Matsuyo looked confused.

Densuke smiled in remembrance, "He got me interested. His rather embellished tales of grandeur and 'badassery', as he put it, intrigued me. So after I was released from hospital, I went to the Hokage and voila, I am a registered citizen of Konohagakure and enrolled in the Shinobi Training Programme"

"How did you convince the Hokage?" Matsuyo asked, "Naruto-sama has taken me to see him on occasion and while kindly, he is very cautious and calculating, weighing every option as well as the pros and cons of each before making a decision"

"I…  _enlightened_  him" Densuke said.

\---

A Week Earlier.

\---

*BZZT* "Sir, there is a young man here who says he wishes to speak with you" a feminine voice came over the desktop intercom.

"Did he say what it was about?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato asked his receptionist.

"No sir" the receptionist replied, "But he said it was very important and that you would be very interested in what he had to say"

Hiruzen thought for a few moments then said, "Send him in"

"Right away" the receptionist replied as the intercom went silent.

'At least I get a break from his damn paperwork' Hiruzen thought before a knock on his door was heard, "Come in"

The door opened and a young teen walked in, he had short, slightly spiky black hair, deep sapphire blue eyes and seemed to be around 5'6"-5'7" in height with lightly tanned skin.

"So this is the Hokage's office" the teen said as he looked around the room, "Very impressive"

Hiruzen smiled.

The teen took a deep breath and let it out, "You can almost smell the history in this room"

Hiruzen chuckled, "There are some who believe that the walls themselves are able to record everything that has happened in a room, but I digress. Now my boy, how may I be of help?"

The teen smiled at the Leader then took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and said, "Hokage-sama, my name is Sentou Densuke and I would like to join your village"

"Oh?" Hiruzen said as he laid his pen on the table and leaned back in his chair, "You wish to become a citizen of Konohagakure?"

"That and I would like to join your Shinobi ranks" Densuke said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock, but quickly brought himself under control.

"That is quite an interesting request" Hiruzen said, "and don't get me wrong, I am thrilled at your request, but I must ask why?"

"Well the life of a Shinobi intrigues me, but more so than that, there is an individual I recently met as well as befriended and I would very much like to serve as his comrade" Densuke said with a fond smile on his face, "Plus I have certain skills, knowledge and abilities that I believe would be very beneficial to this village"

"Oh?" Hiruzen questioned, "Have you received any shinobi training before you arrived at this village?"

"I do not know what type of training Shinobi receive, so you really will have to be more specific" Densuke said.

"Alright then" Hiruzen said as he pulled out his pipe from his draw and started filling it with tobacco, "Have you learned any hand to hand combat or weapon styles?"

"Yes" Densuke said, "I am well versed in several styles of hand to hand combat ranging from simple incapacitation, to swift killing, to brutally ripping your opponent limb from limb. I am very familiar with various kinds of weaponry including my personal favourite, the scythe and I mean the big ones"

"That's a rather unorthodox weapon" Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe and took a puff.

"Something my opponents will never expect" Densuke said.

"True" Hiruzen said as he took another puff and stared out his window overlooking the village, "You said you befriended an individual and wished to serve as his comrade, might I know who that is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Densuke said causing Hiruzen to widen his eyes, "We were both hospitalised in the same room"

Hiruzen sighed as he massaged his forehead and muttered, "Not again"

"I can make them stop you know" Densuke said.

Hiruzen looked at Densuke with confusion.

"The constant attacks on Naruto, I can make them stop" Densuke said.

"What makes you say he was attacked?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm pretty sure the injuries he had were not caused by falling down some stairs" Densuke said, "In fact I was attacked outside your village, that's why I was in the hospital. I had the same injuries as him so I could tell"

"Attacked by whom?" Hiruzen asked.

"Members of the Shibi Kyokai" Densuke said with disgust while the Hokage growled at that name.

"And how could you possibly help him?" Hiruzen asked.

"Like I said, I have other abilities that will prove most beneficial to this village and to helping keep Naruto safe" Densuke said.

"And what abilities are those?" Hiruzen asked.

"To answer that, we will need privacy" Densuke said.

"I'm afraid I cannot ask my ANBU guards to leave" Hiruzen said.

"That wasn't a request" Densuke said as his eyes began to glow, " ** _ANBU!_** "

Immediately four Shinobi wearing identical gear and difference animal-like mask dropped to the ground.

"ANBU, what are you doing?" Hiruzen said, "Get back to your posts immediately"

' _I'm afraid they won't be doing that_ '

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Densuke's lips not moving when he said that.

"Wha- How did you?"

' _Do that_ ' Densuke said then smirked, ' _There is more than one way to communicate in this world, all you have to do is listen'_

Hiruzen remained speechless.

" ** _To answer your question, Sarutobi Hiruzen, what I just used was Telepathy. It is the ability to convey thoughts directly from one mind to another and even allows one to read the thoughts and memories or even control the mind of one's target, such as I am doing with your ANBU_** " Densuke said using his Ethereal Voice, which was basically a combination of regular speech and telepathy, and served mainly as in intimidation tactic, " ** _And no I am not related to the Yamanaka Clan. My abilities are not chakra based like theirs are and not as limited not to mention being far more potent_** "

"How did you know that?" Hiruzen said.

" ** _I read your mind_** " Densuke said then snapped his fingers, " ** _ANBU! I release you from my control and you will have no recollection of what has happened over the past ten minutes. As far as you are concerned the Hokage called for you to tell you something_** "

Immediately the four ANBU groaned slightly and shook their heads before one of them stepped forward, "Sir! How may we be of service?"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment then said, "The four of you take the rest of the day off, you have done excellent work today. I want you to go home, relax and report for duty first thing in the morning"

"But sir" a female ANBU said, "What about-"

"It is quite alright" Hiruzen said while giving a grandfatherly smile, "I'm quite capable of handling the situation. I may be old, but I'm not an invalid. I'm known as The Professor for a reason you know"

"Y-Yes Sir" the female ANBU said before they all saluted the Hokage and disappeared in puffs of smoke and leaves.

The Hokage sighed as he performed several quick hand seals before the walls pulsed with a soft light for a second, "I've activated a Sound Dampening Jutsu; no one outside these walls can hear us"

"Thank you" Densuke said, now speaking normally.

"Do you have any other abilities that I should know about?" Hiruzen said then gasped as the furniture around the room began to levitate.

"Telekinesis" Densuke said as he returned the room back to how it was, "The ability to move objects with the mind. I also possess Empathy, meaning I can sense the emotions of others. I also have other abilities, but I do not wish to indulge any further"

Hiruzen remained silent for a long while staring at Densuke before saying, "What are you?"

Densuke smirked.

"Tell me Hokage-sama" Densuke said, "How would you describe the life of a Shinobi?"

"Excuse me?"

"I assure you it is relevant" Densuke said, "And please be brutally honest, it will not affect my decision what so ever and I  _will_  know if you are lying"

"There are many aspects to the Shinobi lifestyle" Hiruzen said.

"True" Densuke said, "But which aspect is most commonly associated with Shinobi?"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment then said, "A life immersed in darkness"

Densuke smirked and a not too kindly one either, "Indeed. Now what if I told you that 'darkness' was but a fraction of the whole"?

"Excuse me?"

"It's true" Densuke said, "The 'Life of Darkness' your Shinobi are familiar with is but the top 2% of the whole, at the absolute precipice between Light and Dark"

"Then what about the remaining 98%?" Hiruzen asked.

"The remaining 98 is where I and others like myself come from" Densuke said as his eyes began to glow again.

"What are you?" Hiruzen asked again softly.

" ** _Vampire_** " Densuke said as a malevolent purple-black aura started to wisp around him.

Hiruzen now looked fearful, "B-but they are just myths and legends"

" ** _Oh I assure you; we are most certainly not_** " Densuke said, " ** _Vampires, Demons, Were-beasts, Spirits, all very much real_** "

\---

"Densuke you didn't" Matsuyo said.

"The man's fine" Densuke said, "I answered all the questions he had and I put forth a very persuasive argument regarding why I should be allowed to become a Konoha Shinobi"

Matsuyo sighed as he face palmed, shook his head, "You are impossible"

"I know" Densuke said with a cheeky smirk as he made his way towards the kitchen counter, "Now then, I have a question of utmost importance that I simply must ask you"

"What?" Matsuyo asked.

"How would you like your milk?" Densuke asked once he reached the counter, "Glass or bowl?"

\---

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Whaaatt?" Naruto groaned sleepily as he opened the door.

"Not much of a morning person are you Naruto?" Densuke said as he smirked.

Naruto stared at Densuke for a few moments while swaying with grogginess before his eyes widened and slammed the door shut before the sound of chaos was heard from within.

Densuke then heard a squeak and looked down to see the cat-flap on Naruto's door being pushed out and Matsuyo saunter out.

' _He's getting ready_ ' the feline projected.

' _Yeah, I kinda figured_ ' Densuke projected back then said, "Good morning Nyanko-Sensei"

"MRRREOOOOWWW *HISSSSS*" Matsuyo snarled as he faux-swiped at Densuke's feet then hopped onto the railing before disappearing into the tree in front of the building.

' _How long are we going to keep this charade going?_ ' Densuke projected.

' _A month_ ' Matsuyo replied, ' _A month and a half at most_ '

' _Seriously?_ ' Densuke asked.

' _Do_   _you_   _know how the feline mind works?_ ' Matsuyo asked.

'… _Point_ ' Densuke replied.

' _Bribery works_ ' Matsuyo projected, ' _Plus it will make Naruto-sama think you're making an effort to get me to like you_ '

Densuke narrowed his eyes and projected his displeasure at the Nekomata.

"Hey Densuke!" Naruto said as soon as he opened his door.

"That was fast" Densuke said.

"Heh, heh" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "So what are we going to do today?"

"I need to buy a lot of stuff" Densuke said, "Furniture mainly, including a new dining table, but I just need a small one to keep in the kitchen. Also I need to buy food and stuff for the kitchen"

"Umm, ok" Naruto said, looking kinda hesitant, "A-are you sure you need to go to so many places?"

"I'd prefer to get it all done in one go" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said with masked apprehension, "Guess you'll need someone to show you around, right?"

"Sorry to burden you like this" Densuke said, "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything"

"Nah, its ok" Naruto said smiling as he closed his door behind him.

As the duo walked the streets, Densuke got a good understanding of Naruto's standing amongst the public and it disgusted him. The stray thoughts and sheer collective emotion directed at the blond was sickening and Densuke had to fortify his mental walls in order to block it out, but what really threw him was the sheer force of sadness and pain emanating from Naruto. While on the outside he appeared oblivious, happy-go-lucky and without a care in the world, on the inside it was almost unbearable.

"Hey Naruto" Densuke said.

"Yeah?"

"How about we quickly get all this shopping stuff done so we can grab an early lunch?" Densuke said as he looked dissatisfied while rubbing his stomach, "I dunno about you, but eggs, bread and milk is not what I consider a satisfying breakfast"

"Ok" Naruto said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Ichiraku?" Densuke asked sheepishly.

Naruto glanced at Densuke with a look of mild shock, "Really!?"

"Well I quite enjoyed myself last night" Densuke said, "Besides, I really wanna try their butter-corn ramen. Sounds delicious"

"Ok!" Naruto said happily.

Densuke grinned as he felt the pain fade in Naruto's heart and be replaced with joy and excitement.

\---

"Damn I'm hungry" Densuke said as he grabbed his stomach, "I'm so glad we got all that over and done with"

"I still don't understand how you are gonna get all that stuff back to your place" Naruto said, "You had so many receipts when you left the shops"

"Actually, half of them are duplicates" Densuke said, "The shop keepers said that if I go to the Mission's office, I can hire a Genin team to collect everything for me and have it delivered to my place"

"You can do that!?" Naruto asked astonishingly.

"Apparently" Densuke said with a shrug then looked at Naruto, "How come you didn't come with me into the stores?"

"I kinda get nervous when there's too many people in those stores, feels like I'm gonna get squished" Naruto said while Densuke clearly heard his surface thoughts say, 'Also they always kick me out and make me pay so much'

"Well I guess they were a little cramped" Densuke said, "It  _is_ a Saturday"

As the duo continued toward the ramen stand, Densuke suddenly threw his hand out to the side and caught a rock that was aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto jumped at the sudden action and was wide-eyed when he realised he never sensed the attack then gasped when he saw blood dripping from the hand that had caught the rock.

"D-Densuke" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto" Densuke said seriously while glaring in the direction the rock came from, more specifically the person who threw it.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto said meekly, not used to Densuke looking so serious.

"I just remembered, there's some things I forgot to buy" Densuke said while his eyebrows narrowed, "Why don't you go on ahead to Ichiraku Ramen, I'll catch up"

"Densuke, please don't" Naruto said softly.

"I told you" Densuke said, "I forgot to buy some stuff, so you go on ahead and in case I don't get there in time, order me a Shoyu Ramen with beef, one Miso-chicken and a butter-corn ramen"

"Densuke please" Naruto begged.

"One Shoyu with beef, one Miso-chicken and one butter-corn" Densuke repeated.

"It's not worth it" Naruto muttered as he hung his head.

"For you it is" Densuke said then looked at his blond haired friend who was completely shocked, "You should get going"

Naruto dumbly nodded his head and ran off while thinking, 'Please don't get hurt'

'It's not me you should be worried about, Naruto' Densuke thought in reply then marched towards the perpetrator while yelling, "YOU! YEAH YOU! I SAW WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HUH?"

The perpetrator, a rather dull and portly man, tried to act ignorant and disappear into the crowd, but was roughly grabbed by the shoulder, spun around and brought face to face with an angry Densuke.

"Do not try and walk away" Densuke growled, "I saw exactly what you did"

"I don't know what you are talking about" the man said before a fist was shoved into his stomach causing him to grunt in pain and fall to his knees.

"Wrong answer" Densuke growled.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" a passer-by, a tall and bulky man, asked as he came up from behind Densuke.

"This fat-fuck threw a rock at my friend's head for no reason" Densuke spat out as he open his hand to show the rock in question, "Almost busted his head open"

"It was an accident" the man groaned out.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Mangoes" Densuke said.

"Why would you-" the bulky man started but was cut-off.

"Oh please, it's just the Uzumaki brat" the portly man said, "No one gives a damn about him"

A foot was suddenly shoved into his stomach causing him to fly back a bit and land on his back.

"WELL I DO!" Densuke yelled as he placed his foot back on the ground.

"Haha" the bulky man chuckled then laid a hand on Densuke's shoulder, "You must be new in town, so I'll give you some words of advice. Don't bother with the Uzumaki brat; no one cares about him and neither should you. I can't give you specifics, but the kid is serious trouble. He won't hesitate to kill you in your sleep, might even wake you up so he can listen to you scream"

"Get your hand off of me" Densuke growled as he glared at the hand on his shoulder.

"Hey ya damn brat!" the man said, "I'm trying to do you a favour 'cause ya look like a good kid"

Densuke then grabbed the man's hand and effortlessly flipped him over his shoulder, slamming the muscular man on to his back.

"You wanna know something?" Densuke said, still holding the man's arm, "Naruto may try to kill me in my sleep. But. I. Am. Worse"

Densuke drove his point home by twisting the man's arm, dislocating the shoulder, then effortlessly snapping his forearm, using his foot to snap the upper arm before kicking him hard in the head, knocking him out.

Hearing panicked shuffling, Densuke looked and saw the man who had thrown the rock crying out in panic and running away. Densuke narrowed his eyes then picked up the rock that was thrown and threw it at the man, catching him in the back, hard, causing him to stumble and skid, face first, across the ground.

Just as Densuke reached the groaning man, two ANBU operatives dropped to the ground.

"What's going on here?" one of the operatives asked.

"ANBU-san, arrest this man" Densuke said.

"On what charge?" the other operative asked.

"Assault, the unprovoked assault on a minor with intent to do serious bodily harm and attempted murder" Densuke said.

"That wound looks serious" the first operative said noticing the wound on Densuke's hand from when he caught the rock, "We better get you to the hospital"

"I'm fine" Densuke said, "I have more important things I need to be doing so just put some antiseptic and wrap it up in a bandage"

"I really think you should get it checked out" the ANBU said.

"Antiseptic and a bandage" Densuke said with a no nonsense glare, "I'll get it checked out later"

The ANBU sighed while he took out the antiseptic liquid from his pouch to wash the wound then applied antiseptic powder and wrapped Densuke's hand in gauze then tied to off.

"Come on" the ANBU said as he helped the other Operative haul the man to his feet, "Let's go report this to Hokage-sama"

"ANBU-san, wait one moment" Densuke said as he approached the group.

Suddenly Densuke grabbed the man's head with both hands and smashed his knee into his face three times leaving a large blood splatter on his brown trousers.

"That was for trying to hurt my friend, you fat-fuck" Densuke said then walked away, the crowd giving him a wide berth.

\---

"I hope he's alright" Naruto said as he sat at Ichiraku Ramen while constantly looking out into the streets, a worried look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, calm down" Ayame said as she sat next to the blond.

"BUT WHAT IF HE GETS HURT OR GET IN TROUBLE OR WORSE!" Naruto cried out frantically.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Ayame said loudly as she grabbed the teen by the shoulder and stared him down, "You being in a jittery panic is putting me in a jittery panic and you  _know_  what happens to me when I'm in a jittery panic"

Naruto nodded slowly and remembered the incident well, he still couldn't figure out how he dodged in time to prevent his ear from getting lopped off.

"You really should listen to her" Naruto heard, causing him to immediately turn around.

"DENSUKE!" Naruto cried happily as he practically flung himself at the older teen and hugged him tightly, his face buried in the older boy's chest.

"Hey, hey!" Densuke said as he looked down at the blond, "What's gotten into you?"

"BAKA!" Naruto yelled loudly as he continued to bury his face in Densuke's chest, "I was so worried about you!"

"I promised I'd catch up and I'm here now aren't I?" Densuke said.

"But you could have gotten in trouble or hurt!" Naruto said as he looked up at the teen with tears in his eyes.

Densuke sighed, slipped his hands under Naruto's arms, effortlessly lifted him up and sat him down on the stool he leapt out of, "Naruto, you already know I'm really strong, but I also know how to put that strength to use"

"But you could have gotten in trouble" Naruto said.

"For what? Protecting my friend? Self-defence by proxy? I'm sorry, but if this village condemns that sort of thing then I will refuse to serve it" Densuke said.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're my friend" Densuke said then decided to continue when he saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes, "It's what friends do. We look out for each other"

"I don't understand" Naruto said as he hung his head.

"You will in time" Ayame said.

"Ok" Naruto said then looked Densuke in the eye, "Just promise me you won't do anything like that again"

Densuke sighed, "I'm afraid I can't make that promise"

"WHY NOT?" Naruto cried out.

"Because you are my friend" Densuke said, "And I am very protective of my friends"

"I still don't understand"

"Like Ayame-san said, you will in time" Densuke said then hugged the blond, "For now all you need to keep in mind is that I am your friend and you are mine. I will always be there for you when you need me and I will always be on your side whatever the consequences"

Naruto nodded and mumbled into Densuke's chest as he held the older teen for dear life, afraid he would disappear if he let go.

"So remember, Naruto" Densuke said, "The next time someone so much as looks at you funny, you tell me and even the Devil will take pity when I'm through"

Naruto mumbled while nodding his head before a loud stomach growl was heard.

Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Densuke asked.

"I'm hungry" Naruto repeated before an even louder stomach growl was heard.

Densuke grimaced, "Yeah, me too. Teuchi-san?"

"Hm?" the ramen chef grunted.

"Did Naruto tell you what I want to eat?" Densuke asked.

"He did" Teuchi replied.

"Good, make it a triple" Densuke said as his stomach growled loudly, "I'm starving"

Teuchi chuckled as he started preparing the two boy's meals, "Haiyo!"

"Ne, Teuchi-san?" Densuke asked.

"Hm?"

"How many times do I have to come here before there's a 'Sentou Special' on the menu?" Densuke asked causing Teuchi to grin as Ryo symbols appeared in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 for your enjoyment, hopefully this will clear everything up.
> 
> Heads up, the next chapter will be very violent and is absolutely crucial to plot development. Other than that Enjoy


	5. Cruelty

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
' _Italics_ ' - Telepathy  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

* * *

 

Six Months later.

Densuke hummed softly as he walked back to his apartment. He had just had a very satisfying meal, a falsely acquitted civilian thief/murderer, had just finished disposing of the body and had enough time to buy Naruto a birthday present since it was his birthday the next week.

Densuke took a deep breath and let it out with satisfaction, he truly did enjoy the autumn season in Hi no Kuni especially now in Konoha, what with its vast plethora of flora-clusters spread across the entire village.

Densuke chuckled, he still couldn't believe it had been six months since he had joined the Academy and befriended Naruto. Plus with the remedial classes both of them were learning faster than ever, especially Naruto after they found out why his academic scores were so abysmal.

\---

Five Months earlier.

\---

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Come in!" came Densuke's reply.

"Hey Den-chan!" Naruto said happily with

Matsuyo in his feline form promptly followed the blond into the apartment where he went over to one of the sofas and went to sleep, the façade of disdain on its way to being over.

"Hey!" Naruto heard as he made his way into the apartment and past the collapsible partition Densuke had installed that could either be folded away against the wall or pulled out to separate the lounge area from the now empty space where Densuke's old and bulky dining table used to be.

"I brought all the-WOAH!" Naruto exclaimed and he dropped the bag full of stationary when he saw Densuke, wearing a pair of glasses, was sitting on the floor and was surrounded by piles of books, several of which were open and splayed over the floor, with a rolled up sheet of white chart paper rested at his side while he scribbled furiously on a notepad.

"What the heck's with all the books?" Naruto asked, "And why are you wearing glasses?"

"You do know we have our end of year project due next week" Densuke said as he looked at the blond.

"Duh" Naruto said as he picked up the bag of stationary and shook it to draw attention to it, "That's why I'm here, but why all the books? And again, glasses?"

"I look good in glasses" Densuke said as he shrugged, "And when I read it makes me look smarter. As for the books, they're research"

"Den-chan" Naruto said, he had taken to calling Densuke that a week prior and only he was allowed, anyone else got a very dirty look which sometimes caused headaches.

"We need to design a hidden village" Naruto said as he sat down, "I really don't think all these books are necessary"

"Yes they are" Densuke said, "Even though none of us have done anything like this before, I for one want to succeed. Besides you know I love to read"

"I still don't know how these are going to help" Naruto said as he pick up one of the books from the stack, made a face and put it back, "I never learn anything from reading books"

"Maybe if you tried a bit harder, you wouldn't have such poor grades" Densuke muttered as he focused on one of the books then began scribbling on his notepad.

Silence.

Densuke blinked a few times then looked up and saw a hurt look on Naruto's face.

"Oh crap" Densuke said as he put his stuff down, "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that"

"Then why did you say it?" Naruto asked.

"It just slipped out of my mouth" Densuke said, "It happens sometimes. I have a tendency to say stupid things when my mind's over worked"

Densuke then stood up and stepped over the books, "I guess this is a good a time as any to take a break, I've been at it since morning"

Naruto stood up before Densuke capture him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I said that" Densuke said, "But you have to admit, your grades are pretty bad"

"I forgive you" Naruto said, "I guess I just can't seem to wrap my head around all the technical stuff"

"That's the thing" Densuke said, "You're not a dumb person. You may act like it when you're amongst others, but I know you're not dumb"

Densuke sighed as he released Naruto then placed his hands on his shoulders, "Anyway, let's not bother about that now. I still have some fired rice and some gyuu katsu and ebi tempura left over from last night, you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said, "Ramen would be better though"

"Meh, don't feel like going out" Densuke said as he made his way over to the fridge and took out the containers with the food and started re-heating them.

After they had eaten, they decided to get back to work.

"Here" Densuke said as he handed Naruto a book.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a book on the Third Shinobi World War" Densuke said as he placed it in Naruto's hands, "I've already been through the Iwa Edition, this is the Konoha one"

"We have an Iwa Edition?" Naruto asked while looking perplexed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are" Densuke said, "That being said, it was hidden in the deepest and darkest corners of the Konoha Library, as one can imagine"

"And you want me to do what with this?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing I am" Densuke said, "Go through the book and look for what types of defences they had. You know, like hidden trenches with spikes at the bottom, barrier seals, catapults and cannons, stuff like that"

"Um, ok" Naruto said nervously, however Densuke was too engrossed and preoccupied with the other books to notice.

An hour and a half later, Densuke let out a loud sigh and sat back, a smile on his face, "Damn I've done good"

When he looked over at Naruto, he saw the blond was still on the first page and hadn't written anything in his notepad.

"Naruto" Densuke said, "Why haven't you done anything?"

Naruto then looked up and Densuke felt the panic coming off him and finally noticed the rather loud surface thoughts coming off the blond and it made him feel like shit.

'Why did I not notice this?' Densuke said to himself then felt angry, 'How could I have not noticed this?'

"Naruto, you know you can trust me, right?" Densuke asked.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto said.

"And you know I care about you, right?" Densuke said.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, Den-chan" Naruto said.

"Then you know when I ask you thing that you may not like, it's because I care, right?" Densuke asked, keeping firm eye contact.

Naruto just looked at Densuke.

"Naruto" Densuke said, "Do you know how to read?"

Naruto was floored, "W-Wh-What!? W-W-W-What a-are y-y-you talking about!? O-Of course I can read!"

Densuke sighed, this was going to be unpleasant, "Naruto, do you know how to read?"

"I-I-I can read" Naruto stammered.

"Naruto-"

"Why are you asking me this!?" Naruto snapped.

"Because if it is true then I want to help you" Densuke said then held Naruto's hands in his own, "If you truly do not know how to read, then that would explain so much"

Naruto sighed; he knew he couldn't get out of this, "No one ever taught me"

"What do you mean?" Densuke asked.

"As I said, no one ever taught me" Naruto explained.

"Didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I did!" Naruto said, "I did, so many times, but they would either shoo me away, get angry or just hit me so I just left it as it was and let them think I was an idiot"

"But Iruka-sensei-"

"Wasn't my teacher for the first six years" Naruto said softly, "And even then, at first he didn't like me either. When he finally did warm up, I couldn't bring myself to ask him"

Densuke looked at Naruto for a moment before dropping his head while sighing then stood up and held out his hand, "Come with me"

"Why? Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was somewhat dragged by Densuke.

"We're going to fix this" Densuke said as he and Naruto slipped on their sandals and left the apartment, Matsuyo following them aptly.

\---

*Knock**Knock*

"Coming!"

"Densuke, what are we doing here?" Naruto said, starting to panic.

"Fixing this" Densuke said.

"No!" Naruto hissed, "We can't tell Iruka-sensei! Please! He won't understand"

"He will" Densuke replied, "I promise"

"How do you know?" Naruto hissed as he tried to yank his hand free from Densuke's solid, but not painful, grip.

"Trust me" Densuke said as he spun around and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Trust me"

Naruto calmed slightly as he stared into Densuke's eyes and saw the truthfulness in them.

"Yes?" the duo heard as the door opened and Iruka came into view, "Densuke-kun! Naruto! What are you two doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei" Densuke said as he smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm… fine" Iruka said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We have a problem" Densuke said.

"I'm sorry, but you both know I can't help you on the project" Iruka said.

"It's not to do with the project and you are the most suitable and qualified person to help" Densuke said.

"I'm… flattered?" Iruka said, "and not to brush you off or anything, but can it not wait till tomorrow at the academy?"

"I'm afraid not Iruka-sensei" Densuke said sounding sombre, "May we come in?"

Iruka remained silent as he stepped aside and allowed the two boys to enter his apartment.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Iruka asked once everyone had sat down on his sofas.

"I WOULD!" Naruto said frantically while Densuke politely refused.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Iruka asked once he had served Naruto his tea and sat on the single sofa adjacent to the triple seater the boys were sharing.

"It appears…" Densuke started then glanced at his best friend who was trying to bury himself in his teacup, "I've found out why Naruto's academics are so bad"

"Oh?" Iruka said as he leaned forward, "I always thought he just didn't apply himself"

"It wasn't a case of didn't, but more he  _couldn't_ " Densuke said.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

Densuke could feel the panic and shame coming off the blond so he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, "Naruto can't read"

"What?" Iruka blurted.

"He can't read" Densuke repeated.

"What do you mean he can't read?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto doesn't know how to read. No one taught him" Densuke said while squeezing Naruto's shoulder a little tighter.

"But that's impossible" Iruka said, flabbergasted, "All students learn-"

"Learn to read before they enter the academy" Densuke said then looked Iruka in the eye, "From their  _parents_ "

Iruka was silent for a moment, his eyes wide in shock, "But the orphanage-"

"Was not a pleasant experience for him" Densuke said when he felt the sheer terror coming off the blond and the soft whimper that slipped through his lips when he remembered those times.

"Naruto" Iruka said after he rose from his seat and kneeled before the blond.

"Naruto, look at me" Iruka said as he placed his hand on Naruto's and gently coaxed him into lowering the teacup he was trying to disappear into, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Naruto looked away, refusing to make eye contact and remained silent for a while before he said, "I did, but they would either shout at me or hit me, so I stopped asking"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iruka asked, "I would have helped"

"Not at first" Naruto said, "When you first started teaching us you looked at me the same as everyone else"

Iruka felt like a knife had been stabbed into him. That was one part of his life he regretted and would continue to regret for all eternity.

"I'm sorry" Iruka said, "I truly am. I shouldn't have been like that and I regret it everyday"

"Why does everyone hate me?" Naruto asked with pain and sadness swimming in his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, Naruto, I truly do" Iruka said.

"Look" Densuke said catching their attention, "We all know that Naruto is hated by the village populace sans a select few"

Iruka and Naruto nodded.

"And while I don't know what the reason is nor to I frankly care, though it is probably the most petty, self-centred and absolutely idiotic reason imaginable, the fact that those so called _people_  are deliberately sabotaging a child's education, because lets face it, if they refuse to teach Naruto something as utterly essential as reading, what's to stop them from sabotaging the rest of his education. That alone is unforgivable" Densuke said.

The other two nodded.

"So I say screw them and let's just fix the problem where it is right now" Densuke said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Simple" Densuke said with a smile, "Naruto joins the remedial classes with me"

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Plus with me right next door, it'll be easy for me to give him additional help" Densuke explained.

"It's perfect" Iruka muttered.

"Bu-But, what about the Council? They're always after me" Naruto said.

"Is it the Civilian, Shinobi or the Council of Advisors?" Densuke asked.

"Umm, the noisy one?" Naruto said.

"Probably the Civilians" Iruka said.

"And the really old one who sit around Jiji" Naruto said.

"The Advisors" Iruka said with exasperation.

"Yes well, even they can't meddle in this matter" Densuke said.

"How so?" Iruka asked.

"The Shinobi Academy is what's known as a 'Primary Military Institution' and it falls directly under the jurisdiction of the Hokage himself, just like the Hokage's Tower and ANBU Headquarters, to name a few" Densuke explained, "So ultimately the Hokage has the final say in who does and does not get what at the academy"

"Yes but until he actually graduates from the Academy, Naruto is still classified as a Civilian" Iruka explained.

"Ahhh~" Densuke said with an all-knowing smirk, "Therein lays the loophole"

Naruto and Iruka looked at Densuke oddly.

"Loophole?" Iruka asked.

"Yes" Densuke said with a smirk, "Turns out Naruto and I are registered as Emancipated Wards of the Village"

"Emanci-wha?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Emancipated Wards of the Village" Densuke said, "It means we are marked as independent individuals, so as minors we are removed from the orphanage and foster care system and allowed to live on our own. However, as Wards of the Village we are still assigned a legal guardian and as decreed by the Nidaime Hokage prior to the First Shinobi World War, that guardian is the highest military authority in the village, in other words the Hokage himself"

Iruka and Naruto were left gaping.

"H-How do you know all this?" Iruka asked, "I don't even know all this"

"I spend a lot of time in the library plus I have a very advanced form of Eidetic Memory" Densuke said nonchalantly, "I can't forget anything my senses take in"

"Wow!" Iruka said with surprise, "No wonder you're learning everything so quickly"

"Exactly" Densuke said.

"I don't get it" Naruto said.

"It's like Densuke-kun said" Iruka explained, "He can't forget anything"

"Wow seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I can even prove it if you want" Densuke said, "Name any first year text book and I will recite it word for word right down to the punctuation marks"

"Maybe some other time" Iruka said.

"Alright" Densuke said, "Anyway, there is one final addition to that law that really throws a wrench in the Civilian and Advisory Councils' attempts to sabotage your education"

Iruka and Naruto looked at Densuke with rapt interest.

"When it concerns a child's education, the Hokage, by law, has a fiduciary duty to act in the absolute best interest of their charge, even if it means breaking other laws and/or legal obligations, lest they be charged with Intentional Child Neglect and forced to step down as Hokage and in the worst case, even losing their status as a Shinobi" Densuke explained.

"That is a very powerful law" Iruka said.

"So what does that all mean exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Basically" Iruka said, "If I gave Hokage-sama enough proof to show that you need remedial classes, he  _has_  to let you take them, otherwise he would have to give up being Hokage maybe even being a Shinobi"

"Whoa" Naruto said, "That sounds serious"

"It is" Densuke said then looked at Iruka and smiled, "So how do we go about teaching Naruto to read?"

\---

Densuke chuckled again as he walked through the streets. After successfully teaching him how to read, Naruto became a complete bookworm. Whenever he was at home or when he felt no one, except for Densuke and Iruka, were looking at him, he always had his nose buried in a book, especially adventure and/or fantasy novels.

Densuke gave another satisfied sigh as he climbed the steps to his floor then rapped on Naruto's apartment door as he passed and called out, "I'M HOME!"

When he heard no reply, Densuke chuckled. Knowing Naruto, he was either asleep or more likely too engrossed in a book to notice what was happening around him.

After entering his apartment, Densuke placed the bag with Naruto's present on the kitchen table, then made his way to his room.

"Nya! Nya! Nya!" Densuke heard along with scratching as he opened the door to his room and saw a distraught Matsuyo scratching on his window.

"Matsuyo?" Densuke said as he climbed onto his bed and opened the window.

Immediately Matsuyo dashed into the room and shifted into his human form, a look of sheer terror and worry on his face, "Naruto-sama's been kidnapped!"

"What!?"

"His door and windows are sealed shut and I can't see into his window. I can't even sense him inside the apartment!" Matsuyo exclaimed.

A look of sheer dread appeared on Densuke's face before he dashed out his room with his vampiric speed and straight for the bare section of wall that separated his and Naruto's apartment, the rest being part of the kitchen. As soon as he reached the wall, Densuke grunted loudly as he round-housed the wall with his vampiric strength and blasted a hole through it sending debris flying into the blonde's home.

"NARUTO!" Densuke called out while taking in the carnage that hadn't been caused by his entry.

"NARUTO!" Densuke cried out as he dashed into Naruto's room, saw the sheer carnage and signs of bladed weapon use then smelled blood, Naruto's blood.

"Dear God, no!" Densuke muttered then dashed back into his room and saw that Matsuyo had put on some clothes, that Densuke allowed the Nekomata to keep in his apartment, to hide his feline features. He was wearing a pair of grey-scale camo cargo trousers, his tail being used as a belt, a pair of black Shinobi sandals, a pair of black fingerless gloves, an orange, sleeveless, flak-bolero and a black bandana to hide his ears.

"Let's go" Densuke said as he leapt out the window with Matsuyo in tow.

\---

"ANBU-SAN!" Densuke cried out when they found a patrolling ANBU.

"What seems to be the problem?" the operative asked when he saw the distressed looks on Densuke's and Matsuyo's faces.

"I need you to help me find ANBU operatives Inu and Risu" Densuke gasped out, "Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped!"

Densuke immediately felt the hatred the operative felt for the blond and felt his own rage bubble.

" ** _DO IT!_** " Densuke roared with enough telepathic force to give the operative a nose bleed.

"R-Right away" the operative stammered as he swayed slightly on his feet then disappeared.

"Let's go" Densuke said before the duo jumped onto the rooftops and continued their search.

\---

"What's the situation?" Inu asked as he, Risu and two other operatives, wearing a cat and a snake mask respectively, appeared next to Densuke and Matsuyo.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped" Densuke said as the group ran across the rooftops, "When I entered his apartment, it had been ransacked and I smelled his blood in his room"

"I understand" Inu said, "The two of you head back, we'll take it from here"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Densuke yelled, "SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED  _MY_  BEST FRIEND AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I FIND HIM! SO YOU EITHER LET US HELP OR WE WILL CONTINUE ON OUR OWN AND IF ANY OF YOU GET IN OUT WAY, WE  _WILL_  TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Inu sighed then looked at Matsuyo, "Who are you?"

"Matsuyo is a friend" Densuke said, "He agreed to help me find Naruto"

"Alright" Inu said as he reached into his pouch and pulled several long tubes with strings coming out of one end, "Everyone, take one of these flares. We'll split up and if anyone finds where Naruto-kun is, launch the flare and we'll converge at that point"

Once everyone had taken a flare, Inu spoke again, "Alright, Neko, you search the Main gate area. Hebi, you take the training grounds. Risu, you search the Financial District and I'll search the Clan Districts"

"I'll take the Red-light District" Matsuyo said.

"And I'll search the marketplaces" Densuke said bitterly.

"Alright" Inu said as he nodded, "LET'S MOVE OUT!"

Immediately the group scattered as they began their individual searches.

\---

'Dammit, where is he!?' Densuke inwardly cursed as he searched the market area, 'There's so many damn people because of this bloody Kyuubi Festival, I can't find anything through all this Telepathic White-Noise'

Suddenly Densuke stopped cold when he heard the public coo in awe then turned around and saw a single red flare shoot into the sky.

"Naruto" Densuke said softly then used his vampiric speed to seemingly fly across the rooftops.

"Where is he?" Densuke asked frantically as he landed near a small abandoned warehouse and saw a furious Matsuyo had pinned a man to the ground.

"You don't want to go in there" Matsuyo growled, "I'm draining this one for info, the others have scattered"

"Naruto!" Densuke cried out as he ran into the warehouse.

"Densuke! DENSUKE, STOP!" Matsuyo yelled.

"NARUTO!" Densuke yelled as he entered the warehouse, "NARU-Oh dear God!"

The sight Densuke saw was a sight that would be forever burned into the vampire's memory. Uzumaki Naruto had been pinned to the wall, three feet off the ground, by having iron spikes driven, most likely hammered, through his arms and legs while the rest of his body had been severely beaten, slashed and stabbed, with several kunai and shuriken still deeply embedded in the blonde's body.

Densuke immediately fell to his hands and knees and for the first time in his long immortal life, he emptied his stomach contents in disgust.

After a while Densuke's stomach had emptied and it was when he was dry heaving when he heard something that made his blood freeze.

"D…Den-ch-chan"

Densuke immediately looked up and saw Naruto, with great strain and probably pain, slowly lift his head.

"Naruto" Densuke gasped out, his eyes wide in shock.

"I-I knew… you'd s…s…save me, Den-chan" Naruto said softly, before his head went limp and he fell unconscious.

"Naruto… NARUTO!" Densuke yelled as he leapt from his spot and kinetically blasted the wall Naruto was pinned to; leaving the spikes embedded in his body; then gently lowered the blond into his arms.

"Have you found him?" Inu asked as he, Risu, Neko and Hebi dropped to the ground next to Matsuyo.

"They're in there" Matsuyo replied.

"They?" Hebi asked just before they saw Densuke carrying Naruto out.

"Oh God" Neko gasped as she cupped her nose and mouth with her hands while Hebi and Risu yanked off their masks and started vomiting.

Inu, being in more in control, rushed forward and unsealed a large thick cloak from a scroll and laid it on the ground.

"Neko!" Inu barked.

"S-Sir!" Neko replied then rushed towards Densuke, "Here let me-"

" ** _DON'T TOUCH HIM!_** " Densuke yelled while Inu and Neko were blasted away by an invisible force.

"Do not. Touch him" Densuke said as he slowly lowered Naruto onto the cloak and wrapped him in it, the fabric quickly being stained red, "None of you deserve to even be  _near_  him"

"D-Den-chan" Naruto muttered weakly.

"I'm here Naruto, I'm here" Densuke said, tears streaming down his face, "Everything's gonna be alright, ok? I'm gonna get you to the hospital so stay with me, ok?"

"Un" Naruto grunted softly before passing out again.

Densuke let out a shuddered breath of air before he leapt up and disappeared over the rooftops.

"Sir" Hebi said after she and Risu had cleaned themselves up and put their masks back on.

"Hebi" Inu said causing the ANBU in question to stand to attention, "Find Itoshiki Mikoto and get him to the hospital. He is the  _only_ medic-nin in this village who will do everything in his power to save Naruto"

"Sir, I think he's leaving on a mission" Hebi said.

"Then pull him" Inu replied, "This takes precedence and notify his team as well"

"Ha!" Hebi grunted as she saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Risu, notify the Hokage of the situation" Inu said.

"At once, Senpai" Risu said before he too disappeared.

Inu clenched his fist tightly as sparks began to dance around the surface of his arm.

"Taicho" Neko said.

"I promised" Inu said through gritted teeth, "I promised Sensei at his funeral that I would keep an eye on Naruto. How could I have failed so miserably?"

Neko was about to speak but was interrupted by Matsuyo.

"Hey! I'm done with this one; you wanna take him? Frankly I'd recommend-" Matsuyo said while holding the man by his collar before a roar of fury was heard followed by the sound of chirping birds and an electrified hand was shoved through the man's chest, killing him instantly, "Ok, I was gonna recommend you take him to T&I and pump him for info, but this is perfectly acceptable, even if I do think you killed him off far too quickly"

"Shit" Inu muttered as he wrenched his blood soaked hand from the corpse and let it drop to the ground.

Matsuyo sighed and started walking away, "Meet me at the hospital, I'll give my statement for your incident report or whatever it is"

\---

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Densuke yelled as he ran into the hospital.

"What's the matter!?" a nurse asked as she rushed towards the duo.

"Please get me a doctor! My friend was attacked and is badly hurt" Densuke said as she shifted his weight slightly causing the cloak to fall away revealing Naruto's battered face.

The nurse sneered and started walking away before an invisible force smashed her into a pillar, leaving a large blood splatter where her head impacted, before she fell to the ground dead.

" ** _Let's try this again_** " Densuke growled, his eyes glowing red with fury, " ** _Get me a doctor. Now!_** "

"What's going on here?" Densuke heard and immediately spun around to see Itoshiki Mikoto run in with Hebi close behind.

"Itoshiki-sensei" Densuke said with relief, "They hurt him! They hurt Naruto so badly!"

Mikoto gasped then yelled, "GET ME A GURNEY!"

"Sensei!" they heard as a group of nurses and medic-nin, who were not prejudiced against Naruto, ran towards them with a gurney.

"Lay him down here" Mikoto said while gesturing to the gurney.

Once Densuke had carefully placed Naruto on the gurney, the group immediately began heading towards the operating theatres.

"Sir, OR4 is prepped and ready for you" a voice announced over the PA System.

"Excellent" Mikoto said the called out, "Let's get him to OR4!"

As they headed towards the theatre, a nurse peeled the cloak open before she and several others screamed at the sight.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto muttered softly as he was roused by the shriek.

"Oh God, he's still alive!?" a nurse cried out as they started breaking out in tears.

"FOCUS!" Mikoto barked, "This is no time for tears, we have a child to save"

"I'm right here, Naruto" Densuke as he took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezing it gently while laying his other hand on the blonde's blood caked forehead, "We're at the hospital, ok? Everything's gonna be alright, you're gonna be just fine"

"C-Could you… h-h-hold my hand…?" Naruto muttered.

Densuke's eyes widened then looked at Mikoto who immediately said, "Let's pick up the pace people! We're running out of time!"

"HAI!" the others said as they started running and quickly entered the OR when they arrived while Densuke and Mikoto stayed outside.

"Please help him" Densuke said.

"I will do everything in my power" Mikoto said then promptly disappeared behind the OR doors.

\---

Several hours later.

\---

"Still no news?" Matsuyo asked as he returned to the waiting area outside the OR with two cups in his hands. He had arrived half an hour after Naruto had been taken into the OR and had been waiting with Densuke ever since.

"Still nothing" Densuke said then blinked at the cup that was being held in front of his face, "What's this?"

"Coffee" Matsuyo said then took a sip.

Densuke raised an eyebrow then lifted the cover and sniffed before jerking his head back, "Smells disgusting"

"Tastes even worse" Matsuyo said with a smirk then took another sip, "But it helps keep your mind preoccupied"

Densuke looked sceptical then took a sip before his eyes widened and he spraying the liquid out of his mouth, "Oh my God, that is vile!"

"That's because it's the poor man's alternative" Matsuyo said while chuckling, "Nothing like the high quality stuff we get back home"

"You're damn right about that" Densuke said then took a cautious sip before scrunching his face and sticking his tongue out in disgust, "Why am I even drinking this?"

Matsuyo chuckled while taking another sip and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a new arrival.

"How is he?" Hiruzen asked as he arrived.

"Nothing yet" Matsuyo said, "They've been in there for the past six hours"

Hiruzen sighed then glanced at Densuke, "Densuke-kun"

Densuke remained silent while staring at the OR doors.

"Densuke-"

"Do no talk to me because I sure as hell am not talking to you" Densuke said as he held his hand up to silence the Hokage.

"Densuke-kun I-"

"How could you let this happen?" Densuke asked as he finally made eye contact with the elderly leader.

"Densuke-kun" Hiruzen said, "What happened to Naruto was very unfortunate and I-"

"Unfortunate? UNFORTUNATE!?" Densuke said as his eye started glowing red with fury and his fangs elongated, " ** _HE WAS CRUCIFIED TO THE FUCKING WALL! HE HAD TWENTY, FOOT LONG SPIKES DRIVEN THROUGH HIS ARMS AND LEGS BEFORE HE WAS BEATEN, SLASHED AND STABBED REPEATEDLY FOR NO REASON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'S LIKE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXCRUCIATING THAT MUST HAVE FELT; HOW TERRIFIED HE MUST HAVE BEEN!?_**"

"Densuke, calm down" Matsuyo said when the area began to shake due to the psychic chaos Densuke was emitting.

Densuke glared at the Hokage for several more seconds, before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

After the a few moments, the shaking stopped and Densuke opened his eye to show that they had returned to normal and his fangs had receded.

"You know what the worst thing is?" Densuke said, looking exhausted, "He was still conscious when I found him"

Hiruzen gasped while his eyes widened.

"He was still conscious and he was waiting for me. He was waiting for me to save him" Densuke said as tears started dripping down his face, "Do you have any idea how  _that_  made  _me_  feel? I promised to protect him, to keep him safe and I failed him, I failed him so badly"

Hiruzen remained silent while Densuke sniffed and wiped his face.

"Well never again" Densuke said with a fierceness in his eyes, "From this day forth, I will have no mercy and once I am sure Naruto will live, I will start with the-… dammit I can't even call them demons because even  _we_  are not this cruel"

"That won't be necessary, Densuke-kun" Hiruzen said.

"Why?" Densuke growled, "Why shouldn't I go out there and hunt them down? Why shouldn't I make them feel every ounce of pain and terror that Naruto felt, huh!?"

"Because they have already been apprehended" Hiruzen said, "That's why I just got here. I've spent the last six hours rounding up all those involved in Naruto's attack"

"Torture's more like it" Matsuyo grunted.

Densuke looked Hiruzen in the eye and said, "Then I want to be the executioner"

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen said.

"You heard me" Densuke said, "I have vowed to have no mercy, so you either let me do this and it can be behind closed doors as usual, or I take matters into my own hands and I will make it very public and very messy"

Hiruzen sighed, "Very well"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Densuke said then sighed and leaned back in his chair.

It was over ten hours later that a heavily bandaged Naruto was brought out of the OR.

"How is he?" Densuke asked when an exhausted Mikoto stepped out of the OR.

"He'll live" Mikoto said after he sighed deeply and dropped into one of the seats.

Densuke sighed in relief.

"Naruto has a very high and potent healing factor, so we will need to keep him in the ICU for at most a week then we'll transfer him to the CCU and you'll be able to visit him" Mikoto said.

"Is it ok if I stay outside the ICU?" Densuke asked, "I know he's unaware of what's going on around him, but I want to be at his side"

"You are a very loyal friend" Mikoto said as he got up.

"I'll go home and keep an eye on everything and maybe clean up" Matsuyo said, "I'll see you in the evening"

"Ok" Densuke said then followed Mikoto to the ICU.

It was four days before Naruto was moved to the CCU, a week and a half before he was stable enough for a normal room and a further three weeks before Naruto was fit to be released.

\---

"Thank you, Mikoto-sensei" Naruto said as he was helped out of the wheelchair and handed a crutch.

"You are quite welcome, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said.

"Is there anything we need to know before we head home" Densuke asked.

"Yes" Mikoto said, "Naruto is to have at least three days bed rest with minimal strenuous movement after that he is fit for going back to the academy. I want him to keep using the crutch to help with his limp and to make sure you start those physiotherapy exercises I told you about they'll get rid of that limp in no time, ok?"

"Ok Sensei" Naruto said while gripping onto his crutch while Densuke held onto the blond from his other side.

"Thank you again, Sensei" Densuke said as the duo slowly made their way out of the hospital.

When the duo returned to their apartment building, Densuke helped Naruto up the stairs, but wouldn't let the blond enter his own apartment.

"I refuse to have you stay in your apartment" Densuke said as he pretty much dragged Naruto to his apartment door.

"What!? Why!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because I say so" Densuke said as he unlocked his door and led Naruto inside, "From now on you're staying with me"

"I can't do something like that!" Naruto said as Densuke led him over to the couch and helped him sit down.

"You can and you will" Densuke said firmly.

"Where will I sleep?" Naruto asked.

"With me, in my bed" Densuke said causing Naruto to blush.

"B-b-b-but your bed's kinda small" Naruto stammered, "H-h-h-h-how will we fit?"

"I threw out the old one and had a bigger one put in" Densuke replied then looked Naruto in the eye and sighed, "Naruto, do you remember what happened that night?"

"Not… not really" Naruto said as he looked away, "All I remember is feeling terrified then so much pain, but I do remember you saving me"

Densuke smiled slightly for a moment, "You're lucky. Unfortunately I don't get that luxury"

Naruto looked at his best friend.

"I remember every minute detail of that night vividly and I will remember it forever" Densuke said, "What I saw that night terrified me. I thought I knew what human cruelty was, but what those people did to you was on an unfathomable level and that is why I need you to stay here with me"

Naruto just stared at Densuke with wide eyes swimming with confusion.

"Naruto" Densuke said as he took Naruto's hand in his own, "You are my best friend maybe even more than that, I don't know. But what I do know is that I never,  _ever_  want  _anything_  like that to happen to you ever again and if I have to sit around, knowing that you are alone in your apartment, I will either become so scared for your safety that I will simply take you somewhere far from this village where I  _know_ you will be safe or I will go mad and kill anyone and  _everyone_  just so that I  _know_  no one will be able to hurt you again"

Naruto was dumbfounded as Densuke pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"So please, stay here with me" Densuke said, "And if you won't do it for your own safety, do it for my sanity because I  _know_  that if I lose you, I won't be able to handle it and I will destroy _everything_  in the ensuing grief and rage. So please, stay here with me so that I won't go mad with worry wondering if you're alright, so that I can see you, with my own eyes, and  _know_  that you are safe"

Naruto was shocked into silence; he couldn't understand what was going on. No one had ever cared for him like Densuke did, been scared for him, worried for him and he didn't know how to handle it, but he did know that he didn't want his best friend hurting like he was now or to go mad.

"Ok" Naruto said as he hugged Densuke back, "I'll stay here with you, just please stop worrying about me"

"I can't do that, Naruto" Densuke said as they parted, "You're my best friend"

"That's your answer to everything" Naruto said with a slightly annoyed pout.

"And why not?" Densuke said with a chuckle, "Next to family, friends are the most important thing in my life"

Naruto blushed slightly as a happy smile crossed his face.

"Come on" Densuke grunted as he helped Naruto get to his feet, "Let's get you to bed"

"What!? Now!?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, you heard Mikoto-sensei, three days bed rest" Densuke said as he let Naruto use him for support.

Naruto grumbled, "Stupid Zetsumei-sensei"

"Why do you call him that?" Densuke asked.

Naruto blushed, "You know how all the Medic-nins and doctors have to wear coats with name tags when they are on duty at the hospital?"

"Yeah"

"Well… before I knew how to read properly and I first met him, when I tried to read his name, I accidentally compressed the whole thing" Naruto said.

Densuke furrowed his brows for a moment while he imagined the Kanji for Itoshiki Mikoto then compressed them.

"Oh my God" Densuke said in shock, "Why would someone name their child like that?"

Naruto chuckled then noticed the gaping hole in Densuke's wall.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed, "Why is there a huge hole in the wall?"

"Yeeeahh" Densuke said as he blushed and scratched his nose, "I kinda had to kick it down when I found out you were missing, your door and windows were sealed shut"

"The landlord's gonna kill me!" Naruto said in despair.

"Don't worry" Densuke said, "I'll take care of it"

"But Den-chan-"

"I'll take care of it" Densuke said with a serious tone and glare.

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to this kind of treatment, "Fine"

"I'm glad you see thing my way" Densuke said happily.

"S'not like your giving me a choice" Naruto grumbled.

"Exactly" Densuke said then poked Naruto's cheek, "You're too damn stubborn for your own damn good"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at his best friend.

Densuke simply chuckled as he led the blond to the bedroom and helped him into bed while making sure not to disturb Matsuyo who was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Immediately Matsuyo woke up, dashed out the room and meowed eagerly when he reached the door.

"It's open!" Densuke yelled, not only knowing who was there due to his telepathy, but because of Matsuyo's behaviour.

"It's just me!" Iruka called out as he entered the apartment.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said loudly.

"I brought you two some breakfast!" Iruka said as they heard clattering in the kitchen.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Hey you two" Iruka said as he entered the room carrying a tray with two large, steaming bowls of ramen, a small plate of peach slices and a bowl of milk.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto said happily.

"Good morning, Sensei" Densuke said.

"Good morning" Iruka replied as he put the tray down on the bedside table and handed a bowl over to Naruto, "One Miso ramen with roasted pork fillet for you"

Next he picked up the other bowl and handed it to Densuke, "And one buttered-corn for you"

"Oh!" Densuke said with surprise, "Thank you sensei!"

Iruka smiled warmly as he placed the bowl of milk down on the ground for Matsuyo, who lapped at the contents eagerly, before stepping out of the room and came back with a chair.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Iruka asked as he sat down.

"I'm ok" Naruto said as he ate his ramen, "Zetsu- I mean, Mikoto-sensei says I have to stay in bed for three days and I have to use a crutch to help with my limp"

"I see" Iruka said.

"Mikoto-sensei also gave a list of physio-exercises for Naruto to do to eliminate the limp" Densuke said.

"That's good to hear" Iruka said, "Don't want anything to hamper your dream of becoming Hokage"

Naruto grinned happily and started inhaling his ramen.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Go easy on the ramen, I don't want you getting stains on our bed" Densuke said.

" _Our_ bed?" Iruka asked.

"Umm, yeah" Naruto said with a slight blush which was hidden by his bowl, "Den-chan says I have to stay here from now on"

Iruka furrowed his brows and jerked his head back slightly.

Densuke sighed, "When I became Naruto's friend, I made a promise to keep him safe, like I do with all my friends. The night Naruto was attacked, I failed him and I promise to  _never_  let that happen again, you have my solemn and eternally binding word. With Naruto staying here, I can make sure those…  _people_  don't try to hurt Naruto again because they know, when they bite, I bite back and harder"

Iruka sighed as he gave a smile of gratitude, "I'm glad Naruto became friends with someone like you. No one has shown as much care for him as you have. Sandaime-sama and I try, but our respective duties, make it difficult at times"

Densuke smiled as he finished off the rest of his ramen.

Iruka smiled thoughtfully at the happy expression on Naruto's face then looked around the room and noticed a six foot tall wooden post with notches carved up its length and long wooden pegs sticking out of it at certain points as well as a large water bowl and food bowl attached to the post.

"Hey, where's Momoko?" Iruka asked.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard as a very large bat flew in through the window and dropped a scroll on the bed before it flew over to the post, latched onto one of the pegs and closed its wings around itself.

"Speak of the devil and  _she_  shall appear" Densuke said with a cheeky smirk.

Momoko, a Greater Flying Fox, was Densuke's animal companion and best friend before he met Naruto. The two of them had been separated when he had been attacked by the Shibi Kyokai and the two had been reunited four months after Densuke had come to Konoha. She had crashed into Densuke's room in the middle of the night and was badly injured and severely malnourished. If it hadn't been for Naruto taking them to see Inuzuka Hana, the village vet and the same vet who had helped Matsuyo when Naruto first met him, Densuke was certain she would have died.

"Hello Momoko" Iruka said as he took the plate of peach slices and placed the slices in her food bowl.

Momoko chirped happily and dropped from her perch then latched onto the edge of the food bowl, using her thumb claws and began eating the fruit pieces eagerly.

"Well I should get going" Iruka said as he picked up the tray with the empty bowls, "Got a class to teach"

"Sorry for not being able to come for class for so long" Densuke said.

"It's alright, you were staying by Naruto's side" Iruka said then looked serious, "But I hope the two of you realise that we will need to hold longer remedial classes to catch up"

"We understand" Naruto said.

"Good" Iruka said then turned to leave, "I'll see the two of you in three days"

"Bye Sensei!" Naruto called out.

"Bye!" Iruka said then a few moments later, the duo heard the door open and shut.

The duo was silent for a few moments before a female voice said, "Naruto-sama"

Naruto looked up to see Momoko looking at him.

"How are you feeling?' the bat said.

"I'm ok" Naruto said, he was still getting used to the fact that Momoko could talk; although, according to Densuke, it wasn't as uncommon as one might think, "Not at 100%, but I'll get there soon"

"I'm glad" Momoko said as she climbed her way up the post, using the notches to better her grip, "Densuke-sama was most concerned for your wellbeing"

Densuke smiled slightly while Naruto looked thoughtful.

Momoko yawned once she was hanging from her perch before she wrapped her wings around herself and went to sleep.

"Nya~" Matsuyo mewed after he jumped onto the bed and nudged the scroll towards Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked when he picked up the scroll.

"Ah" Densuke said as he climbed onto the bed and sat against the head board between the window and Naruto then took the scroll from him and unsealed a box and a case from within, "I got these the night you were attacked"

Naruto frowned, "Then why did Momoko have them?"

"After you were attacked, I had them sent to a friend to have them altered" Densuke said as he held the box and case then handed them to Naruto, "Happy Belated Birthday, Naruto"

Naruto was shocked, he had never gotten a birthday present before. Iruka took him out to ramen last year and Teuchi would give him a few free bowls, while the Hokage would give him extra money that month, but no one had given him a present.

Naruto's hands shook slightly as he carefully placed the two boxes on his lap and stared at them.

"Open them" Densuke said causing Naruto to look at him with a dumbfounded expression then turn his attention back to the boxes.

"I… I" Naruto stammered.

"Here" Densuke said as he picked up the smaller case, "Let me do it"

Densuke opened the case up to reveal a pair of rectangle lens glasses with thin orange frames and black temple arms.

Densuke smirked, "I've seen you wearing my glasses and checking yourself out in the mirror when you think I'm not looking and quite frankly, I thought you looked quite good in them so I got you a pair"

Naruto blushed with embarrassment before taking the glasses from Densuke and putting them on, "How do I look?

"Very nice" Densuke said as he nodded in appreciation then smirked cheekily, "And also kinda cute"

A sour look crossed Naruto's face as he glared at Densuke for a moment then looked intrigued, "Do have a mirror or something?"

"Yup" Densuke said before he hopped over Naruto and off the bed then went over to his walk-in closet and returned with a six foot, full length mirror and placed it at the foot of his bed.

"Hmmm" Naruto said as he tilted his head around and examined himself in the mirror before turning his head to the side slightly, cupping his chin with his index and thumb, while the other fingers were curled in, smirked and said, "I look good~"

"Toldja" Densuke said, "Though I might recommend you lay off being seen with them on in public, you've got the megane-factor"

"Mega-wha?" Naruto said as he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Never mind" Densuke said.

Naruto shrugged then looked thoughtful before a serious expression crossed his face. Angling his head in such a way that the reflected light caused a glare, Naruto bunched the fingers of his right hand together and extended them. Naruto then placed his hand on the side of his head and pushed his glasses up slightly causing a single sharp twinkle of light to shine from the corner of his glasses.

"I have always wanted to try that" Naruto said while a shit eating grin spread across his face.

Densuke snorted in amusement before he put the mirror back in the closet and returned to the bed next to Naruto then picked up the unopened box and opened it.

"Goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Densuke said as he took the pair of black framed, orange tinted goggles with a black and red strap out of the box, "These were what I had altered"

"How so?"

"They've got seals inscribed on them that let you see in the dark and a second set that constantly siphon off and store minute amounts of chakra from you whenever you're wearing them" Densuke explained, "That way, you don't have to constantly keep your focus on the goggles and if you do lose focus, they won't suddenly stop functioning"

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, I thought you'd like them" Densuke said with a happy smile.

"I love 'em!" Naruto said then smiled brightly at his best friend, "Thank you, Den-chan!"

Densuke was slightly taken aback at how bright the smile was, but was quick to recover and smiled warmly when Naruto hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHooo! Another Chappie!
> 
> Small note - In my fic Konoha has a week long celebration that leads upto the day the Kyuubi was defeated. It also happens to be the worst week of naruto's life, at least until now.
> 
> Enjoy.


	6. Confessions

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
' _Italics_ ' - Telepathy  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

* * *

 

Two Years later.

\---

"Alright you two, that's enough for today" Iruka said with a tired sigh.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto, having grown to 5'9" over the past two years and would be turning sixteen in a few months, said as he quickly packed his bag and dashed out the classroom.

"I still don't know why he keeps attending these remedial classes" Iruka said as he sat in his chair.

"Naruto already explained it to you, Sensei" Densuke, now standing at 6'0", said while cleaning the chalk board, "Since the village still hates him, for whatever reason. Naruto decided to retain the façade of the happy-go-lucky idiot to help reduce the frequency of attempted assaults against him; the remedial classes support that façade. Plus they help reinforce what we learn, which is an added bonus. I mean, we both know how smart he is now and how much he enjoys reading"

"True" Iruka said then sighed, "I just hope all these façades he shows to the world don't make him lose touch with who he really is"

Densuke smirked while returning to his desk and started packing his bag, "That's what I'm there for. I act as his anchor for his true self, plus he told me that once he graduates, the  _true_ Uzumaki Naruto will be revealed to the world"

Iruka sighed again, "I just wish he didn't do so abysmally in class, it makes me feel like a failure at times"

"It's like you taught us, Sensei" Densuke said as he hefted his bag onto his shoulders and made his way out the classroom, "'Look underneath the underneath'"

Iruka snorted and chuckled as he watched the second of his two favourite students leave.

\---

Naruto sighed as he wandered the streets of Konoha; the past week had been very difficult for him. He was so emotionally confused that he felt that if he didn't sort it out then it would create problems between him and Densuke.

Naruto sighed and looked up only to realise he was back at his apartment building.

"You're home later than usual" Densuke said from the couch when Naruto entered the apartment.

"Y-Yeah, I was… hanging out with Konohamaru" Naruto said as he dumped his bag on the kitchen table and started making his towards the bedroom.

"Naruto" Densuke said causing the blond to stop, "We need to talk"

"Can it wait?" Naruto asked, "I'm really tired and I wanna soak in the tub"

"It's important" Densuke said, "Really important"

Naruto gave a soft exasperated sigh and trudged his way back to the living room where he saw Densuke sitting on the large couch reading.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Naruto said then inwardly winced at how curt and rude he had just been to his best friend.

Densuke sighed as he placed his book on the table and looked at Naruto with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "What's happened to us, Naruto?"

Naruto winced and started fidgeting.

"We've grown distant, we've stopped hanging out; hell we've stopped having meals together!" Densuke said.

Naruto continued to fidget.

"Is this about what had happened last week?" Densuke asked

Naruto whole body jerked as he blushed furiously while his mind delved into memory.

A week prior, the duo, as usual, were sleeping with Densuke spooned into Naruto's back and holding him protectively, had been abruptly woken up by their alarm clock and when Naruto reached to turn it off, he ended up leaning too far and had fallen off the bed, pulling Densuke with him.

Once Naruto had shaken the daze out of his head, he tried to sit up only for his eyes to widen in shock when he suddenly found himself lip-locked with his best friend and roommate. However, what shocked him even further was that Densuke had proceeded to push the blond back down and deepened the kiss and just as Naruto was starting to get into it, the alarm clock started ringing again.

Look" Densuke said snapping Naruto back to reality, "I'm sorry for kissing you, it was an impulsive act, but I don't regret it. In fact it made me think and realise a few things"

Naruto looked at Densuke then stood up, "Look, I have things to do. Can we talk about this later?"

Densuke never had a chance to reply before Naruto dashed out of the apartment.

\---

Naruto didn't know how long he had been sitting on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage's Monument, but he was sure it was well past midnight.

"*Sigh* What do I do?" Naruto asked as he buried his head in his hands, "Why am I so confused? What am I confused over?"

"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was up here" Naruto heard and immediately turned to see a tall, muscular man wearing a bandana on his head, with black cargo trousers, a navy blue, from-fitting full length shirt, black boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with an edge in is voice.

The man chuckled, "No need to be all defensive. I'm just a simple man here to enjoy the view"

Naruto had a cold look on his face.

"Alright" the man said while raising his hands and taking a few steps back then gestured to his thumb to the Sandaime's head, "I'll just go sit over there"

Naruto kept his eyes locked on the man as he went over to the other head and sat down. Naruto continued to watch the man for a while, but soon after returned to his own sulking.

"Magnificent isn't it?" the man asked.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, it was a still night so their voices were able to carry over to each other.

"The view" the man said, "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess so" Naruto said.

"It really puts things in perspective" the man said and gave a hearty sigh, "How insignificant one person can be. Any day, at any time, any one of us can simply cease to be and it wouldn't cause as much as a blip in this village. A few people may be affected, but the rest of the village would continue on as always"

Naruto was now staring at the man with intrigue.

"And yet" the man said, "It was because of one man, that this village was allowed to exist in the first place"

"The Shodaime was a great man" Naruto said.

"Indeed he was" the man said, "And while he may have been the one to birth the idea, without the support of his friends, family, loved ones, even his greatest rival; none of this would have come to be"

Naruto turned to look at the village and stared at it.

"Do you have anyone you love or at least care deeply for?" the man asked.

Immediately an image of Densuke appeared in Naruto, mind.

"Yeah… though I think that may no longer be the case" Naruto muttered.

"Why's that?" the man asked.

"We've become distant… though is more a case of I've been distant" Naruto replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man asked then got a suspicious look from Naruto, "Hey, I'm just a random stranger, I don't know your name and you don't know mine and after tonight you'll probably never see me again"

Naruto continued to look sceptical for a moment before sighing and turning to face the village, "A week ago, my best friend and roommate kissed me"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he tucked his legs in, raising his knees, "I mean at first it was an accident when he fell on top of me and our lips touched when I tried to sit up, but then… then he pushed me back down and started kissing me"

"… Did you like it?"

Naruto flinched and blushed, though you couldn't really see it due to the night, "I… I don't know… maybe? It didn't last very long and we were interrupted by the alarm clock, but since then I've been so confused"

The man remained silent for a moment, "Do you like him?"

"Of course, he's my best friend!" Naruto said.

"Do you care about him?"

"Yes! He was the first person to made me feel like I was worth a damn, the first person who  _wanted_  to be my friend. He stood up for me, he said he would protect me and he has! He's even saved my life. Without him, I would be dead"

"Do you like living with him?"

"Yes!"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love him?"

"YES! I-" immediately Naruto froze and looked at the man who was smirking.

" _There_  lays your answer" the man said.

"B-But how?" Naruto asked, "I-I mean h-how do you know when you love someone? What  _is_  love?"

Suddenly the man was crouching in front of Naruto and placed his index and middle finger over Naruto's heart, "To answer your first question, listen to what heart says and you will know"

The man then stood up and started to walk away, "Your second question is one that has plagued all sentient life since the beginning of time so no one can ever  _truly_  give you an answer"

Naruto turned back to the village and stared out over it.

"Ne, Ossan!" Naruto said as he turned only to see the man had disappeared.

Turning back to the village, Naruto remained immersed in his thoughts for a while before a familiar sound caught his attention.

"Nyaa~ Purrrr"

"Nyanko-sensei!" Naruto said happily as the Apple-head Siamese rubbed up against him and crawled into his lap, "What are you doing here?"

"Purrrr" Matsuyo purred contently as Naruto pet and scratched the feline.

Looking at his watch, Naruto realised how late it was and decided to go home.

"Come on Sensei, let's go home" Naruto said as he stood up while Matsuyo hopped onto Naruto's shoulders and draped himself across them.

\---

Densuke heard the door open when Naruto came home, but stayed in bed, seemingly asleep and knew the blond was going to sleep in his own bed like he had the past week, but was surprised when, sometime later, he felt his covers move, a warm body slide in behind and drape an arm over him.

"Den-chan? Are you awake?"

Densuke was silent for a moment before he sighed and decided to reply, "Yeah I'm awake"

Silence.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said as he held the older teen tight, "I shouldn't have been so distant this past week and I'm sorry"

"Why?" Densuke asked as he turned to face the blond, "Why did you act like that? If that kiss really bothered you then I-"

"It wasn't that" Naruto said, silencing Densuke.

"Then what?"

"I was confused" Naruto said, "My head was such a mess and I couldn't sort anything out"

"And now?"

"Still a mess, but not as much as before" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And what conclusion did you come to?"

Naruto smile a true smile, "I love you… I think"

"You think?" Densuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, I-I-I've never been shown love before so I don't really know what love is and-" Naruto said, starting to panic only to be silenced when Densuke pressed his lips against Naruto's.

"I love you too, Naruto" Densuke said when they parted.

"Y-You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do" Densuke said as he caressed Naruto's face with his hands and kissed him.

Naruto moaned softly as Densuke deepened the kiss and climbed on top of him.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto said when they parted for air.

"Did you like that?" Densuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

Densuke smirked, "Want me to do that again?"

Naruto nodded again before they locked lips again.

' _You owe me_ ' Matsuyo projected as he sauntered away from his food bowl, ' _If I hadn't spoken to him when he was at the Monument, the two of you would have drifted apart_ '

' _And what makes you think we would have drifted apart?_ ' Densuke asked while unbuttoning Naruto's pyjama top, sliding a hand under the fabric and started caressing the blonde's torso, eliciting soft pleasurable moans from Naruto.

' _Because you're too damn nice for your own damn good'_ Matsuyo said as he hopped onto the couch and curled up for the night, ' _You would have never told him your true feelings, you would have never read his thoughts to see his confusion due to that stupid moral compass of yours and the two of you would have drifted apart while you would have accepted it for what it was. All in all, you would have been an idiot_ '

Densuke remained silent as he kissed his way along Naruto's jawline, down his neck and started sucking, licking and nibbling at the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"Ahhh~ Den-chan!" Naruto moaned at the feeling of Densuke's mouth on his neck and his thumbs raking across Naruto's stiff nipples then started to panic slightly when he felt Densuke start kissing down his torso, "D-Den-chan. Den-chan!"

"Don't worry, Naruto" Densuke said as he lifted his head, his breath heavy and cheeks dark with arousal, "I won't go anywhere below your navel, I promise. Not until you're ready, not until you want me to"

"You promise?' Naruto asked.

"I promise" Densuke said breathily, "You have my word"

Naruto simply leaned forward and captured Densuke's lips with his own.

' _Thank you, Matsuyo_ ' Densuke projected as he felt Naruto start sucking on his tongue, ' _Thank you for bringing us together like this_ '

' _You are welcome, you morally idiotic vampire_ ' Matsuyo replied as a smile crept across his feline features and laid his head on the cushion to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Naruto and Densuke were woken up when Matsuyo jumped onto their bed and meowed loudly.

"Nn? Mmmm" Naruto groaned as he woke, "*Yawn* Sensei?"

"Purrrr~" Matsuyo purred as he nuzzled Naruto's cheek with his head.

"Morning Sensei" Naruto said sleepily and tried to get out of bed only to have Densuke pull him back.

"Den-chan" Naruto said as he tried to free himself, "I have to give Sensei and Momoko their food"

"Nooo" Densuke whined sleepily, "Stay in bed. Feed them later"

Matsuyo promptly jumped onto Densuke's chest and swatted his nose while Momoko screeched in protest.

"See, now you pissed them off" Naruto said.

"Nnnn, hurry up" Densuke groaned as he turn over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

Naruto chuckled as he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

After he had prepared Matsuyo's food and cut up various fruits for Momoko, he returned to his and Densuke's room and served their animal companions their food.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama" Momoko said as she began eating her dinner.

"Momo-chan" Naruto whined, "How many times have I told you to stop calling me Sama? It makes me feel stuck up"

"I cannot do that" Momoko said, "You are Densuke-sama's mate and must be treated accordingly"

"M-Mate!?"

"You don't like being my mate?" Densuke asked slyly as he hooked a finger under the waist of Naruto's pyjama bottoms and tugged, causing the blond to fall back onto the bed, his bare back landing against Densuke's bare chest, their shirts having been removed during the night.

"It's not a question of being your mate, but rather being  _called_ your mate" Naruto said with blush on his cheeks.

"Then what would you prefer?" Densuke asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and kissed the back of his neck, "Lover? Beloved? Admirer? Beau? Companion? Inamorato? Heartthrob? Object of Affection? Boyfriend? Boy-toy?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at Densuke, "Don't you ever refer to me as a boy-toy"

Densuke laughed, "I'm surprised you know what that even means"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You do know we live in the red-light district"

"Yes" Densuke said.

"And I've been living here since I was three" Naruto said.

"Your point being…?"

"The shop-boy before a temple gate reads a sutra untaught" Naruto quoted.

"Ahhh~" Densuke said with understanding, "Been learning through osmosis have you?"

"It's not like you can really help it" Naruto said.

"I wasn't judging you" Densuke said softly as his hands began trailing over Naruto's smooth torso while he kissed the blonde's shoulder, "Just making an observation"

"Okay" Naruto said and groaned softly at the enjoyable feeling of Densuke's hands raking over his skin while his breathing started to deepen.

"You enjoying this?" Densuke whispered.

"Un huh" Naruto grunted as his eyes fluttered closed.

"You want me to do more?" Densuke asked as he started teasing one of Naruto's nipples with his thumb.

"Un huh" Naruto said breathily as ripples of pleasure ran through him.

"How much more? 'cause I can do things" Densuke whispered then licked the shell of Naruto's ear causing the blond to shiver, "Thing that would make you scream in ecstasy, things that would make the Devil blush, things that-"

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"GODDAMMIT!" Naruto shouted as he abruptly sat up, a pissed off expression on his face then stormed out of the room.

"Note to self" Densuke muttered, a shocked expression on his face, "Never cock-block Uzumaki Naruto, even if there was no intention of sex to begin with"

\---

"What?" Naruto said curtly as he opened the door with a very displeased expression on his face.

"Package delivery for Sentou Densuke" the ANBU at the door said.

"Since when do ANBU do courier missions?" Naruto asked his anger being replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"VIP and/or high paying clients only" the ANBU said.

Naruto shrugged then turned his head back into the apartment and yelled, "DEN-CHAN! THERE'S AN ANBU WITH A PACKAGE FOR YOU!"

"COMING" Densuke called.

A few seconds later Densuke arrived at the door and while Naruto stepped aside, he seductively whispered, "Go back to bed, I'll come join you in a bit"

Naruto blushed then promptly returned to the bedroom.

Densuke chuckled then turned his attention to the ANBU, "Yes?"

"Are you Sentou Densuke?" the operative asked.

"No, I'm the Princess of Cupcakes" Densuke said.

The operative remained silent.

Densuke sighed in exasperation, "Yes, I'm Sentou Densuke"

The operative held out a clipboard with an invoice attached.

"God, would it kill you people to laugh every once in a while" Densuke asked as he signed the invoice then pricked his thumb with a senbon and smeared some blood on the seal for ID clarification.

"Yes" the ANBU said as he took the clipboard back.

"Well at least you're honest" Densuke said as he shrugged and was given a scroll.

"Confirming safe delivery of package" the ANBU operative said.

"Safe delivery and receipt of package confirmed" Densuke replied, "Good day to you ANBU-san"

The operative nodded and promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Densuke returned to the room and stopped dead at the sight of Naruto, still topless, wearing his goggles around his neck, glasses on his nose, the bed covers bunched up near his waist and one arm folded behind his head, revealing his underarm, all while reading a book.

"Do you have  _any_  idea how sexy you look right now?" Densuke asked as he stood in the doorway smirking while his eyes drank in Naruto's body, a flicker of lust in his eyes, "If I were a lesser man, I'd be ravaging you right now"

"Pervert" Naruto said.

"You say, 'pervert', I say, 'perfectly normal horny teenager'" Densuke said.

"It still doesn't absolve you of your sins" Naruto said, eyes still glued to his book.

"What sins? Appreciating my boyfriend's body?" Densuke asked as he slid onto the bed next to Naruto and began caressing the blonde's chest, "If that is a sin, then may I never find absolution"

"You are insufferable" Naruto said as his cheeks began to darken.

"My, my, aren't we using big words" Densuke smirked.

Naruto continued to glare at the older teen.

"Oh come on!" Densuke said a smirk on his face, "You didn't find even the least bit romantic?"

"No"

"Your cheeks say otherwise"

"I have a fever"

"No you don't"

"I'm drunk"

"There's no booze in the house"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"It's a neural condition"

"Liar" Densuke said with a chuckle.

"…"

Densuke chuckled.

"So what did you have delivered?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh~ deflection, such a simple and obvious tactic" Densuke mused, "Alright, I'll play along, but only because I really want to show you what I got"

Naruto sat up straight while Densuke got out of bed, opened the scroll and unsealed the contents.

"A jacket with a big hood?" Naruto asked when he saw the black jacket with crimson red inner lining.

"Not just any jacket" Densuke said, "I had it custom made so that I can wear it when I graduate. It's got a special material that allows one to camouflage into their environment. It also has a set of inter-linked storage seals inside each of the pockets and the sleeve openings"

"Inter-linked?" Naruto asked.

"They share a single dimensional pocket so you can access their contents from any matrix that's part of the network" Densuke explained.

Naruto remained confused.

"Think of them as multiple doors that lead to the same room" Densuke simplified.

"Oh! Oh wow!" Naruto said in astonishment, "Where did you get it from?"

"A friend of mine makes this kind of stuff" Densuke said as he held the jacket against his chest.

"Must have been expensive" Naruto said.

"Not really" Densuke said, "I get a massive discount because he sends me prototype products to test out from time to time, that and I give really detailed reports so the discount is his show of appreciation. In fact he was the one who modified your goggles so they can see in the dark"

"Oh wow! Seriously!?"

"Yup!" Densuke said as he unsealed another jacket, a shit eating grin on his face, "I also had a jacket made for you"

"What!? Why!?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the jacket that and black and orange on the outside with an orange inner lining. (Naruto's Shippuuden jacket but with a large hood and several pockets)

"Felt like it" Densuke said then noticed something on the scroll and unrolled it to reveal three additional storage seals, "Eh?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we got extra stuff" Densuke replied.

"What sort of stuff?" Naruto asked.

Densuke then unsealed the remaining contents and was stunned to see a pair of black trousers; one with a red stripe running down each thigh, the other with two, thinner orange stripes; a pair of weapon pouches, a pair of black Shinobi sandals, also with red and orange stripes respectively and a pair of wrist straps, one black and red, the other black and orange.

"Whoa" Naruto said.

"A full Shinobi uniform for both of us" Densuke said the unravelled the scroll further to reveal a letter that had been written.

"Dear Densuke" Densuke read, "Here are the jackets you order and since I was inspired and you are such a good guinea pig, I decided to throw in a little extra free of charge. Along with your custom specifications, all items are heavily resistant to all weapons except for chakra blades, chakra enhanced weaponry and other ' _special_ ' weapons. So while wailing on you with a sword won't slice you open, it will still hurt like a bitch being hit with the damn thing. Also, all items of clothing are thermally self-regulating so you won't roast or freeze when on missions and the wrist straps display an inventory when chakra is channelled into them. And finally, congratulations on your new boyfriend, my brother says he wants 'pictures'"

"That was nice of him" Naruto said as he sorted out his set of clothing.

"It was" Densuke muttered then looked annoyed, "But what I want to know is how the HELL did they find out about us?"

Densuke then unravelled the scroll a little further to reveal a post script that said, "Blame Momoko"

"Bloody Traitress" Densuke growled as he glared at the sleeping bat.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his new clothes, "Should we try them on?"

"Nah" Densuke said, "We should wait until we graduate, that way it'll be like we deserve to wear them"

"Ok" Naruto said before he and Densuke carefully folded their new clothes and placed them away in the closet he shared with Densuke.

"So now what do we do?" Naruto asked when he returned to the bed while Densuke remained standing.

"Well" Densuke said, "We could go out for something to eat then head to the training fields and work on your Bunshin no Jutsu or we can stay in bed all day and make-out with the odd grope snuck in here and there"

"Option two is tempting,  _very_ tempting" Naruto said with a seductive smirk as he licked his finger and trailed it down his chest, ending at his navel.

"Ooooh acting naughty, are we?" Densuke said as he smirked.

"I have to be. Especially with you for a boyfriend" Naruto said then did a complete emotional 180 when he turned sombre, "But I think we should go with the first choice, I seriously need to work on my Bunshin"

"Ok" Densuke said, "You wanna shower first or should I?"

"I'll go first" Naruto said as he got off the bed and just as he passed Densuke, the older teen grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a searing kiss.

"*pant* *pant* Wow" Naruto panted.

"Damn right, wow" Densuke said while smiling.

Naruto returned the smile before making his way into the bathroom.

\---

Five months later.

\---

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you fail" Iruka said sadly.

"Oh come on, Iruka-sensei" Mizuki said, "Make an exception for Naruto-kun, he tried so hard and it was only the Bunshin no Jutsu"

"If I could I would. I really would" Iruka said as he sighed, "But you and I both know we can't. This year it was decided that the Bunshin no Jutsu would hold a greater weightage compared to the other aspects of the test, that combined with Naruto failing the Genjutsu portion of the exam made Naruto fall below the pass mark. I'm sorry"

"It's ok, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said with dismay, "You taught me well, I just couldn't get the hang of the Bunshin no Jutsu and I was really looking forward to graduating with Den-chan"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I really am" Iruka apologised.

"It's not your fault, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said, his eyes lost and empty, "I'll… I'll see you once classes start up again"

\---

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto heard and looked up from where he was sitting on the swing and saw Densuke and their closest friend, Narukami Yuu, a teen with bowl-shaped grey hair and grey eyes who was two inches taller than Naruto, but an inch shorter than Densuke. The duo had met Yuu shortly after Densuke had joined the academy, he was a quite boy and seemed expressionless and cold, but after Densuke and Naruto practically forced their way into his life, he became much more expressive and revealed his dry sense of humour which Densuke and Naruto found hilarious.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Naruto said as he noticed the Hitai-ite displayed on both their foreheads, "Congrats to you both, by the way"

"Yeah well… I'd rather hand it back" Yuu said, "The three of us work so well together, I was sure the three of us were gonna be on the same team and I was really looking forward to it. Without you, it just won't be the same"

"You shouldn't do that" Naruto said, "The two of you graduated, you're Shinobi now. Go kick-ass"

Yuu sighed, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright" Yuu said, "We were gonna head to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate, but now I guess we're just gonna have lunch"

"You two go on ahead" Naruto said.

"You sure?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah"

"Ok" Yuu said and started to leave.

"I'll catch up" Densuke said while Yuu simply waved over his shoulder.

"You ok?" Densuke asked once Yuu had left.

"I'll get over it" Naruto said.

Densuke sighed, "Guess you'd like a bit of space now huh?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright" Densuke said, "Want me to bring you back something from Ichiraku's?"

"Nah" Naruto said as he shook his head, "I'm gonna wander around the village for a bit, you know, to clear my head. I'll probably be back late"

"Alright, stay safe ok" Densuke said then looked around to make sure no one was around while using his telepathy to check if no one hidden was looking at them before cupping Naruto's face with his hands and kissing him deeply, "I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too" Naruto said softly as a smile graced his lips.

"Good" Densuke said as he stood up and smiled, "Now don't do anything stupid"

"I won't" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Liar" Densuke said with a smirk before walking out into the streets.

Sometime later, just as Naruto was getting up to leave, he was alerted to a presence.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked to see Mizuki approaching him.

"Oh, hello Mizuki-sensei" Naruto replied though inside he was cautious, Densuke absolutely did not like Mizuki and it made Naruto weary of him too.

"I'm sorry you were not able to pass" Mizuki said, "It really was unfair"

"It's ok Sensei" Naruto said, "I was just really looking forward to graduating with Densuke"

"You are quite close to Sentou-kun, aren't you?" Mizuki said.

"He's my best friend" Naruto said.

"I see" Mizuki said, "It must hurt, not being able to graduate with your friend"

"I'll get over it" Naruto said dejectedly, "I'll just have to wait another year before I can take the exams again"

Mizuki sighed, "What if… what if you didn't have to wait that long"

Naruto's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that there is a make-up exam you can take" Mizuki said.

"What?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"It's true" Mizuki said as he kneeled and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "There is a special test you can take that will make up for your failure and make you a Genin"

"I dunno" Naruto said sceptically, "It sounds kinda iffy. Besides, Iruka-sensei would have mentioned something like that"

Mizuki chuckled, "You know how Iruka-sensei is; he won't help you unless you ask for it"

"Yeah, he is like that" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And lucky for you, I was able to convince him to let you take the test" Mizuki said with a smile.

"I dunno" Naruto said.

"Just think about it" Mizuki said, "You will be able to graduate alongside your best friend. You might even be sorted into the same team. Serving together as proud Konoha shinobi, side-by-side"

"That does sound nice" Naruto said.

"It's a lot more than that" Mizuki said, "Plus I'm pretty sure you will ace this test and who knows, the Hokage might even congratulate you"

"Are you sure, I'll be able to pass it?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely" Mizuki said then sighed, "But I understand if you don't want to do it. There is nothing wrong with waiting a year and I'm sure you will pass with flying colours then, but I really don't think it would be the same. I mean, sure you'll be a shinobi, but Sentou-kun will have already been one for an entire year and whenever you two meet, you will constantly be reminded of the fact that he is one year ahead and you had to repeat. I've seen it happen before and it tends to drive a wedge between people"

"Ok!" Naruto said as he stood up quickly, his fists clenched tightly, "I'll do it"

Mizuki smiled.

\---

"God, I'm probably gonna get into so much trouble for this" Naruto muttered as he jumped through the trees, "But if there is any chance that this test is legit, I'll take it"

"Ok, let's see" Naruto said once he landed in a clearing and opened the scroll, "I just have to learn one Jutsu from here and I pass"

As Naruto read through the scroll, his eyes widened, "Wow! These are pretty awesome! Kage Bunshin, Kunai/Shuriken Kage Bunshin, I should note these down"

Naruto then took out a pen and a notepad and began scribbling down the Jutsus as well as the details pertaining to each of them.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?" Iruka called out as he landed in the clearing, it had been eight hours since Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll and it was nearing dawn, "Naruto!"

Iruka looked around frantically then cried out in pain and fell to his knees when several shuriken lodged themselves in his back.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka" Mizuki drawled as he jumped down from the trees, "I always said wearing your emotions on your sleeve would get you in trouble. You were so frantic and flustered; you couldn't even dodge my shuriken"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he dropped in into the clearing with the scroll on his back.

"Ah Naruto-kun, so glad you could join us" Mizuki said.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF HERE! ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Iruka yelled.

"Ah, ah ahhh~" Mizuki said as he waggled a finger, "You do that and I'm afraid you may never see Iruka ever again. So hand me that scroll and no one gets hurt"

Naruto paused.

"If… If I give you the scroll, do you promise not to hurt Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Mizuki said.

"Do you swear upon your honour as a Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes, I swear. NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN SCROLL!" Mizuki shouted in anger.

"No Naruto, don't! It's not worth it!" Iruka yelled.

"It is for you" Naruto said then tossed the scroll at Mizuki.

However, just before the scroll reached him, it exploded.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mizuki roared.

"Exactly what Iruka-sensei taught us" Naruto said, a cold expression on his face, "If there is a chance sensitive information will fall into enemy hand, it is better to destroy it, then to let the enemy have it"

"Naruto" Iruka said, pride swelling within him.

"You insignificant, good-for-nothing, DAMN DEMON-BRAT!" Mizuki roared before his eyes widened in surprise followed by a calculating smirk spread across his face, "Naruto, have you ever wondered why the villagers hate you so much? Why they shun you and hurt you every chance they get?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt frozen in place.

"No Mizuki, you mustn't! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki yelled then turned to face Naruto, "You know how in the academy they teach you that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and died in the process? Well that not true. The truth is, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you"

Naruto was stunned.

"That's right, you are the Kyuubi reborn! You are responsible for killing countless innocent people!" Mizuki yelled before his eyes narrowed and malice filled his voice, "But worst of all, you murdered the Yondaime"

Naruto started to shake as he slowly looked at his hands, "I… I'm the… Kyuubi?"

"Yes" Mizuki hissed in triumph.

"NO!" Iruka shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER,  _EVER_  THINK THAT ABOUT YOURSELF EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE THE CONTAINER, THE PRISON THAT KEEPS THE KYUUBI AT BAY!"

"The... The prison?"

"Yes!" Iruka said, "The prison and so much more. Did you know that it takes a tremendous amount of willpower for a person to keep a Biju sealed within them? Yet you have been doing it unconsciously for the past sixteen years. So remember, you are Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of the Kyuubi, the HERO AND SAVIOUR OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!"

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as happiness gushed within him.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mizuki roared as he flung a massive shuriken at Iruka, but just before impact, the shuriken and Naruto suddenly switched places, with Naruto standing in front of Iruka and the shuriken disappearing into the forest.

"What? How?" Mizuki said.

"Kawarimi" Naruto said, a look of fury in his eyes before he made a cross shaped symbol with his hands, "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly the entire clearing was filled with smoke and when it cleared, hundreds of Narutos filled the clearing.

The original Naruto snarled in fury as he pointed at Mizuki and roared, "DESTROY HIM!"

The yells of hundreds of Narutos filled the air as they all descended upon Mizuki and showed him their wrath.

"Are you alright sensei?" Naruto asked once all the clones had dispersed, revealing a severely battered and broken Mizuki.

"I'm alright, Naruto" Iruka said then looked worried, "But the scroll… Naruto that was one of Konoha's most precious treasures"

Naruto grinned, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I didn't actually destroy it"

"Huh?" Iruka said just before another Naruto appeared with a large scroll in its arms and handed it over before blowing up in a puff of smoke, "But-But how?"

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said, "Although in this case it would be Fuin no Sho Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"You… You duplicated the scroll?" Iruka said incredulously.

"Well not a perfect duplicate" Naruto said, "I had already learned Kage Bunshin and was working on this one before I heard you. So what I gave to Mizuki-teme was an imperfect copy. It just looked like the scroll, you wouldn't be able to open even it if you wanted to"

"You learned all that in one night?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "But I promise to master Shuriken Kage Bunshin before you know it"

Iruka smiled then said, "Help me up and let's go report this to the Hokage"

"Ok" Naruto said as he placed Iruka's arm around his shoulder and carefully helped him up.

\---

Densuke sighed as he stared at the blackboard, his head resting on his arms that were folded on the table.

"Densuke-kun, is everything alright?" Hyuuga Hinata asked as she was walking up the steps and stopped next to Densuke's table. Naruto and Densuke had befriended her as well and had brought her into their little group along with Yuu. The three boys had done wonders for her self-confidence and had even broken her of her stuttering.

"He's just depressed that Naruto didn't graduate" Yuu said.

"Oh" Hinata said, "I like your new clothes, Densuke-kun"

"Thanks" Densuke said with little enthusiasm then sighed, "He didn't even come home last night. I hope he's alright and didn't get into any trouble"

Densuke then heard a high pitched bark followed by nudging and turned to see Akamaru, Kiba's puppy, had scampered onto the table and was trying to comfort Densuke.

"Arr!" Akamaru barked.

"Thank you Akamaru" Densuke said with a smile as he pet the small ninken causing it to bark and pant in satisfaction, "Go on; get back to your partner"

"Arr! Arr!" Akamaru barked happily before scampering off the table and back to Kiba.

"I'm sure he's fine" Hinata said with a smile as she laid a comforting hand on Densuke's shoulder. She knew the duo were in love with each other even before they did and even though it hurt knowing she would never be the focus of Naruto's affection, she was able to reconcile and now viewed the two young men as her own brothers, though she would never admit it out loud.

Suddenly the classroom door flew open and a beaming Naruto walked in wearing his new Shinobi attire, hitai-ite displayed proudly on his head.

"What are you doing here, Dobe?" Sasuke sneered, "This class is for graduates, not failing, held-back losers like yourself"

Densuke's eyes narrowed as he glared the back of Sasuke's head, since the Uchiha was sitting in front of him, before silently getting up from his chair, leaning forward and smacking Sasuke's face into the table.

"If you bothered to look a little harder,  _moron_ , you'd notice there is a hitai-ite on Naruto's forehead identifying him as a Shinobi of Konohagakure. Ergo, he has found another method to have him recognised as a Shinobi" Densuke said, "You know, for a clan that supposedly prides itself on their eyes, your powers of observation are pretty depressing"

Immediately Sasuke stood from his seat and glared scathingly at Densuke.

"Glare at me all you want, Uchiha. You don't scare me" Densuke said as he glared right back while folding his arms, "I can and  _will_  take you down"

"Alright everyone, settle down" Iruka said with a sigh as he entered the classroom with a large folder in his arms, "Naruto, go sit down. Densuke-kun, stop threatening Sasuke and sit down. Sasuke, stop pissing Densuke-kun off by pestering Naruto and take your seat, it's time to sort you all into your Genin Teams"

\---

"… Team Seven, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, will consist of Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Haruno Sakura"

"CHA! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed, "True love conquers all!"

Meanwhile Densuke was left twitching at the shrillness of Sakura's voice.

"And Narukami Yuu"

"… What?" Yuu said, "You're joking, right?"

"Nooo, I'm not" Iruka said.

"You can't be serious" Yuu said with despair written all over his face, "You're sticking me with Emo, Boy-depressing and the Bubble-gum Princess!? Did I wrong you at some point to warrant this kind of punishment?"

Densuke and Naruto snickered at the two nicknames.

"That's not very nice, Yuu-kun" Iruka said, "And for your information, I did not have a hand in deciding the team placements"

"Then could you at least stick me with Naruto or Densuke or both if they're on the same team" Yuu pleaded, "Otherwise I'll be driven insane"

"I'm sorry Yuu-kun" Iruka said, "But the team placements are final. Hokage-sama and the various Jounin Senseis deliberated extensively yesterday and through the night to decide on the most suitable team placements. It is out of my hands"

Yuu sighed.

"Tough luck, Yuu-chan" Naruto said as he patted the teen's shoulder.

"Team Eight, under the tutelage of Kurenai Yuuhi, will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka said, "Team Nine is still in active service so Team Ten, under Sarutobi Asuma, will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino"

"WHAT!?" Ino screeched.

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered, "Troublesome"

"You can bloody well say that again" an annoyed Yuu said as he sat back and folded his arms.

"Alright that's it for the team placements" Iruka said with a sigh, "Are there any questions?"

"Sensei" Densuke said as he raised his hand, catching the teacher's attention, "What about Naruto and myself?"

"Yeah" Naruto said, "We weren't assigned to a team"

"I was just about to get to that" Iruka said, "Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said without raising his hand, "How did the Dobe get to become a ninja, he failed?"

"Naruto performed a great service to the village and the Hokage deemed him fit for active duty. That is all I am allowed to tell you" Iruka said.

"Hn"

"Ah Sasuke, every the eager conversationalist" Densuke said earning a snicker from Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke rebutted.

"Mmmm" Densuke mused with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand" Iruka said catching Densuke's and Naruto's attention, "Due to the rather odd number of graduates this year, I'm afraid the two of you have been put in reserve"

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed while Densuke was simply wide eyed.

"However, the Hokage has recently devised a new training programme for newly graduated Genin and is looking for freshly minted Genin to test it out" Iruka explained, "Initially, Densuke-kun was selected to help evaluate the new programme, but with Naruto's recent acceptance into the Shinobi Forces, he was selected in testing out the new programme as well"

"Sounds interesting" Densuke said, "What does the programme entail?"

"You will get proper details if you agree, but the general synopsis is that every week, the two of you will be rotated amongst the recently activated Genin teams learning what the Jounin Senseis have to teach you, more specifically what they specialise in and at the end of each week you will submit an evaluation. The Hokage stipulates that with Genin being taught by Jounins in their specialised fields, the Genin will have better levels of understanding in said fields. Better understanding means better quality Shinobi. Better quality Shinobi means greater safety, security and business for the village and that, in turn, means the village will prosper"

"Hmm" Densuke said thoughtfully, "Well if it helps benefit the village, I'd be happy to help. Right, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto said, "But I do have one question"

"Go ahead" Iruka said.

"What will we do for money?" Naruto asked, "As Shinobi we are considered adults and are no longer eligible for receiving a monthly allowance from the Hokage, so what will Den-chan and I do for money?"

"Well since this is a military funded research project, spearheaded by the Hokage himself, and the two of you are military personnel, under his command, the two of you will be given a weekly stipend the exact amount of which the Hokage will inform you of and you will be allowed to perform D-Ranked missions, that don't extend beyond the village walls, on your own, once you are cleared by one of the Jounin Senseis, but there will also be times where the two of you will be made to participate in full team missions, in which case you will be paid accordingly" Iruka explained.

"Oh!' Naruto said, "Well that sounds pretty reasonable"

"So will the two of you agree to help?" Iruka asked.

"I'd love to" Densuke said.

"Sure!" Naruto said, "I mean, it's the Hokage's job to better the village. At least this way I can say I helped better the village even before I became Hokage!"

"Hn" Sasuke snorted condescendingly, " _You_ the Hokage?"

Sasuke's face was promptly smashed right into his desk by Densuke.

"Keep talking Sasuke" Densuke said, "'Cause I can go all~ day"

"Densuke-kun, enough" Iruka said, "Anyway, both the Hokage and I appreciate your participation in this research project and furthering the betterment of Konohagakure no Sato. Your first rotation is with Hatake Kakashi, so please wait here until he arrives to collect you, also the two of you are to report to the Hokage for a full briefing of the project, tomorrow at 1800, is that clear?"

Immediately Naruto and Densuke got up from their seats, stood to attention, saluted and in perfect unison called out, "SIR!"

Iruka snorted in amusement and shook his head while the rest of the class looked at the duo oddly. Just then the classroom door opened and the Jounin Senseis started arriving one by one to collect their students.

\---

Three hours later saw Team 7, Naruto and Densuke still waiting for their sensei to show up and their patience was wearing thin.

"This is getting ridiculous" Yuu said as fell back into his chair.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm too bored to read" Naruto said, his upper body draped over the table.

" _You_ can  _read_?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

Densuke gave an exasperated sigh as he closed his book and slammed it down on the table, "For God's sake Sasuke, if you enjoy kissing the table so much, why don't you bloody well ask the damn thing to marry you and be done with it? Because it's  _really_ starting to piss me off and while I would normally have no problem busting your face in with a metal pipe, I'm too damn sick and tired of bloody well waiting three goddamned hours to give a shit right now"

"Wow" Naruto said looking at Densuke with wide eyes.

"Damn, he's pissed" Yuu said, also wide eyed.

Just then, the door opened and a man with gravity defying silver hair, a face mask, with his hitai-ite skewed to one side; covering an eye; wearing a standard Jounin uniform walked in and saw an irate Densuke glaring at Sasuke who was glaring right back, Naruto and Yuu looking at Densuke with surprise while Sakura looked between Densuke and Sasuke and seemed on the verge of panic, "Team 7 plus two extras?"

"Uh, yeah that's us" Naruto said.

"My first impression of you lot… your weird" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes"

Kakashi then promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh, finally!" Yuu said as they got up from their seats and began making their way out of the class.

"Alright, let's start with introductions" Kakashi said, "Name, likes, dislike, goals, hobbies, that sort of thing"

"Could you give us an example, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I don't have any real goal and I don't feel like telling you my hobbies"

"Well that was enlightening" Densuke said.

"All he told us was his name" Sakura grumbled.

"Indeed" Kakashi said, "Let's start with you, Pinky"

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like… *giggle*… my goal is… *giggle*… My hobbies are…" Sakura said as she giggled yet again while glancing at Sasuke, "and I dislike… Naruto!"

"Join the club, Cotton Candy" Naruto said earning a glare from Sakura, "and for the record, I don't like you either"

Sakura huffed.

"Ok, now you, the brooding one" Kakashi said.

"My name Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things and like very little. I don't have a goal as much as an… ambition… to kill a certain man… and to revive my clan" Sasuke said as stoic as ever, "And I have no hobbies"

"My, my, isn't he all sunshine and rainbows" Densuke said causing Naruto and Yuu to start snickering.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Mmmm" Densuke replied.

"Moving right along…" Kakashi said.

"My name is Narukami Yuu; I like origami, tarot cards, my family, and my three closest friends, Naruto, Hinata and Densuke. I dislike psychopaths and incompetence" Yuu said while sending a glare towards Sakura and Sasuke, "My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, origami and tarot card reading. As for my goal, it's to master my family's special jutsu and combat style and, if given the chance, I'd like to find the man I once considered family and ask him, 'Why?'"

"I see" Kakashi said as a short silence gripped the roof, "Ok Blondie, your turn"

"Hee, hee. My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like Den-chan, ramen, Den-chan's cooking, gardening, cats, pranks, reading, the colour orange and my two best friends, Yuu-chan and Hinata-chan. I dislike bullying, bullies, petty grievances, ignorance and girls in general. My hobbies are reading, gardening, playing with my cat and pranking. My goal for the future is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said proudly.

"Hm" Kakashi said with intrigue then turned his attention to Densuke, "and last but not least, you the sarcastic one"

"Actually I prefer 'Sarcasmo', but I guess I can live with 'Sarcastic One'" Densuke said with an amused smirk while Yuu and Naruto started laughing while Kakashi eye-smiled, "Anyway, my name is Sentou Densuke. I like Naruto, cooking, books, bats, the colours red and black, Getsu no Kuni peaches, collecting strange, unique and unusual artefacts, and my two dear friends Hinata and Yuu. I dislike Cults and the followers of said cults, megalomaniacs, people who try to hurt the ones I care for, and morons who can't seem to learn from their idiotic mistakes, like Sasuke here. My hobbies are cooking, reading, playing with Naruto's cat and hanging out with friends. As for my goal for the future… well, I haven't really put much thought into it, so I guess, for now, it's to help my friends achieve their goals… and maybe world domination after that, if I'm in the mood of course"

"Of course" Kakashi said as he sweat-dropped.

"Any questions?" Densuke asked.

"I have one" Sakura said, "Why did you and Naruto refer to each other first and your friends later?"

Densuke smirked, "That, my dear Bubble-gum, is a secret"

Sakura huffed as she folded her arms and grumbled.

"Back to the matter at hand" Kakashi said, "Tomorrow you lot start your duties as Shinobi of the Leaf, but before that we are gonna have a little test"

"What sort of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival challenge" Kakashi said.

"But we did that during the Academy!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding displeased.

"This isn't like your Academy training" Kakashi said, "This test will determine whether or not you are fit to be Konoha Genin"

"Then what was the Academy Exam for?" Naruto asked.

"That was to find out which of you had the potential to be Genin" Kakashi said.

"Well, isn't that a fine bowl of ramen" Naruto said.

"-2.5 out of 10" Densuke said.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said, "That was decent 4 at least"

"Naruto, it was dreadful" Densuke said, "Your lucky I didn't lower the score even further"

Noticing the bewildered looks the duo was getting, Yuu simply shook his head and said, "Don't bother, it's just something they do and it would take far too long to explain"

"Ahem! Getting back on track" Kakashi said then turned serious, "I have to warn you, this test will be unlike anything you have ever experienced at the academy. There is an approximate 60 to 70 percent chance for failure. By the end of tomorrow, only 9 to 11 of you will pass and be considered true Genin, the rest go back to the academy. Any questions?"

"Do we have to take the test?" Densuke asked, gesturing to Naruto and himself.

"Absolutely" Kakashi said, "The Hokage said that passing this test is a prerequisite for participating in the Project. If the two of you fail, you will not be allowed to participate and will be forced to return to the academy"

The duo nodded.

"Any other questions?" Kakashi asked and eye-smiled when no one spoke up, "Excellent, meet me tomorrow morning, 5.a.m. sharp at Training Ground 7 and I would recommend you not eat breakfast, unless you want a first-hand, practical lesson in projectile vomiting"

"Ewww!" everyone, except Sasuke, exclaimed.

"I'm glad you understand" Kakashi said as he eye-smiled, "Now, Dismissed!"

Immediately Kakashi disappeared while Naruto, Densuke and Yuu made their way out of the academy and Sakura was left trying to ask Sasuke out on a date.

\---

"We're home!" Naruto called out as he and Densuke returned to their apartment that evening and while Momoko screeched her acknowledgment, Matsuyo galloped towards them, meowed happily and rubbed against Naruto's leg.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out happily as he picked up the purring feline.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a second" Densuke said as he made his way to the sofa and sat down.

"Uh, ok" Naruto said as he joined him on the sofa with Matsuyo sitting contently on his lap.

Densuke sighed and looked concerned, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't start that with me" Densuke said, "You know you won't succeed. You've had this whole panicky oh-shit-what-am-I-gonna-do vibe about you all day. So please, tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, sometimes he really hated it when Densuke would somehow know how he was feeling and would make him fess up.

"I-It's nothing" Naruto said.

"It is not nothing" Densuke said.

"It's nothing, I swear" Naruto said.

"Naruto, if it's enough to make you feel terrified the entire day, then it is definitely something" Densuke said.

Naruto sighed and remained silent for a moment, "Today… today, in the morning, I… I found out something about myself and… and I don't know how to tell you"

"Then don't tell me" Densuke said.

"But I have to tell you"

"Then tell me"

"But I'm scared"

"Then don't tell me"

"But I want to tell you. You're my boyfriend and you should know this!"

"Then tell me!"

"But you might hate me afterwards" Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"Why would I hate you?" Densuke asked.

"Because it's the same reason everyone else in this village hates me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Densuke was stunned for a moment before he took Naruto's hand in his own and looked saddened, "Naruto,  _you_  of  _all_ people should know that I am  _nothing_  like the villagers and whatever it is, I could never  _ever_  hate you for it"

Densuke then cupped one of Naruto's cheeks with his hand and gently caressed the whisker marks with his thumb, causing the blond to look into Densuke's eyes.

"I love you, Naruto" Densuke said as he smiled lovingly, "and there is nothing,  _nothing_  on this Earth and beyond, that could  _ever_ make me hate you. Even if you were a murderous psychopath, I wouldn't hate you. I may try to stop you and help you, but I would never hate you"

Densuke drove his point home by leaning forward and giving Naruto a single, loving, comforting kiss.

Naruto sighed when their lips parted and smiled slightly then sighed again.

"Yesterday, after you and Yuu-chan left I was approached by Mizuki-sensei…" Naruto said started recounting what had happened to him the night before, "…and then he asked if I had ever wondered why the village hated me and he said… he said that… that when the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago, the fact the Yondaime defeated it and died in the process wasn't exactly true. He… he said that… the Kyuubi… was sealed in me and that… I... was the Kyuubi reborn"

"He said you were the Kyuubi reborn" Densuke stated.

"Yeah, b-b-b-but Den-chan, you have to believe me; I'm not the Kyuubi, I swear! The Kyuubi was  _sealed_  in me so that just makes my body the prison and me the jailer. You gotta believe me, I didn't kill all those people; I would  _never_  hurt  _anyone, ever_!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face, "Please Den-chan, you gotta believe me! I'm not the Kyuubi, I swear! Please don't hate me Den-chan! I-"

Densuke silenced the panicking blond by placing a finger on Naruto's lips and smiling lovingly, "I believe you, Naruto"

"Y-You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do" Densuke said as he pulled of both their hitai-ites and pressed their foreheads together, "And I don't hate you. I already said that I could never hate you. You mean too much to me and I love you too much for that"

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, really" Densuke said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he burst into tears and hugged Densuke for dear life.

"Shhhh" Densuke cooed as he rubbed the back of Naruto's head with one hand, rubbed the teen's back with the other and it was a good ten minutes before Naruto stopped crying.

"You ok?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah *sniff*" Naruto said as he wiped his face with a tissue, "I was… I was just so happy and relieved that I guess it overwhelmed me"

"It's alright" Densuke said.

"I love you, Den-chan" Naruto said.

"I love you too" Densuke replied, "But I get the feeling that you don't entirely believe that I believe you"

Naruto remained silent.

"It's ok" Densuke, "But there is one thing we can do to ease your fears"

"Anything" Naruto said, "I'll do anything"

"Lift up your shirt" Densuke said.

"Huh?"

"Lift up your shirt!" Densuke said, "I've read about Jinchuriki, people like you who have Biju sealed in them, and it said that all Jinchuriki have a seal on their body where the beast is contained"

"Umm, ok" Naruto said then unzipped his jacket and lifted up his t-shirt revealing his chiselled abs.

"Mmm, very nice" Densuke muttered, then said, "I want you to mould some chakra, it will make the seal more visible"

"Uh, ok" Naruto said as he made a hand seal and began moulding chakra.

"Wow" Densuke said when the Hakke Fuin appeared on Naruto's stomach.

"What?"

"That is a very strong seal" Densuke said.

"You know about Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really" Densuke said, "But I can look at a seal and tell how strong it is and this seal is very, very strong"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his shirt, "Thanks, Den-chan"

"Anytime" Densuke said then looked sombre.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Densuke sighed, "I… also have a secret about myself that I would like to tell you"

Immediately, Matsuyo, who had shifted to one of the single seat recliners, raised his head and looked at Densuke, ' _Densuke, what are you doing_ '

' _I'm going to tell Naruto the Truth_ ' Densuke replied.

' _Why!?_ '

' _Because he trusted me with his secret, I will trust him with mine_ '

Matsuyo sighed as he curled back up, ' _Do whatever you want_ '

"Den-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, "You kinda spaced out"

"Sorry about that" Densuke said, "I was just thinking how to go about telling you without you thinking I'm making it all up or thinking I'm crazy"

"Okaaay~" Naruto said.

"Alright" Densuke said with a sigh, "You know all those supernatural-fantasy books that I have, that I know you like to read"

"Yeah" Naruto said, "They're pretty interesting!"

"Yeah, well" Densuke said then swallowed and sighed, "What if I told you that all the creatures depicted in them, the spirits, demons, and other denizens of the dark were all real?"

"What!?" Naruto said.

"It's true and I am being completely serious" Densuke said.

"But… but they're all just stories" Naruto said.

"That's because we made sure of that and skewed a few details here and there to create misconceptions" Densuke said.

"What do you mean ' _we'_?" Naruto asked.

"I mean me, my siblings, and others who are denizens of the dark" Densuke said.

"I don't… I don't understand" Naruto said looking confused and worried.

"What I'm trying to say is… I'm not human" Densuke said.

"What!?" Naruto looked at Densuke oddly, "Of course you're human. If you aren't human then what are you?"

"I'm a vampire" Densuke said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before a betrayed and hurt look crossed his face, "I can't believe you. I just told you my deepest, darkest secret and you… tell me… something… like… that…"

Naruto trailed off as he watched the sclera of Densuke's eyes darken to an empty black as his irises began to glow a brilliant blue and his four canines grew into sharp fangs.

"Is this proof enough?" Densuke asked, his voice sounding more ominous.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Y-You're a-a-a-"

"A vampire" Densuke said.

"Oh God!" Naruto cried as he tried backing away only to end up against the armrest, "A-Are you gonna kill me!?"

"What!? Wh-Ho-… I just said I love you more than anything. Why would you- _How_  could you say something like that!?" Densuke said.

"B-But I thought-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Yeah, I drink human blood, but I don't go biting every single person I come across. Let alone you!" Densuke said in an offended tone, "We're not mindless barbarians like in the books; we actually have rules and standards"

"W-what sort of rules?" Naruto asked, starting to relax slightly.

"No innocents" Densuke said, "Whenever we feed on a human, it is always,  _always_  a non-innocent like murderers, thieves, rapists, those sort of people"

"But how do you know?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"How do you know the person is a non-innocent?"

"We can read minds" Densuke said.

"You mean like Telepathy?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly" Densuke said then kept his mouth shut as he telepathically projected, ' _We vampires are Telepathic, Telekinetic and Emphatic. They are basic abilities all vampires possess but their potency varies from vampire to vampire_ '

Naruto jumped at hearing Densuke's voice in his head then asked, "Emphatic?"

"We can sense the emotions of those around us" Densuke said normally.

"Oh" Naruto said as he looked thoughtful for a moment, but much more relaxed, "Wait, is that how you're always able to tell when I'm feeling down or something?"

"Pretty much" Densuke said.

Naruto remained silent as he brain processed everything it had just learnt.

"Ok, say I believe you and right now I am very sceptical" Naruto said, "You don't seem like a stereotypical vampire"

"Ah, that's because we created those stereotypes and a lot of them are false" Densuke said.

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"Ask me and I will either confirm or bust them" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said, "Repelled or burned by crosses?"

"Busted" Densuke said, "We're not unholy creatures and even we have faith"

"Death by sunlight" Naruto said.

"Yes and no" Densuke said, "Amongst the vampire race there are several types; the major ones are Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods. Half-Blood vampires are humans that have been turned into a vampire by another vampire. Pure-Bloods are vampires that are born from two vampires and it doesn't matter whether the parents are Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods or one of each, the child will always be Pure-Blood. The third type is the Ancient Vampire and they are vampires that evolve, so to speak, after living a very long time usually about a thousand years and are very powerful. Anyway, Half-Bloods have zero tolerance for sunlight, they  _will_  burn. Pure-Bloods have a much greater tolerance, they're fine in indirect sunlight but they will get a very nasty sunburn if they stay too long in direct sunlight. Ancients, regardless of whether they were initially Pure-Blood or Half-Blood have a 100% tolerance to sunlight"

"Which one are you?" Naruto asked.

"Born a Pure-Blood now an Ancient" Densuke said.

"YOU'RE A THOUSAND YEARS OLD!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"1522 to be exact" Densuke said.

"I'm dating dust" Naruto said.

"HEY!" Densuke said, looking offended, "I happen to be immortal, thank you very much"

"Sorry" Naruto said looking sheepish, "Burns from water?"

"Even you should know that's busted. We  _have_  bathed together on a number of occasions" Densuke said causing Naruto to blush.

"Can't eat human food?"

"Zero for Half-Bloods, meat only for Pure-Bloods, as long as it's not too cooked, Ancients can have anything they want, I'm testimony to that, but as long as it's not too spoiled; even vampires can get stomach aches" Densuke said with an amused smirk, "Also we tend to have a bit of a sweet tooth"

Naruto chuckled then said, "Aging?"

"Half-Bloods don't age, Pure-Bloods age like humans until they turn 15 then it slows down a lot, Ancients don't age either, but, unlike Half-Bloods, they can change their appearance at will; however the youngest they can look is thirteen"

"Why?"

"We don't know" Densuke said.

"So that's why you looked like a fourteen year old when we met and now look seventeen" Naruto said.

"Yup, plus I've set it to alter my appearance such that it looks like I'm ageing like a normal human" Densuke said, "You know, to blend in"

After a long while, Densuke answered all of Naruto's questions and the duo were now sitting in silence.

"So do you believe me now?" Densuke asked his features now normal; he was sitting on one of the single seat recliners so as to not make Naruto feel too uncomfortable.

"Well, you did provide a lot of evidence: Naruto said, "But… I'm still uncomfortable with the whole drinking blood thing"

"That's how most people feel" Densuke said.

"And… and even though you said you wouldn't" Naruto said looking saddened, "I still can't help feeling scared that you might do something to me"

"That's even more understandable" Densuke said, "If you look at it from an ecological point of view, I would be considered a predator and you would technically be considered prey"

Naruto twitched uncomfortably.

"That fear you feel and the tenseness in your muscles is your self-preservation instincts kicking in" Densuke said.

"But… I don't want to feel like this" Naruto said, "I love you Den-chan, despite everything you have just told me, though I'm still a bit sceptical, I still love you. My head feels like such a mess and I feel so confused and I feel horrible for being scared of you"

Densuke then held out his hand and gesture to the blond, "Come here"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I can help you, both with the confusion and the fear" Densuke said.

"How?"

"For the confusion, I will telepathically link with your mind and teach you a technique that will allow you to consciously sort out your memories" Densuke said, "As for the fear; I will explain why you have nothing to fear and I will show you as well, but for that we will need to be in physical contact. So you will need to place a huge amount of trust in the fact that not only will I _not_ hurt you, I am  _unable_  to hurt you"

Naruto then watched as Densuke sat on his hands and said, "So that you won't think I might try and grab you"

Naruto looked at Densuke for a while before slowly, shakily standing up and making his way to stand in front of the vampire.

"Please don't make any sudden movements or speak abruptly because I'm trying very,  _very_ hard not to bolt out of here" Naruto said.

"Ok" Densuke said, "I'll just sit here and let you take your time"

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"You will need to force yourself to trust me further" Densuke said.

"How?"

"By straddling my waist"

"What!?"

"It will help you remember the times we've done this before. The intimacy we shared, the care I would touch you with, those memories will help you" Densuke said, "And take your time, I want you to be completely as comfortable as you can be while doing this"

"O… Ok" Naruto said and twenty minutes later the blond was finally seated in Densuke's lap, "Now what?"

"I need you to try and calm yourself. Your feeling terrified right now, less than before, but still terrified" Densuke said, "The next step requires you to be calm"

"Ok, then what?" Naruto asked.

"Once your calm, I want you to press your forehead against mine" Densuke said.

Half an hour later, Naruto had finally calmed himself and slowly pressed his forehead against Densuke's.

' _Naruto_ ' the blond heard in his head.

"Den-chan" Naruto said softly.

' _You don't need to speak, just think and I'll hear you_ ' Densuke said.

'Like this?' Naruto thought.

' _Yes, like that_ ' Densuke replied.

'Now what?'

' _I want you to take your forehead off mine and touch me, any part of me, with your hand_ ' Densuke said.

'Why?'

' _You'll understand when you do it_ ' Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said as he pulled his head back and looked at Densuke who had his eyes closed.

Slowly Naruto reached out with his right hand and hesitated for a moment before he gently placed his hand on Densuke's left cheek and caressed while his own eyes widened as he felt a hand caress his own cheek.

"Did you feel it" Densuke said, his eyes still closed as he smiled and leaned into Naruto's hand.

"What was that?" Naruto said in awe.

"I shared our sense of touch" Densuke said as he opened his eyes.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yes, but only with you" Densuke said as he turned his head further into the hand and kissed Naruto's palm before Naruto absently raised his left hand to touch his own lips.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's the connection we share" Densuke said as his eyes closed and he lovingly nuzzled Naruto's hand, "When a vampire meets a certain individual a kind of connection forms between them"

"What kind of connection?" Naruto asked.

"An Emphatic connection" Densuke said, "And the connection only forms with that individual or individuals. The connection allows the vampire to keep tab, of sorts, on the other person at all times and even allows them to share their senses something we vampires cannot do normally. It is a very deep and intimate connection and allows the vampire to experience true Empathy with the other"

"And this connection is why you won't hurt me?"

"Yes" Densuke said, "The connection has the added effect of permanently linking certain aspects of our senses together, namely pain. If you ever feel physical pain, I will feel it too"

"But how would that stop you?"

"The connection also causes a vampire's survival instinct to envelope the other person as well" Densuke said, "And a vampire's survival instinct is very,  _very_  strong"

"How strong?" Naruto asked.

"A vampire is unable to commit suicide" Densuke said, "Regardless of how depressed they may be, they will never try and commit suicide, their minds won't even entertain the concept. They can't even ask another to kill them. It is that strong"

"So if you tried to hurt me, your own survival instincts would stop you because of the connection" Naruto said.

"Yes" Densuke said, "If I were to try and drink your blood or hurt you in anyway, the connection would make my mind perceive it as an attack on myself causing my survival instincts to kick in, making me stop"

"Ok" Naruto said, "I understand now"

"Good" Densuke said as he leaned forward slightly while Naruto met him half way and their lips connected.

"You know" Naruto said once their lips parted and he rested his forehead against Densuke's, "I feel like everything you told me was the complete truth, it's a little strange because the way my life has been, I always take what people say with a pinch of salt"

"That's easily explained" Densuke said then projected, ' _We're still telepathically connected that's why. When two minds communicate telepathically, it is impossible to lie_ '

"Really?"

"Yup" Densuke said, "Mind to mind, you cannot lie"

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Now do you believe that I won't hurt you ever?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah, I believe you" Naruto said then leaned forward and kissed Densuke on the forehead.

"So can I take my hands out from under my ass? They're starting to fall asleep" Densuke said.

"Hahaha! Yeah, ok" Naruto said, "I was wondering why my hands were starting to tingle"

"So can I stop sharing our sense of touch?" Densuke asked.

"Ok" Naruto said then a short while later, felt a presence of sorts leave his mind and when he poked Densuke's cheek, he felt nothing on his own.

"Well, today's been enlightening" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Indeed" Densuke said as he placed his hands on Naruto's thighs and massaged them.

"Mmm" Naruto crooned.

"You like?" Densuke asked as he looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Mm hm" Naruto grunted as he lowered his head and captured Densuke's lips with his own.

"Mmmmm~" Naruto groaned as Densuke continued to massage his way up Naruto's thighs before his hands went around the blonde's waist and started massaging his behind and grinding their hips together.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto gasped once they parted for air, "W-we have to get up early to-tomorrow"

"So?" Densuke said as he unzipped Naruto's jacket.

"S-so we need to get to bed" Naruto said as he felt Densuke start lifting up his shirt.

"So?" Densuke said as his head disappeared under Naruto's T-shirt.

"What do you mean, 'so'? We have to-Ahhhhh~" Naruto moaned in pleasure as Densuke started sucking and nipping at one of Naruto's nipples, "We have to-unnnnn~ meet up wiiiiiiith Kaka-Kaka-Kakashi-senseeeeeeiiii~ for the test"

Densuke huffed as he pulled his head out from under Naruto's shirt and glared at him, "Fine"

The next thing Naruto knew, he was suddenly lying on the bed with Densuke kissing his chest, both of them topless.

"What the? How did we-"

"Vampire speed" Densuke said as he kissed and licked Naruto's stomach, "Now shut up and let me touch you"

"B-B-But we need to sleep!" Naruto said.

"I'm horny~" Densuke whined and pouted.

"We'll mess around tomorrow after the test and meeting Hokage-sama" Naruto said.

"Fine" Densuke said as he rolled off Naruto, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his trousers, leaving him in a pair of black boxer-briefs.

"Sorry, Den-chan" Naruto said as he sat up, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok" Densuke said, "Besides, I don't think messing around would have been a really good idea after the emotional rollercoasters we just had"

"Heh, heh" Naruto said as he stood up and entered the closet, returning a short time later wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. He then slid into bed next to Densuke who then spooned into his back.

"Good night" Densuke said then kissed the back of Naruto's head.

"Good night, Den-chan" Naruto said as he pushed back into Densuke's warm body allowing the heat to infuse into him, "I love you"

"I love you too" Densuke said then snapped his fingers as he used telekinesis to turn the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Narukami Yuu is the Narukami Yuu from Persona 4. This is actually a crossover with the Persona/SMT/Megami Tensei Universe, but only the supernatural aspect of it, the mythology, and the appearances of the various demons. Other characters will be making appearances from P4, but they will be made into Yuu's family members (ie. their surnames will be changed to Narukami). Expect them to show up during the sand-sound invasion.


	7. The Test… and then some

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
' _Italics_ ' - Telepathy  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

* * *

 

"Morning~" Kakashi chirped as he greeted Team 7 along with Naruto and Densuke.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled then groaned at her empty stomach.

"Where the hell were you!?" Yuu asked, "You're over four hours late!"

"I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said casually.

"Next time bring a map" Densuke said as he stood from his spot on the bridge and put his book away.

"Or at least a good book with directions" Naruto piped in as he grinned and put his own book away.

"Why are the two of you wearing glasses?" Kakashi asked, "Neither of your files say you two need corrective eyewear"

"Hee, hee" Naruto giggled as he whipped off his glasses and put them away, "We wear them because they make us look goooood~"

"That and they also make the enemy underestimate us" Densuke said, putting his own away.

"Fair enough" Kakashi said and started walking into the training field, "Follow me"

Once the five teens were standing in front of Kakashi, in the middle of the training ground, they watched the man take out two bells on strings.

"Now this is test is more commonly known as the 'Bell Test' and usually involves the Genin hopefuls trying to obtain these bells from their Sensei" Kakashi said, "However, this time I've decided to make things a little more challenging"

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"See the thing is, I was very impressed with Densuke's file and the service Naruto did for the village got me thinking" Kakashi said then turned his attention to Sakura, Sasuke and Yuu, "The three of you have two objectives for this test. Your first objective is to try and get these bells from me"

"But there are only two bells" Sakura asked.

"And what about our second objective?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, there are two bells so that means that only two of you will be able to pass and the other will be forced to return to the academy" Kakashi said causing the trio to look surprised, "As for your second objective, it is to defeat Naruto and Densuke as they will be the ones to try and stop you from obtaining the bells"

"Interesting" Densuke said, "This definitely seems like a very good way to test our worthiness, but I can't help thinking there is a minor ulterior motive to this test"

Kakashi chuckled, "Very astute of you. Yes, there is an ulterior motive. Should Team 7 fail to complete their second objective, the two I deem as the worst, will be sent to the academy, and I will have Naruto and Densuke brought in to replace them"

"WHAT!?" all five yelled.

Kakashi simply eye smiled as he pulled out an alarm clock, "You three have until noon to obtain the bells and, as I am a kind and caring sensei, I will give you three a five minute head start"

As soon as the alarm dinged the start of the five minute countdown, Sakura, Sasuke and Yuu immediately scattered leaving Naruto, Densuke and Kakashi behind.

"Well I'm bored" Naruto said as he pulled out his book, put on his glasses, sat down and started reading.

Densuke chuckled then turned to face Kakashi, "Sensei, might I speak with you privately for a moment"

"Um, sure" Kakashi said as he walked to the other side of the field with Densuke in tow.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish for you to convey a message, please" Densuke said.

"Why me?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel you are the most suitable" Densuke said.

Kakashi stared at Densuke for a moment then said, "What is the message and who is it for?"

"The message is for ANBU operatives Inu, Risu, Hebi and Neko" Densuke said.

"And what makes you think I know who they are?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh come now sensei. I have read the Bingo Book and it clearly stated you used to be in ANBU and amongst the best" Densuke said with a smirk.

"What is the message?"

"The message is, 'Thank you'" Densuke said, "Operatives Inu and Risu, thank you for saving me from those delusional heretics three years ago. More so, I'd like to thank all four of you for helping me find Naruto when he was…  _kidnapped_. You have earned my everlasting gratitude and if there is anything,  _anything_ , regardless of what it may be, that you may want or require assistance with ask and it will be done, you have my solemn and eternally binding word"

"That is quite the thank you" Kakashi said, "Are you sure you will be able to live up to what you have offered? You are, after all, a newly graduated Genin"

"A Genin I may be, but you must realise that I have only been in this village for three years, before that I travelled" Densuke said, "I have connections,  _many_  connections"

"I… I see" Kakashi said, "Are you absolutely certain that this is what you wish to convey?"

"Absolutely" Densuke said.

"And what makes you think they will accept your offer? You're just a Genin" Kakashi said.

Densuke smirked, "Within the walls of Konoha? Yes, I am  _just_  I freshly minted Genin. Beyond the walls…? I'll leave that to their imagination"

Immediately Kakashi levelled Densuke with a cold stare, "Are you a threat to Konoha?"

"As long as Naruto is loyal then so am I" Densuke said.

Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Very well, I shall tell them" Kakashi said, his mind reeling.

"Thank you" Densuke said then turned around and returned to Naruto's side.

"What were you talking to Kakashi-sensei about?" Naruto asked, eyes zipping over the pages of his book

"Oh, this and that" Densuke said, "Mainly some details about the Project, I'll tell you later"

"Why can't you tell me now?" Naruto asked.

*DING!*

"That's why" Densuke said with a smirk.

"You're good" Naruto said as he stood up and put his things away.

"I know" Densuke said as he buffed his nails on his jacket.

"Well it looks like the five minute head start is up" Kakashi said as he stepped up behind the duo.

"In that case" Densuke said as before a malicious and sadistic grin spread across his face, "Let the hunt begin"

Immediately the duo dashed off into the forest in search of their prey.

"Ne, Den-chan?" Naruto asked as they ran through the forest, "How are we gonna find them?"

"Depends" Densuke said, "Do you want to use the traditional method we were taught in the academy or my method?"

"What's your method?"

' _Telepathy_ ' Densuke projected.

Naruto smirked.

"Shall we?" Densuke asked with mirth and mischief in his eyes.

"Surely" Naruto replied his eyes dancing in the same manner as the duo took to the trees using very impressive acrobatics as well as displays of agility and flexibility, a combination of something Densuke called Free Running and Parkour.

"So whose our first target?" Naruto asked.

"Target is such a detached word, I prefer 'Victim' much more traumatising" Densuke said.

Naruto snorted in amusement, "You're weird. Funny, but weird"

"Indeed" Densuke said then started slowing down, "We're here"

The duo silently came to a stop on a branch and saw Sakura on the ground below calling out for Sasuke.

'Wow' Naruto said silently, 'She is not a good ninja'

' _Neither are we for all intents and purposes_ ' Densuke projected.

'You're an Ancient Vampire, you don't count' Naruto thought.

' _I may be over 1500 years old, but that doesn't mean I know about the Shinobi lifestyle_ ' Densuke projected.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

' _Several centuries ago, long before the formation of the Shinobi villages, all those you humans deemed us supernatural creatures as evil and we were forced into hiding_ ' Densuke said, ' _It was just too dangerous for us to walk the surface of the Earth without being hunted_ '

'Oh'

' _Yes_ ' Densuke said, ' _Now enough chitchat, we have prey to hunt_ '

'Do you  _have_ to put it like  _that_?' Naruto asked.

Densuke smirked, ' _Of course! It's so much more fun that way_ '

Naruto silently chuckled as he watched Densuke step off his tree branch and telekinetically slowed his decent as he silently touched to the ground, causing only the most minor of rustles amongst the leaves.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out as she looked around her before she heard some rustling and sensed a shadow run past her from behind causing her to spin around, "Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

Another rustle followed by the passing of a shadow.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said hesitantly.

A mirthful chuckle followed by another rustle alerted the pinkette before three shadows criss-crossed her, just outside her field of vision.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop this, you're scaring me" Sakura said.

There was another rustle, Sakura quickly turned around and yelped when a squirrel scurried out of a bush.

"Oh! Ha, ha" Sakura said in relief while placing a hand over her heart, "Silly me, getting all worked up over a squirrel"

Turning around, " ** _Boo!_** " Sakura was suddenly staring into a pair of glowing blue eyes within the dark shadow of a hood causing her to shriek as she fell backwards and continue shrieking as she continued to fall down a dark endless pit.

Densuke stared at the unconscious pinkette whom he had knocked out.

"Tha… that was… That was amazing!" Naruto said in awe as he dropped down next Densuke.

"To you maybe" Densuke said as he lifted the hood of his head, "To me it was pathetic. I mean really, three seconds to pass out from a super weak Genjutsu? Very sad"

"What did she see?" Naruto asked.

"She was fall down a bottomless pit" Densuke said.

"Wow, that's… that's really sad" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know" Densuke said then sighed, "Come on, let's go"

"Ok" Naruto said as the duo leapt into the trees.

\---

"Wow" Naruto said as they stood in the middle of the clearing while stifling the urge to laugh, but failing.

"I knew you had problems, but I didn't know you were quite literally up to your neck in it" Densuke said with a smirk and he stared down at Sasuke or more specifically, his head.

"Shut up, Dobe and get me out of here" Sasuke growled, he has been bested by Kakashi and was now buried up to his neck in dirt.

"Uhhh, no" Naruto said flatly.

"I said GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

"My goodness, you really are a moron" Densuke, "If this was a real life combat situation, do you honestly think an enemy nin would do what you told him to?"

"Of course" Sasuke said with a superior smirk, "I am Uchiha"

"And that, my dear brainless one, is a VIP invitation to a stab in the face" Densuke said as he and Naruto turned to leave.

The duo ignored Sasuke's annoying rants as they walked away, only to be confronted by their only male best-friend.

"Yuu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"You look pretty beat up" Densuke said, "Noting Yuu's dishevelled appearance"

"Kakashi-sensei is a lot tougher than he looks" Yuu said, panting slightly.

"Well, the moron can definitely attest to that" Densuke said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Yuu snorted, "What about the other one?"

"Den-chan took her out in under three seconds" Naruto said happily.

Yuu hung his head and shook it then looked up and Densuke and Naruto with a confident smirk and a fire of determination in his eyes, "In any case, let's get it on. I have no intention of getting kicked off the team when there's a chance the two of you could become my teammates.

Immediately the silver haired male threw a pair of kunai at the duo, however instead of hitting his two friends, the projectiles hit a pair of logs that had taken their place.

"Praise the Log, for it is good!" Densuke said as he rushed out from one side of the forest.

"AMEN!" Naruto shouted as he dashed out from the other side.

As the duo reached their friend, they began taking turns pelting him with a flurry of punches and kicks, most of which Yuu was able to dodge only because he had trained with them and knew their moves.

The duo continued their assault for a few more seconds before they either leapt or flipped backwards, putting some distance between them and the grey haired male.

"You've improved" Densuke said.

"Thanks" Yuu said, "I can take you each on easily"

"True" Naruto said, then formed a cross shaped hand sign, "But what if there's more than one? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately three copies of Naruto appeared and charged.

"So you finally learned how to make a Bunshin, eh?" Yuu asked as he flung several kunai, "But even you can't fool me with such a trick"

Naruto simply smirked as the watched his clones catch the kunai and throw them right back.

"What the!?" Yuu said in shock before quickly switching with a log.

The duo quickly leapt back as a hail of kunai and shuriken rained down upon where they were.

"How'd you do that?" Yuu asked, "With the clones"

"Like this" Naruto said as he formed another cross shaped hand sign and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another three clones appeared and charged.

Yuu pulled out a kunai and got ready to defend, but just before the clones reached him, they dispersed, shrouding the area in smoke.

Yuu coughed through the smoke and was thus unprepared for when Densuke ran out from within the smoke; his body hunkered low before shoving his full weight into the teen.

Yuu grunted as the wind rushed out of him and was further unprepared when Naruto leap-frogged over Densuke's back and locked his legs around Yuu's neck.

Momentum carrying them forward, Naruto flipped onto his hands, carrying Yuu with him just as a second Naruto jumped off Densuke's back, flipped in the air, grabbed Yuu by the legs and combined with his own momentum, flung Yuu into the nearby pond.

Naruto and Densuke smirked as they stood and watched as Yuu hauled himself out of the pond.

' _You have got to teach me how to do that_ ' Densuke projected.

'The badass vampire doesn't know how to do the Kage Bunshin?' Naruto thought smugly.

' _Of course I don't_ ' Densuke said, ' _All the more reason for me to learn_ '

'Fine, but in return you have to teach me something  _you_  know' Naruto said.

' _Fair enough_ ' Densuke said.

*DING!*

"Time's up" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared behind the two, "Excellent work you two, you both pass!"

"Awesome!" they both cheered as they high-fived.

"You know, I have never seen two people so in sync before" Kakashi said, "It was inspiring to watch"

"Well we have been living together for the last two and a half years" Densuke said.

"It was like you were inside each other's heads" Kakashi said.

' _That's because we were. Well I was anyway_ ' Densuke projected to Naruto, causing the blond to snort and giggle.

"Also, that combo the two of you just did, how long did it take for you two to execute it so flawlessly?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm, I just thought it up a minute or so before we used it" Densuke said.

Kakashi was floored and remained silent for a moment, "Very well done, both of you"

"You know, we need to give that combo a name" Naruto mused.

"Hmmm" the two males said as the thought it over then grinned and faced each other, "DENMAKI RENDAN!"

Kakashi blinked a few times, then simply eye smiled.

\---

"Ughhh" Sakura groaned as she roused then suddenly realised she was tied to a wooden post while Yuu and Sasuke were sitting with their backs against the posts on opposite sides of her and Naruto and Densuke were sitting next to each other against the tree that shadowed the posts, "Hey! What the-"

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention, the person who performs the worst overall is tied to a post and withheld lunch while myself and their other teammates eat in front of them and they are not allowed to feed them" Kakashi said.

At the sound of food, Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growled loudly while Yuu's, Densuke's and Naruto's didn't.

"Might I ask why the three of you did not did not listen to what I told you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well~ heh, heh, heh" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't exactly say it was an order" Densuke said, "and I wanted to spare you the trauma"

"Trauma?" Kakashi asked.

"Den-chan tends to get… a  _little_  'cranky' when he hasn't eaten breakfast" Naruto said, "And I kinda gave into temptation"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Den-chan cooks  _really_  good food" Naruto said.

"And you?" Kakashi asked looking at his fellow silver head.

Yuu shuddered and muttered, "Nanako"

"Hm?" Kakashi grunted.

"Nanako-chan is Yuu's cousin, but they're more like brother and sister" Densuke said.

"And I would have taken your punishment any day over trying to skip a meal and facing Nanako's wrath" Yuu said while shuddering.

Kakashi blinked several times, "I… see"

"Heh, heh Nanako-chan's a real firecracker" Naruto giggled.

Kakashi simply sighed and said, "Alright time for lunch"

There was a collective cheer as well as a grunt from Sasuke and a cry of despair from Sakura.

"Ah dammit!" Naruto swore as he fumbled through his back pack.

"What's wrong?" Densuke asked.

"I forgot to pack my chopsticks" Naruto said as he frowned in disappointment.

"Again!?" Densuke asked as he pulled a rather large Bento from his backpack along with his chopsticks, "I told you to keep a pack of disposable chopsticks in your bag, but you just won't listen"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Densuke sighed as he unwrapped the bento and opened it reveal a plethora of dishes before cutting a piece of the omelette and ate it, "Guess it can't be helped"

Densuke sighed as he picked up a sushi roll and held it in front of Naruto, "Here"

"Y-y-y-y-your g-gonna feed me!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes" Densuke said flatly.

"B-b-but we could just pass them between each other" Naruto said.

"Too much effort, can't be bothered, these chopsticks are expensive and you are a klutz when it comes to any chopstick that's not made out of crappy wood or plastic" Densuke said.

Naruto blushed darkly and fidgeted for a few seconds before leaning forward and taking the sushi roll into his mouth, chewing slowly, "It's good"

"Damn right" Densuke said with a smirk and ate some rice.

"I've never seen two friends so close" Sakura said as she watched Densuke feed Naruto, who remained a bright red.

"That's because they're more then friends" Yuu mumbled into his bento.

"Oh right, best friends" Sakura said.

"More than that" Yuu said.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she turned to face Yuu, ignoring the angry protest from her stomach.

"They're together" Yuu said.

"Oh yeah~ they live together" Sakura said.

"No, they're 'together'.  _Together-_ together" Yuu said with emphasis.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Yuu sighed in exasperation, "They're in a relationship, you stupid girl. You know…  _boyfriends_?"

Sakura blinked a few times as her brain processed the information before her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she spun her head towards the duo causing Yuu to cringe when he heard a soft crack.

As soon as Sakura turned, she was just in time to see Densuke lean in close to Naruto and lick a grain of rice that was stuck to Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed furiously at the sensation before a large puff of steam erupted off his face and he fell over to the side. Densuke laughed jovially at the action before he helped Naruto sit upright and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close, before returning to feeding himself and his boyfriend.

Sakura watched the whole scene with wide, attentive eyes as a thin trickle of blood seeped out her nose which quickly turned into a forceful spurt when she saw Densuke kiss Naruto on the cheek. Sakura promptly passed out.

"Oi, OI!" Yuu exclaimed at the sight of Sakura and quickly freed her from her binds and then slapped her face lightly, "Dammit woman! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"M-Moe~~" Sakura cooed softly when she woke up then cringed as her stomach growled loudly, "So hungry"

Yuu sighed then picked up his bento and offered Sakura a piece of sesame chicken, "Here"

"B-But Kakashi-sensei-"

"Oh please, Nanako is ten times worse than anything Kakashi-sensei can muster" Yuu said, "Besides, we're supposed to be a team and teammates look out for each other"

Sakura looked at Yuu before a piece of tempura was suddenly in front of her face.

Looking to her other side, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke offering, "S-Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, "I don't want to look like a bad guy"

Sakura's eyes widened before the whole group was startled by loud crashes of thunder as the sky darkened and an ominous figure of Kakashi appeared.

" **YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS DISOBEYED ME! THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES FOR DISOBEYING ME!** " Kakashi said before suddenly the clouds disappeared, the sun shined, birds flew by, chirping happily, a sparkling rainbow formed and Kakashi smiled, "You three pass!"

"WHAT!?" the trio exclaimed while Densuke burst out laughing.

"Wh-what do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The test wasn't about getting the bells" Kakashi said, "It was about teamwork and camaraderie, something you three failed miserably at while Naruto and Densuke displayed flawlessly… and then some"

Naruto blushed while Densuke smirked cheekily and said, "It's not like we were keeping our relationship a secret, but we weren't going to flaunt it either. If anyone asked, we would tell them. If they didn't, we wouldn't bother"

"Good to know, just be careful out in the field" Kakashi said, "An enemy would stop at nothing to exploit it and kill you"

Naruto and Densuke nodded in acknowledgment and looked serious.

"Anyway" Kakashi said, "The reason you passed was because the two of you trying to feed Sakura showed you three could indeed band together despite my instructions"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, "What good does that do?"

Kakashi's face remained neutral, "All of you, come with me"

The group quickly packed up and followed Kakashi until they reached a large black stone with a long list of names engraved on it.

"What is this sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This, Sakura, is the Memorial Stone and the names on it are some of Konoha's greatest heroes" Kakashi said.

"I bet it must be a great honour to have you name on here" Naruto said in mild awe.

"No it's not" Kakashi said, a glint of pain in his eyes, "All the names on this stone are of those who were killed in the line of duty"

Everyone remained silent.

"Remember, all of you. Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who forsake their comrades are worse than trash" Kakashi said as he looked upon the stone with sadness.

"No man is an island unto himself" Densuke said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said then cheered up a little, "Alright you five, tomorrow we start missions so I want you to meet me at the mission acceptance office at 9.a.m. sharp, understood?"

The group nodded.

"Dismissed!" Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"No" Sasuke said then sulked off.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow" Yuu said as he waved the duo off.

\---

That night the duo were cuddling in bed after they returned from their meeting with the Hokage and had a pleasant and relaxing dinner, Momoko had left to feed for the night while Matsuyo was lazing on one of the recliners in the lounge.

"Today was fun" Naruto said as he buried his head in Densuke's chest.

"That it was" Densuke replied as he soothingly rubbed Naruto's back.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto snorted and burst out laughing, "You remember how we found Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah!" Densuke said as he burst out laughing, "Damn that was priceless and then he had the gall to try and order us around!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto roared, "He is such an idiot and to think he was rookie of the year!?"

"Well technically we both could have been Rookie of the Year" Densuke mused.

"Yeah" Naruto said then sighed pleasantly as he looked into Densuke's eyes.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Densuke on the lips.

Naruto groaned as Densuke crawled on top of him, coming to rest between Naruto's bent knees and deepened the kiss.

"Den-chan" Naruto said softly when they parted, his hands on Densuke's waist.

"Naruto" Densuke breathed as he hand slipped under Naruto's pyjama shirt and started caressing his stomach.

"D-Den-chan~" Naruto gasped as he tilted his head back and arched his back slightly when Densuke started teasing his nipples.

"I want you" Densuke breathed, his face red with lust, as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt revealing his lightly glistening, sun-kissed chest then removed his own t-shirt, "I want you badly"

Naruto's eyes expressed his apprehension as he worried his lower and looked away, "Den-chan, I-"

"Why?" Densuke asked, "Why are you apprehensive?"

"I-I'm scared" Naruto muttered.

"It's always scary the first time" Densuke said as he kissed above Naruto's heart, "I was terrified my first time"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Densuke said then looked Naruto in the eye, "Just don't go telling people about it"

Naruto smiled slightly then looked apprehensive again, "W-Will it hurt?"

"I don't plan on going all the way with you tonight" Densuke said and could feel the relief coming off Naruto, "Tonight, I just want to touch you, pleasure you. Introduce you to the wonders of physical pleasure; give you a taster of thing to come"

Naruto looked into Densuke's eyes for a few moments before nodding slowly.

Densuke smiled lovingly as he leaned in and captured Naruto's lips while a hand slowly wandered towards Naruto's waist.

Naruto groaned with a mixture of pleasure from Densuke kissing him as well as anticipation and a hint of apprehension when Densuke's hand reached the waist line of his pyjama bottoms and stopped.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto moaned with a sense of need causing Densuke to smirk.

Slowly Densuke's hand moved over the fabric and started gently caressing the blonde's thigh causing Naruto to moan and whimper softly.

"You like?" Densuke asked smugly.

Naruto nodded, his eyes closed.

"Do you want more?"

Another, albeit slower, nod.

"Do you trust me?' Densuke asked, this time resulting in Naruto opening his eyes and looking at him before nodding very slowly.

Densuke smiled as his hand started moving along Naruto's inner thigh.

Naruto gasped at the sensation then let out a long groan as Densuke's his hand reached his groin and started gently squeezing and caressing the clothed flesh.

"You're hard" Densuke stated then watched as Naruto's turned away, a look of shame on his face.

"Do not be ashamed" Densuke said.

"But it's perverted" Naruto whined.

"It is a normal biological function. There is nothing to be ashamed about" Densuke said as he sat up, "Besides, it's perfectly normal to be aroused by the one you love… I certainly am"

Naruto's eyes wandered down Densuke's sculpted body until he reached the teen's boxers and saw Densuke's thick 8" manhood straining against the black fabric.

Naruto swallowed and involuntarily licked his lips before he was stunned when Densuke said, "You wanna touch it?"

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned bright red then began spluttering nonsense.

"It's ok" Densuke said as he smiled, "Go ahead"

Naruto stayed as he was and swallowed hard before his hand slowly moved towards Densuke's groin.

"I-It's really warm" Naruto said softly, his heart pounding in his chest, when his hand came in contact with the confined flesh then gently squeezed, "And really hard"

"Yeah" Densuke breathed out when he felt Naruto start gently caressing his manhood, "And it's all because of you"

"D-does it feel good?" Naruto asked.

"Yesss" Densuke hissed as he started panting and dropped his head such that his hair was tickling Naruto's chest, "Sooo goood~"

After a while, Densuke removed Naruto's hand before lowering his body onto the blond and started kissing him while grinding his hips into the blonde's crotch.

"Ahhh~ Den-chan!" Naruto moaned when their lips parted.

"N-Naruto" Densuke said then kissed Naruto's cheek and sat up, "Lift up your hips a little"

Wondering what was going to happen, Naruto lifted his hips slightly then freaked out when Densuke yanked his pyjama bottoms off.

"DEN-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU-AHHHNNNNN~~" Naruto started then moaned loudly when Densuke started stroking his 7.5" member.

"D-Den-chaaaaannnnn~" Naruto moaned, "Wha-What are you doooooooiiiiiinngg~?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, Naruto" Densuke said with a sexy smirk, "You know exactly what I am doing"

"Hu-Huh?" Naruto panted, his body shuddering with pleasure.

"I've heard you in the shower" Densuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear as he continued to slowly and gently stroke the blond.

"B-Bu-But how?" Naruto gasped, "Y-You were-unnnn never in the roooooooom~ *Gasp*"

"Vampire hearing" Densuke said then began kissing down Naruto's body.

"Den-chan" Naruto whined when he felt Densuke remove his hand, "Don't stop"

"Don't worry, Naruto" Densuke said, "Things are gonna get much better"

Naruto cried out in ecstasy when he felt the warm, wet confines of Densuke's mouth envelop his member and moaned in time with his lover as the black haired vampire bobbed his head.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhhhh~ Den-chaaaaan~!" Naruto moaned.

"Mine" Densuke said as he released Naruto and started running his mouth and tongue up and down the hard, twitching shaft, "All mine"

"Ahh~ Yes~!" Naruto cried out.

"Mine!" Densuke growled then took the blond back into his mouth and down to the root, his nose buried in the blonde's pubes.

Naruto continued to cry out in bliss as Densuke's mouth continued to do things to him he didn't even think possible and like all good things, it started coming to an end.

"Unnn~ AHHHH~ Den-chan! S-stop! I'm close!" Naruto cried out.

Densuke simply hummed in acknowledgement before pulling back until only the head of Naruto's member remained in his mouth and gave it a thorough tongue lashing while stroking the remainder of Naruto's slick length with his hand.

Naruto cried out loudly as he climaxed and flooded Densuke's mouth with his seed which he drank down with well-practiced ease.

"Ugggghhhh~" Naruto groaned as he came down from his orgasmic high and continued panting.

"Mmmm" Densuke moaned as he finished licking Naruto's member clean and licked his lips, "You taste good"

Naruto, still partly dazed, gave a half-hearted grunt of embarrassment before he felt Densuke crawl on top of him.

"So… how'd you like that?" Densuke said.

"That…" Naruto panted, "Was amazing"

"Toldja" Densuke chuckled as he rolled over and laid next to the blond.

Naruto groaned again in contentment.

Densuke sighed as briefly closed his eyes only to open them when he felt a warm hand on his stomach then turned his head to look into Naruto's eyes.

"You're still hard" Naruto panted, though less out of breath from earlier.

"I know" Densuke said as he kiss the tip of Naruto's nose.

"D-Don't you want to… get off?" Naruto asked, face darkening with embarrassment.

"It's ok" Densuke said as he kissed Naruto's nose again, "You're still new to doing this sort of thing with another person. I want you to get used it before we go any further"

"But… it's not fair" Naruto said as his hand touched the waistband of Densuke's boxers.

"It's not a question of fairness" Densuke said.

"But… I thought… sex, or whatever we just did, was about making each other feel good" Naruto said, "You made me feel good, so why can't I make you feel good?"

Densuke sighed and smiled at Naruto's sincerity, "Naruto, you know I would never ask you to do anything unless you were comfortable and willing. So are you?"

"Well… maybe not for what you did…" Naruto started.

"You mean the blowjob?" Densuke said then smirked when Naruto buried his face in Densuke's shoulder.

"Please don't say things like that" Naruto said.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop making you uncomfortable" Densuke said, "So you were saying?"

"Yeah" Naruto said, "While I might not be ready yet for what you did, I… I still want to make you feel good and get you off"

Naruto's hand was now resting on top of Densuke's clothed member and stroking it slowly.

"So you're gonna jerk me off like you do yourself when you shower?" Densuke said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and shied away again, "I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't because it's perverted, but I can't help it"

"Yeesh, you humans and your suffocating inhibitions" Densuke said, "Seriously Naruto, there is nothing to be ashamed about. It is a normal thing to experience. As long as you don't do this sort of thing in inappropriate situations, it is ok"

"But, people frown on this sort of thing" Naruto said.

"That's because you humans are weird" Densuke said, "So simply don't talk about it to others unless you trust them and are comfortable talking to them about it. What we do the privacy of our home is our business alone and doesn't need to be advertised. So while we are at home, loosen up"

Naruto sighed, "I guess you're right"

"Good" Densuke said, "Now what say you to getting down to business?"

The next thing Naruto knew, Densuke lifted his hips, yanked off his boxers and tossed them away.

"Y-you're big" Naruto said, his eyes wide. Naruto already knew he was bigger than normal; having read a book on human development two years prior, but Densuke was bigger and thicker by the looks of it.

"I'm only a little bigger then you" Densuke said, "but I guess the thickness makes it look bigger"

Naruto simply nodded as he slowly wrapped a hand around the base of Densuke's prick, is fingers not completely touching and started stroking.

"Oh yessss~" Densuke hissed and sighed simultaneously.

"Y-You like that?" Naruto asked.

"Very" Densuke replied.

Naruto continued to stroke his boyfriend as he rested his head on the vampire's shoulder.

"I love you Den-chan" Naruto said.

"I love you too" Densuke said moaned loudly as he attained release.

Spurt after spurt coated his chest and stomach before slowing to a trickle then a halt.

"Wow, you came a lot" Naruto said as he removed his cum coated hand from Densuke's manhood.

"Vampire, remember" Densuke said as he looked at Naruto, panting deeply.

Naruto chuckled then examined the white liquid in his hand.

"Naruto-" Densuke started before he was shocked into wide eyed silence when Naruto lick his hand.

"Salty, a little sour, kinda musty" Naruto said as he licked his hand clean then cleared his throat, "Kinda catches in the back of your throat"

"I cannot believe you just did that" Densuke said.

Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously, "Well… after you tasted mine, I was kinda curious"

Densuke snorted in amusement, "Did you like it?"

"It's not entirely unpleasant" Naruto said, his cheeks darkening further, "And… … I could kinda get used to it"

Densuke smirked seductively as he said, "You want some more?"

Densuke smirked inwardly as Naruto froze and was expecting the blond to get embarrassed, but was thoroughly surprised when Naruto simply lowered his head and started licking Densuke's torso clean.


	8. Wave

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
' _Italics_ ' - Telepathy  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

* * *

 

"Excellent work, Team 7" Hiruzen said, "Another successful mission"

The three teens watched in satisfaction as the Daimyo's wife crushed the life out of her pet cat, Tora and left the office.

"Now Team 7, for you next mission we have-" Hiruzen started but was cut off.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama" Yuu said, "Could we please get something a little more challenging? I completely understand the need for doing these D-ranked missions, but they are becoming rather tedious"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Now listen here-" Iruka started but was cut off when there was a single knock followed by a bang as the door was kicked open.

"YO Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he entered the room.

"NARUTO!" Iruka exclaimed, "How many times have I told you not to barge into a room!?"

"Mah, mah, Iruka-sensei" Densuke said as he made himself known, "You really should expect this sort of thing from Naruto by now"

Iruka gave an exasperated sigh as he slumped back in his chair.

Hiruzen chuckled with mirth, "So, what brings you two here today?"

"Missions!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Undertaking or submitting?" Iruka asked.

"Submitting" Naruto said, "Den-chan and I want to have a long lunch before we spend the rest of the day training"

"That's fairly reasonable" Hiruzen said warmly, "It warms my heart to see how devoted the two of you are and the data you provide to the Project is invaluable"

"Now let's see what we have here" Iruka said as he took a scroll from Densuke, opened it to reveal a storage seal and unsealed a pile of scrolls then started sorting through them, "Three VIP escorts, one babysitting, four gardening requests; ooooh and with commendations, well done you two; five trash clean ups and one party clean-up"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms and smirked superiorly, "Too lazy to hand them in after you do them or are the missions so hard you're too exhausted afterwards that they pile up?"

"Did you get drunk on stupid juice this morning or something?" Naruto asked, "These are the missions we've completed this morning"

"Hn, impossible" Sasuke said.

"It's true" Iruka confirmed.

"How?" Sakura asked.

The duo suddenly performed cross-shaped hand signs before a clone of each of them appeared.

"Kage Bunshin is such a wonderful Jutsu" Naruto said.

"You taught Densuke-kun the Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi drawled.

"Of course" Naruto said, "Plus he's got loads of chakra so he can handle it"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Moron" Densuke muttered then cleared his throat.

"By the way, about that party clean-up" Densuke said, "Could you please tell whoever it was who held that party to please hold it indoors and to have a bit more decorum if they have another one in the future? It was very unpleasant picking up all those used condoms"

"Yeah, that was nasty" Naruto said while his face twisted in disgust.

Kakashi blinked several times while team 7 blushed and looked put off. Iruka spluttered while Hiruzen coughed.

"Yes, well I'll be sure to let them know" Hiruzen said while regaining his composure.

"Hokage-sama" Yuu said, "About what I was saying…"

"Yes Yuu-kun, I do believe I have a C-rank mission available" Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka spluttered, "They're freshly minted Genin and have only been out of the Academy for a month, you can't possibly be thinking of giving them a C-rank, it's too dangerous!"

"Now, now, Iruka-kun, I am well aware of the dangers a mission may entail, that is why we have the ranking system in the first place. However, I have a suitable compromise that may alleviate your fears" Hiruzen said.

Iruka was silent.

"Now the mission entails escorting a bridge builder to his homeland in Nami no Kuni" Hiruzen said then looked at Densuke and Naruto, "The two of you start your rotation with team 7 in two days, correct?"

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"Well then why don't you two join team 7 on their mission?" Hiruzen asked, "It will give you real-life experience outside the village and will be a suitable test to see the fruits of the Project"

"Sounds fun" Naruto said.

Yuu gave Kakashi a pleading look, with Sakura's fanatic devotion to Sasuke and Sasuke's constant brooding, the poor teen was on the brink of madness.

"I believe that is acceptable" Kakashi said.

"Oh, thank God" Yuu muttered softly.

"Hn, we don't need  _help_ " Sasuke stated.

"Yes well, fortunately that's not your call to make" Densuke said then turned his attention to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, Naruto and I accept this mission"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Excellent" Hiruzen said jovially as he handed the scroll to Kakashi then invited the client in, "This is your client, Tazuna"

"These are who I hired to protect me?" Tazuna asked, clearly drunk, "They look like they are still in diapers"

' _My nose is on fire_ ' Densuke projected unhappily.

'Then turn it off like you said you could' Naruto replied.

' _I already did_ ' Densuke said, ' _I can_   _still_   _smell the stench_ '

"Yes well appearances can be deceiving" Densuke said.

Tazuna simply hiccupped and took another swig of his sake.

"Alright team" Kakashi said, "Go home and prepare yourselves, we depart in three hours"

"Actually" Densuke said, "Would it be alright if we departed tomorrow? Kurenai-sensei scheduled a training session tomorrow and we would like to speak with her before we leave"

"Yeah, she said she was gonna start us on something important so we wanna ask her what it would have been about and how we can compensate while on the mission" Naruto said.

"Alright then" Kakashi said, "We'll meet at the south gate tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. sharp"

The group of teens nodded before Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and was promptly followed by Sasuke and Sakura leaving the room.

"You two have no  _idea_  how glad I am to have you two tagging along, those two are driving me mad" Yuu said, "It's all pink and emo and UGH!"

Naruto simply grinned as he patted Yuu on the shoulder, "Hang in there Yuu-chan!"

\---

"Woo, I can't believe we finally get to leave the village!" Naruto exclaimed happily as they walked down the road away from the village.

"It's nothing to get that excited over" Densuke said with amusement.

"For you maybe" Naruto said, "For me it's a new experience!"

Densuke simply chuckled as they continued on.

As they neared Wave, Densuke noticed a pair of puddles on the road. He already knew what they were due to sensing the minds within with his telepathy.

"Sensei" Densuke said softly as he was next to the man.

"Hold. Caution. Client, priority 1" Kakashi muttered from behind his book.

Densuke gave a slight nod and notified Naruto with his telepathy.

As the group passed the puddles, nothing happened, but several feet later, chains suddenly wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him to pieces.

"SENSEI!" Naruto, Sakura and Yuu screamed.

"Heh, heh, heh. One down" a voice said as two figures wearing face masks with clawed gauntlets on one of their arms appeared.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Did you hear that Gozu?" one on of the men asked with a chuckle, "They don't know who we are!"

"Indeed Meizu" Gozu said, "Why don't we enlighten them?"

Meizu let out a maniacal giggle before they both said, "We are the fearsome Demon Brothers and we  _will_  kill you!"

Yuu and Sakura were stunned with fear while Sasuke looked excited, Naruto looked calm and serious.

"*Snort* You? Demons? Don't make me laugh" Densuke said with an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Gozu!" Meizu whined, "He's making fun of us"

"So it seems, brother" Gozu said, "What say we teach him a-HURK!"

Gozu was suddenly winded when he was suddenly elbowed in the stomach then his head was whipped back when he received a vicious palm thrust to the underside of his chin.

The next thing Gozu knew, an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, bending him back painfully while the tip of a sharp object was pressed against his spine.

"Move and you'll never walk again" Densuke growled while a look of intense fear gripped the missing-nin.

"GOZU!" Meizu cried out before a knee crashed into the side of his head, courtesy of Yuu and he was dog-piled by a bunch of Naruto clones while Gozu was knocked out.

"Excellent work you three" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared and eye-smiled, "Although Yuu, Sakura, never freeze up like that again otherwise you won't last long in this line of work"

"SENSEI!" Sakura exclaimed, "I thought you were dead"

"AHEM!" Densuke said as he stepped to the side and revealed a pile of destroyed wood.

"Oh" Sakura said, looking abashed.

"Sorry Sensei" Yuu said then looked at Naruto, "Thanks for snapping me out of it"

"No problem!" Naruto said, "It's what friends and comrades do"

"Well said Naruto" Kakashi said, "And I'm proud of both you and Densuke for keeping it together"

"I've been through worse" the duo said in unison.

'Indeed you have' Kakashi thought as he tied the two brothers to a tree.

Densuke then laid eyes on the gauntlets the two unconscious Shinobi wielded causing a spark of interest to flare in his eyes.

"Ooh!" Densuke exclaimed as he crouched in front of the two Shinobi and began examining the two gauntlets, "What  _do_  we have here?"

"Den-chan?" Naruto said as he stepped up behind the teenage looking vampire.

"Hmmm" Densuke said as he lifted one of the gauntlets and sniffed the claws, "Potent poison, *sniff* very potent"

Densuke then took out a kunai and struck each gauntlet at various points using the flat side of the kunai, "Superb harmonics, definitely high quality"

"You could tell all that from sniffing and tapping them with a kunai!?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Oh most definitely!" Densuke said as he pulled the gauntlets off them and put them on his own arms.

"Oooooh~ Densuke likes" Densuke cooed before sealing the weapons into a scroll and sealing the scroll into his wrist, "I'm keeping these"

"You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why not?" Densuke asked flatly.

"It's stealing"

"Sweetie, if your idea of the Shinobi way of life is all 'Sunshine and Rainbows' then you clearly need a reality check" Densuke said, "We're ninja, theft and playing dirty is what we do and if you can't get that burned into your bubble-gum pink head, you sure as hell aren't going to live very long"

Naruto snickered at Densuke's statement before he was suddenly spun around, grabbed by the collar and lifted slightly off the ground by an enraged Sasuke.

"You tripped me" the Uchiha growled.

"I thought one of them was going to attack you, I shoved you out of the way" Naruto said nonplussed.

"You  _took_  my kill!" Sasuke growled as he shook Naruto.

"Put him down, Sasuke" Densuke said.

Sasuke shook Naruto harder before his wrist was grabbed.

"Put. Him. Down" Densuke said as his eyes narrowed and he increased the pressure on Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke sneered before releasing Naruto and turning away.

"Faggot" Sasuke sneered under his breath before a fist smashed into his face and he was sent sprawling across the ground.

"Watch yourself princess 'cause this fairy knows how to bite" Densuke growled, a dark look in his eyes and his fist clenched tight.

"Stop picking on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed to the brooding teen's side.

"Or what?" Densuke asked firmly causing Sakura to cower.

"Get off me!" Sasuke snarled as he shoved Sakura away.

"Mah, mah! Enough with this tense atmosphere, we have a mission to complete" Kakashi said then turned his attention to Tazuna, "Speaking of which, I believe you have some explaining to do"

Tazuna chuckled nervously and began explain himself.

"I'm calling this mission off" Kakashi said.

"No! You can't!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you heard what that Gato guy is doing" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, but this mission was seriously miss-ranked. It is clearly an A-rank and you five are in no way qualified nor experienced to handle such a situation"

"But what happened to expect the unexpected?" Yuu asked.

"In this case the unexpected is far out of your league" Kakashi said.

"I… I understand" Tazuna said, "I'll just… continue on my own since I can't afford a higher ranked mission. Thank you for taking me this far. This… this will probably be the last time I ever see you all. I'll… I'll probably end up getting killed and… and my poor daughter and my cute little grandson will be left all alone"

"Oh please stop trying to guilt-trip us, you're very bad at it" Densuke said with a bored and unimpressed expression on his face.

"Den-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with teary eyes, "How could you dismiss him like that? The people of Nami need help. We have to help them!"

"I said to stop guilt-tripping us, I said nothing about not helping" Densuke said.

"Y-you mean!?" Naruto stated.

"Sensei" Densuke said, "I believe we should continue with the mission. If the situation in Nami no Kuni is as bad as Tazuna-san says it is, then there may not be enough time to go back to Konoha, notify the Hokage and have a properly qualified team sent in our stead"

Kakashi sighed, "Alright put it to a vote. Who wants to continue?"

Densuke, Naruto and Tazuna put their hands up.

"I'll trust Densuke's judgement" Yuu said as he put his hand up.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he put his own hand up.

Kakashi sighed, "Well there's clearly no point in continuing this vote since any opposition is clearly out numbered. Very well, against my better judgement, we shall continue with the mission"

Densuke and Naruto smiled while Tazuna started thanking them profusely.

\---

Sometime later, the group had crossed over into Nami no Kuni and were firmly on their way to Tazuna's house while Densuke noticed that Sasuke was getting antsy.

'Moron' Densuke thought before they heard a rustle.

"There!" Sasuke yelled and flung a kunai into the bush the sound came from.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled when a terrified white rabbit scampered out of the bush, "You're really spastic, you know that?"

"There was someone there" Sasuke said.

"Yeah well  _clearly_  you were wrong" Naruto said, "*Sigh* How the hell did you-"

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi suddenly yelled as he tackled Tazuna to the ground while Sakura tackled Sasuke and Densuke grabbed Naruto and Yuu and used telekinesis to yank them to the ground just as a large sword spun over their head and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"Well, well, well" a deep voice said as a figure landed on the blade, "What  _do_  we have here?"

"Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi growled.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza" Naruto said, "A-class missing-nin of Kirigakure no Sato. More commonly known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist"

"Looks like someone's informed" Zabuza said.

"I like to read" Naruto said.

"In any case, Copy-nin Kakashi, I'm afraid I have to relieve you of your charge" Zabuza said as he stepped off the sword and yanked it out of the trunk effortlessly.

"Yeaaaah" Densuke said as he slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles while all five Genin slipped into a defensive formation, weapons at the ready, around a terrified Tazuna, "that's not gonna happen"

"Exactly" Kakashi said as he lifted his hitai-ite to reveal his implanted Sharingan causing Sasuke to scowl, "Because I  _will_  stop you"

"Big words coming from a Leaf-nin" Zabuza said as he hefted Kubikiri Hocho in front of him, ready to strike then disappeared.

*CLANG*

"Oh ho~" Zabuza sang with mirth as he tried to push down on his sword that was being held back by Kakashi wielding a kunai.

"You will not  _touch_  them!" Kakashi snarled with murder in his eyes.

Zabuza snorted and smirked under his bandages then leaped back and ran through several quick hand signs.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza said with a smirk as a thick fog suddenly enveloped the area.

Kakashi growled as his Sharingan was rendered useless by the fog.

"Lungs, Heart, Kidneys, Liver, Throat, Spine, Clavicle and Brain. A stab in any of these spots will result in instant death" Zabuza's voice echoed.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto said shakily due to the killing intent, he was more accustomed to it due to the constant assaults from the village populace, but team 7 were completely paralysed.

"Don't worry" Densuke said calmly.

"Don't worry?" Zabuza said with amusement as the group realised Zabuza was standing in front of Tazuna, "Do you really think you should be saying that?"

Tazuna cried out in terror as the massive blade came down towards him and closed his eyes for the inevitable, but was surprised when he heard a loud clang.

Opening his eyes, Tazuna was shocked to see Densuke standing of to one side while the ten foot long black coloured scythe with a six foot blue tinted blade he was wielding held Zabuza back.

Zabuza's eyes were wide with shock.

"Like I said, 'Don't' worry'" Densuke said before his eyes started glowing, "Now…  ** _Begone!_** "

Zabuza was telekinetically shoved backwards before Densuke leaped forward and cleaved Zabuza in half.

"Den-chan! You did it!" Naruto exclaimed happily just before Zabuza disintegrated into water.

"No I didn't" Densuke said seriously, eyes continuing to look forward, as he swung his scythe behind his back and blocked Zabuza with the outer curve of his blade.

"How?" Zabuza asked but never got an answer as he was suddenly stabbed in the back by a kunai wielded by Kakashi.

"Nice moves" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi while the one Kakashi had stabbed turned into water.

"Your Mizu Bunshins are annoying" Kakashi drawled.

"I know" Zabuza said with a smirk just before Kakashi turned into water causing Zabuza's eyes to widen, "You copied me already!?"

Due to being temporarily stunned, Zabuza was unable to react when Densuke's scythe caught him in the side, blade pointed away, and was tossed away.

"Good job Densuke" Kakashi said as he appeared, "Get back in formation, I'll take it from here"

Densuke nodded as he sealed his scythe back into his clothes and returned to Naruto's side while Kakashi engaged Zabuza.

Sasuke was getting antsy and was about to rush in to engage Zabuza when Densuke held his arm out in front of him.

"Stand your ground, Uchiha" Densuke said, "Sensei is far more qualified to handle this situation than you are. Our orders were to guard the client"

Rage flashed through Sasuke's eyes, but remained where he was.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed causing everyone to look and see Kakashi trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuza keeping the sphere in shape with a hand.

"GRAB TAZUNA AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi said a look of panic in his voice, "The moment I was captured, you five lost all hope of winning!"

"NO!" Yuu yelled.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kakashi yelled as five Mizu Bunshins of Zabuza appeared.

"No can do" Naruto said as he tightened his hitai-ite around his head, "We're Konoha ninjas and we refuse to become trash by abandoning our comrade"

"Ninjas?" Zabuza asked then burst out laughing, "You have no idea what it means to be a ninja. Before I was even half your age, I already had my hands soaked in blood"

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" Sakura managed to stutter out paralysed with fear due to Zabuza's K.I.

Zabuza chuckled darkly, "In Kiri, the academy had a unique graduation test for aspiring Genin. The tested pitted all the graduating students against each other in an all-for-all battle royale. The objective was simple, kill one of your fellow students and you become a Genin"

"That's horrible" Yuu said.

"Well lucky for you they stopped that practice" Zabuza said, "During one their final exam, the entire class was slaughtered by a child barely old enough to enter the academy. An entire generation of Shinobi wiped off the face of the Earth"

Everyone, sans Densuke, gasped in shock and horror.

"And the best part of it all, that child was ME!" Zabuza said as he upped his killing intent.

"Tell me something" Densuke said calmly, completely unaffected by Zabuza's K.I., "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes" 'No' Zabuza said and thought at the same time, "It felt soooo goood~" 'It was horrible, but it had to be done'

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Watching the life slowly drain from their eyes, just like the blood that drained from their bodies" 'They were just children, how could they do that to them!?'

"Too bad they stopped the practice after what I did" Zabuza said, "I would have liked to have another go" 'Thank God they finally stopped'

"I see" Densuke said as he gave Zabuza an all knowing smirk then muttered something under his breath before a slight orange glow surrounded the five Genin for a brief moment and faded, leaving them calm and without fear, "In that case, I guess it's time to rescue our Sensei"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELVES KILLED!" Kakashi yelled.

" ** _So be it_** " Densuke said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of a clone and punched it in the face, dispersing it instantly.

"Your brats have a death wish" Zabuza said with a chuckle.

While Naruto, Densuke, Yuu and Sasuke engaged the remaining clones, Sakura guarded Tazuna.

The sounds of battle filled the area as the four Genin fought against the clones.

"Your brats are good" Zabuza said then smirked, "Too bad your time is up"

Immediately Kakashi's eyes widened as he started struggling to breathe.

"Ah shit!" Densuke exclaimed in annoyance as he thrust his palm out and kinetically destroyed all the clones.

"Naruto!" Densuke said causing Naruto to nod and toss a Fuuma Shuriken at the vampire.

Catching it, Densuke open the weapon and held it with telekinesis such that it hovered centimetres below his fingers and began telekinetically spinning it to very high speeds until it began to sing with danger.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the weapon was thrown with great force but smirked when he easily dodged it without releasing Kakashi.

"HAHAHA! Pathe-*Crack*"

Zabuza was suddenly flung aside as Naruto, who had undone his Henge as the Fuuma Shuriken, crashed his foot into the side of the missing-nin's head.

"Ugggggh" Naruto groaned as he landed on the water surface and staggered before his eyes widened, he fell to his knees and started vomiting.

"N-Naruto!" Kakashi gasped once he was free before grabbing the blond and Shunshining back to shore.

"Sorry about that" Densuke said as he rubbed his lover's, who was still on his hands and knees, back.

"Sooo dizzy" Naruto groaned while now dry heaving.

"Re Patra" Densuke said before a soothing blue-green glow surrounded the blond and faded shortly after.

"Feeling better?" Densuke asked as he helped Naruto up while still rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah" Naruto said after he had washed his mouth out, "A lot actually"

"Good" Densuke said just as Kakashi appeared next to them.

"Alright let's get going" Kakashi said.

"Is everything alright?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, Zabuza is dead" Kakashi said, "A hunter-nin took him out and carried his body away"

"Oh thank goodness" Sakura sighed in relief.

Densuke furrowed his brows for a brief moment then quickly shook his head, "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe, sensei"

"Oh you don't need to worry about me" Kakashi said as he eye-smiled, "I am a Jounin after…"

"SENSEI!" Sakura screeched as Kakashi collapsed.

Densuke gave an exasperated sigh as he effortlessly hefted Kakashi onto his shoulder like a rag doll then turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, if you would be so kind as to lead the way?

"O-Oh! Yes, of course" Tazuna replied before the group continued onwards.

\---

' _I don't think Zabuza is dead_ ' Densuke projected to Naruto.

'GAH!' Naruto mentally exclaimed in surprise while his body twitched, 'DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!'

' _Oh for God sakes Naruto, you've known about my telepathy for a month, I thought you were used to it_ ' Densuke said.

'I'm still a little jumpy from that battle' Naruto said.

' _Adrenaline does that_ ' Densuke said, ' _Anyway, I think Zabuza is still alive_ '

'What makes you say that?' Naruto asked

' _When I scanned the area with my telepathy, I was still able to detect Zabuza's mind, but it was in a comatose like state_ ' Densuke said.

'But the hunter-nin-'

' _Was there from the start and watched the whole battle, plus he showed_ _a lot_ _of concern for Zabuza's wellbeing_ ' Densuke said.

'… We should let everyone know'

' _And how would you explain coming into the possession of said knowledge?_ ' Densuke asked, ' _Because there is no way I am revealing that I am a true telepath. I do not need that kind of fallout_ '

'Yeah, I guess that would be pretty bad'

' _Indeed_ '

'But we can't just sit around and do nothing'

' _I know_ ' Densuke said, ' _Once Kakashi-sensei wakes up; I'll plant a suspicion trigger. That is, if he doesn't tell us earlier_ '

'You think he'll figure it out?'

' _He's a Jounin for a reason_ ' Densuke replied.

'Hmm' Naruto replied.

\---

"Thank you for bringing my father back home safely" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter said.

"No problem" Densuke said.

"Still, you have my thanks" Tsunami said as she bowed respectfully, "Dinner will be ready in an hour"

"We thank you for your hospitality" Densuke said.

Tsunami smiled warmly then returned to the kitchen.

The sound of footsteps was heard as the duo turned and saw Sasuke enter the dining room.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he took a seat away from the duo.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Why do I even bother?"

"He should be fine, it's just chakra exhaustion" Densuke said, "and not a severe case of it either"

"Ok then"

The duo remained silent for a while before Densuke turned his attention to Sasuke who had been glaring at him since sitting down, "May I help you?"

"How did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked.

"I was always strong" Densuke said.

"How?"

"Genetics I suppose" Densuke said.

"You were always weak in the academy" Sasuke said which left Naruto seething on the inside;  _no one_ called  _his man_  weak.

"Ah, that, my dear depressing one, is called 'pulling ones punches'" Densuke said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Well when you can turn a person's head into pink mist just by slapping them, restraint might be a bit warranted, don't you think?" Densuke said with a casual smile.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Mmmm" Densuke said with amusement.

\---

The next morning when Kakashi woke up, he found his students sitting around outside.

"So this is where my wayward students have wandered off to" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alright!" Sakura exclaimed with happiness.

"Of course he's alright" Densuke said, "It's just chakra exhaustion"

" _Just?_... you two both realise that chakra exhaustion is a major hazard for Shinobi, one they must always be aware of" Kakashi said as he hobbled over on his crutches.

"As opposed to fractured bones or septic wounds?" Densuke asked.

"Point" Kakashi replied then looked serious, "On a more important note, I think Zabuza is still alive… No, I'm  _sure_  he is alive"

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled, "B-but how?"

"The Hunter-nin" Kakashi said, "Normally a hunter-nin is supposed to dispose of the body on the spot"

"But the hunter-nin we saw took Zabuza's body away" Yuu said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said, "Also the hunter used senbon to take Zabuza out. It is very difficult to kill a person with needles, so it is most likely that the senbon sent Zabuza into a death like state"

The group was silent for a few moments.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

" _We_ , by whom I mean you five, will train" Kakashi said.

"But what's to stop Zabuza from attacking us tomorrow or sooner?" Sakura asked in despair.

"Recovering from a death like state takes time" Kakashi said, "I'd estimate about a week or so; the same for me"

"So we have a week to train and prepare before our confrontation with Zabuza" Densuke said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said as he hobbled over to a set of trees while the Genin followed.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"You five are going to learn how to climb a tree" Kakashi said.

"But Sensei, we already learned that in the academy" Sakura commented.

"True" Kakashi said, "But can you do it without using your hands?"

"Huh?" the group said then watched as Kakashi hobbled up the tree until he was standing upside down from a branch.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the looks team seven were giving him before dropping onto the ground and gracefully landing on his feet.

"Now then" Kakashi said then tossed five kunai at the Genins' feet, "The secret to this chakra control exercise is to gather chakra at your feet, one of the most difficult places in the body to gather chakra at, and make your way up the tree"

The Genin nodded.

"Now keep in mind that the chakra required is very specific, too little and you won't get a grip secure enough to keep you stuck to the tree, too much and you will either get repelled or even shatter the bark" Kakashi said, "The kunai is to help mark your progress up the tree and since it is your first time trying this, a running start is recommended"

"Now Naruto and Densuke, since the two of you have very large chakra capacities, you might find the exercise more challenging than the rest so do not be discouraged when it takes… you… longer…" Kakashi trailed off when he saw Naruto casually walking up and down the tree while whistling and Densuke took the long way around by walking up the tree in a spiral.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he sweat-dropped, "You two already know how to do this exercise don't you"

Naruto popped a shit-eating grin, "Heehee! Yup!"

Kakashi sighed, "Ya know, ya coulda told me"

"And miss the look on your face?" Densuke asked before they both dropped from their respective trees, "Honestly, Sensei"

Kakashi shook his head and hobbled away, leaving team seven to their training while Naruto and Densuke followed.

"We can also do water walking" Naruto said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Kurenai-sensei stressed the importance of the control exercises and had us master them before doing anything else" Densuke explained.

"Ahhh~" Kakashi said, "That would explain it, Kurenai-san  _is_ Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress so it's pretty much a given for her to prioritise chakra control"

"Plus the mental exercises she gave us for preparing us for learning Genjutsu" Naruto said, "Which Den-chan is apparently a natural at"

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said with happiness and pride, "Even the simplest Genjutsus give Kurenai-sensei a run for her money when done by Den-chan!"

Kakashi looked at Densuke who simply shrugged, "Apparently it's one of the many gifts I possess"

"So now what are you two going to do?" Kakashi asked, "and don't say, 'nothing'. As your Sensei, I expect you two to put in at least some training during this week"

"We pretty much have that covered" Naruto said as both he and Densuke made a cross shaped hand sign and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A second later fifty clones of Naruto and Densuke each appeared in a large puff of smoke.

"TEN HUT!" Densuke called out loudly.

Immediately the clones snapped to attention, saluted and loudly called out, "SIR!"

"Alright!" Densuke said, "I want all of you to split up into five groups of twenty, ten Densuke-clones and ten Naruto-clones each!"

Immediately the five groups formed and stood at attention.

"Alright, going left to right" Densuke said, "Group 1, I want you all to continue working on the Water Walking exercise. Group 2, Genjutsu mental exercises, especially the Naruto-clones. Group 3, start working on that new Taijutsu style we read about in the library. Group 4, board-less Shogi. Group 5 are to go over the Genjutsu Theory scrolls and the introductory scroll to Fuinjutsu. Is that clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the clones called out loudly before the groups scattered.

"That was… strange and amusing to watch" Kakashi said.

"Heh, heh, that's the point" Densuke said.

"If I may ask, why Fuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked, "It is a very difficult skill to learn"

"When I was attacked by the Shibi Kyokai, they were only successful because they were able to place a Chakra Disruption Seal on me. It was a very unpleasant experience and I wish to learn the skill myself and how to counteract it" Densuke said.

"Den-chan got me interested and I also wanna learn more about this one" Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Ahh~ of course" Kakashi said then looked thoughtful, "Now what are the two of you going to do?"

Densuke smirked as he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and started shuffling them, "Poker?"

\---

Three hours later saw a rather large pile of money sitting between the three men as well as a large pile of clothes due to the game switching to strip poker.

"This is humiliating" Kakashi said nonchalantly as he picked up a card, now dressed in only a pair of white boxer briefs, his face mask and his hitai-ite, "My poker face is impeccable"

"And I thought Lady Luck loved me" Naruto, who was currently topless, said with a displeased frown.

"Oh please" Densuke said as he calmly picked up a card, all he had lost was his jacket, "Poker faces are useless before me and Lady Luck is my bitch, you two never had a chance"

"Yes well while this has all been in good fun, I refuse to expose myself to my students" Kakashi said, "My colleagues, fine. My students, absolutely not"

"Fine" Densuke groaned, "Let's make this our final hand, but the loser does not need to take off their clothing"

"Agreed" Naruto and Kakashi said.

"However, to compensate, the winner gets to keep all the money and gets to ask the other two to do one thing each and the request  _has_  to be  _made and completed_  by midnight tonight" Densuke said.

Kakashi and Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Alright boys" Densuke said as he looked at the two men, "Show of hands"

"Four of a kind" Kakashi said as he laid out his cards that were four 9s and an Ace of Spades.

"Hee, hee~ Sorry Kaka-chan-sensei" Naruto said as he laid out a 5, a 4, a 3, a 2 and an Ace, all Diamonds, "Steel Wheel, a 5-high straight flush"

"Crap" Densuke said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Heh, heh, heh, come on Den-chan, let's see what you got" Naruto practically sang.

"Read'em and weep boys" Densuke said as he spread his cards, an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack and a ten, all hearts, "Royal Flush"

"AH DAMMIT!" Naruto exclaimed as Densuke collected all the money and started counting it.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Kakashi said in an unhappy tone.

"Fear not, Sensei, my request for you is quite simple" Densuke said as he placed the money into his wallet and sealed it into his clothes.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to see what you're face looks like" Densuke said with a smirk.

Kakashi blinked a few times, "That's all?"

Densuke and Naruto face-vaulted then in unison asked, "What do you mean, 'That's all?'!?"

"The appearance of my face is not some kind of deep dark secret. I wear a face mask because I prefer it" Kakashi said then lowered both masks to reveal his face, "If you wanted to know what my face looked like, all you had to do was ask"

Naruto and Densuke were unable to respond as the stared at Kakashi's uncovered face then blushed darkly.

After a few moments, Densuke frowned before standing up and started dragging Naruto by the back of his collar.

"Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Your face is deadly, combine that with the fact that you are currently sitting in your tighty-whities, it is down-right lethal" Densuke said as he continued dragging Naruto away, "Now excuse me while I molest the naughty thoughts out of both my boyfriend's head and mine"

Kakashi blinked as Densuke and Naruto disappeared into the forest and it was several minutes later, when he had just finished putting his clothes back on, that, "AAHHNNNN~" a moan of pleasure was heard from within the forest.

\---

Later that evening

\---

"*Deep breath* Wow, this food smells delicious, thank you Tsunami-san!" Naruto said.

"W-why thank you!" Tsunami said with a slight blush from the praise.

"We thank you for this gracious meal" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before they started eating.

"How much progress did you all make?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura made it to the top in ten minutes, but she was pretty exhausted afterwards" Yuu said.

"That would be because of smaller reserves, but do not worry" Kakashi said when he saw Sakura deflate, "Chakra control exercises help increase chakra reserves the more you do them, but be careful of chakra exhaustion"

"Sasuke made it about half-way" Yuu said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"And I made it about three quarters" Yuu said, "But then again, I've been doing chakra control exercises since I was about three like everyone else in my family"

"Well I am very proud of all of you" Kakashi said.

"Why do you bother!?" a young voice said causing everyone to turn and see a pre-teen boy, about eleven years old, standing in the door way.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you bother training? Your all just gonna die anyway" the boy said.

"Inari!" Tsunami said.

"They're all gonna die, Kaa-chan" Inari said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have no intention of dying now or anytime in the future either" Naruto said.

"You can't win! Gato will kill you all! He's unbeatable!" Inari said loudly

"No one is unbeatable" Densuke said.

"Yeah! And when we do beat him, we'll be heroes" Naruto said.

"There's no such thing as heroes" Inari said.

"Sure there are" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" Inari yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, SO SHUT UP!"

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded.

"You don't know anything! Living your perfectly happy little lives" Inari said bitterly, "You don't know what I have been through! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER AND BE ALL ALONE!"

"Oh shit" Densuke muttered as he looked at Naruto.

Slowly, Naruto's fists began to tighten.

"Don't know what it's like?" Naruto said through gritted teeth, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Naruto" Densuke said with a warning tone.

"To suffer? To be alone?" Naruto said slowly.

"Naruto calm down" Densuke said.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and growled, "You ungrateful little brat"

Inari cowered slightly under Naruto's glare but quickly glared back.

"You think you know what true suffering is? What true loneliness is?" Naruto hissed, "You know  _nothing_. At least you still have family who love you. At least you have a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in let alone a warm one. For the first thirteen years of my life I had  _none_ of those. At least you've never woken up screaming from nightmares only to wake up to an empty house and no one to comfort you. At least you've never gone hungry for days or weeks because  _all_  your money was stolen or any and all store owners simply kick you out, literally. At least you've never had to spend an entire night running because the villagers chased you out of your own home carrying knives and broken bottles! AT LEAST YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CRUCIFIED TO A FUCKING WALL!"

With that Naruto stood up abruptly and left the house.

"Naru-Naruto!" Densuke said then sighed, looked at Kakashi, who nodded, and followed.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi grunted.

"What was Naruto talking about?"

"I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea" Kakashi said innocently.

"Yuu-san?" Sakura asked.

"It's not my place to tell" Yuu said.

"Tell us" Sasuke demanded.

"Naruto is my friend, so I will not be revealing his secrets for your entertainment. If you actually had any friends, Sasuke, you would probably understand" Yuu snapped then stood up and looked at Tsunami, "I apologise for the actions of my friends and I, your food was delicious and I know Naruto and Densuke enjoyed it as well… I'm gonna turn in for the night"

With that Yuu left the dining room and headed upstairs to sleep.

\---

"Well that could have gone better" Densuke said once he found Naruto, who was standing in a clearing, punching a tree with great force.

"He had no right saying that" Naruto growled as he continued to punch the tree causing it to shake.

"Neither did you for all intents and purposes" Densuke said who immediately received a hard look causing him to raise his hands in defence, "Hey, devil's advocate here"

"He has  _no_ idea what I have been through" Naruto growled.

"And neither do you of him" Densuke said then raised his hands when he received another look, "Again, devil's advocate"

"Yeah well he still shouldn't have said that" Naruto said.

"Naruto, he's a child, he's hurting and he feels hopeless" Densuke said, "He doesn't know that there are other people around him who have experienced the same things he has or at least understand the pain he is experiencing. I mean really, what human know what the people around them are feeling and have experienced?"

"You, for one" Naruto commented.

"Yes, well I'm not human" Densuke said.

"I should apologise, shouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and maybe explain that he is not alone with his feelings" Densuke said, "And perhaps inspire some hope and courage"

"Fine" Naruto drawled as he sighed then looked Densuke in the eye with a sheepish expression, "How'd you get so damn wise anyway?"

"You don't live for over a millennium and a half without learning a thing or two about humanity and the world in general" Densuke said.

Naruto sighed again, "Guess I should head back inside"

"No you're not" Densuke said.

"Huh?"

"I'm calling in my request" Densuke said.

"What? Now!?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Densuke said with a smirk as he sauntered towards the blond, "It's a bright, full moon tonight and we're in the middle of a forest clearing. The setting's perfect! Plus you are still agitated, so my request will help you calm down"

"Umm" Naruto said as he started backing up, "Ok"

"Excellent" Densuke said, still smirking, "Now I can't simply say my request just like that, so I will reword it as two simple tasks"

"Wh-what are they?" Naruto asked as he back made contact with the tree he had been punching.

"They're quite simple" Densuke said as he placed his hands on the tree on either sides of Naruto head and leaned in close until his lips were mere millimetres from Naruto's, "Trust me and don't resist"

"Huh?" Naruto asked as his body moved involuntarily towards Densuke's warmth and his lips pressed against his lover's.

Densuke reciprocated the contact as he placed his hands on the sides of Naruto's waist, while Naruto rested his hands on the vampire's shoulders and deepened the kiss.

"Mmph" Naruto moaned as he felt Densuke's tongue enter his mouth.

"Annnn~" Naruto moaned when he felt Densuke's hand slip through the fly in his trousers and started squeezing and caressing his boxer clothed erection while the other hand unzipped the blonde's jacket, slipped under the black t-shirt and started intricately mapping out the taught, muscular torso.

"Den-chaann~" Naruto moaned at the loss of stimulation when Densuke removed his hands, "Don't stoooopp~"

"I have to" Densuke said then started pulling off Naruto's clothes as well as his own, "so I can touch more of you"

Naruto gasped softly when his jacket and shirt was pulled off allowing the cool night air to dance across his torso.

"Naruto" Densuke whispered as their bare chests came into contact and started kissing along the blonde's jawline.

"Unnnn~" Naruto moaned when Densuke started grinding his hips into Naruto's, pressing their still clothed erections together, but then hissed and cried out in pain when Densuke's ministrations became more rough.

"What happened?" Densuke asked as he backed up.

"My back got scratched by the bark, and it really stings" Naruto hissed.

"Shit, sorry about that" Densuke said, "Turn around and let me see"

Naruto turned around as he chuckled, "Talk about a mood kill, eh?"

"It's not too bad" Densuke said, "Even though there are some pretty big scratches, the skin hasn't broken"

"It still stings real bad" Naruto hissed.

"Here" Densuke said as he unsealed a large blanket and laid it on the ground, "Lie down on your stomach, I'll see what I can do"

"Ok" Naruto said then lied down as he was told before he felt Densuke's weight settle on his behind, "Den-chan?"

"Did you know" Densuke said as he leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, "That vampire saliva has healing properties?"

"Really?"

"Yes" Densuke said as he kissed the back of Naruto's neck.

"Mmm~ What does that have to do with-AHHHNNNNN~!" Naruto said then cried out loudly while his back arched when he Densuke lick his back, "Wh-What are you doiiiiinng~? MMPH~!"

"Healing you" Densuke said softly as he continued to lick and kiss Naruto's back and watched as the scratches faded leaving unblemished skin.

"Naruto" Densuke muttered once Naruto's back was healed then flipped the blonde over.

"Den-chan" Naruto groaned, his cheeks dark with arousal and his breathing heavy.

"Shhh" Densuke said as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, looked deep into his cerulean blue eyes while gently stroking his hair and telekinetically removing their sandals, "Let me touch you, let me pleasure you"

Naruto simply nodded before Densuke began kissing his way down the blonde's taught, sun-kissed torso.

Naruto squirmed and whimpered when Densuke's tongue dipped into his navel then continued kissing down his treasure trail that was so light a blond it was almost invisible, stopping when Densuke reached the top of Naruto's trousers.

"Den-chan?" Naruto asked then yelped when Densuke yanked off the teen's trousers and boxers in one go.

"Did you know that vampires can hold their breaths for extended periods of time, so much so that breathing could almost be considered optional?" Densuke said with a seductive smirk and a lustful growl in his voice.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion while Densuke licked his lips.

"I am going to blow your mind" Densuke growled before taking Naruto down to the root in a single movement.

"Ahhhh~! AHHHHHH~! FUCK! DENSUKEEEEE~! ANNNNNNNNN~~!" Naruto moaned, his hands buried in short, spiky black hair, his legs wrapped around the vampire teen's neck as Densuke used his throat muscles to pleasurably assault the blonde's manhood.

"FUCK! FUCK! AANNNNN~! SHIT! DENSUKE!" Naruto cried out.

' _Enjoying yourself?_ ' Densuke projected with amusement.

"YESSSSSSS!" Naruto hissed, his eyes shut tight and back arched.

' _Want more?_ '

"YEEEEEEEES!" Naruto moaned

' _Are you sure?_ '

"YES, GODDAMMIT, YES!"

' _Ok_ ' Densuke said then immediately pulled off causing Naruto to grit his teeth and hiss as his slick member was exposed to the much cooler night air.

"Damn, I'll never stop enjoying your taste" Densuke said with a smirk as he teased the head of Naruto's member with a finger causing the blond to groan and his body to tense.

"Perverted bastard" Naruto panted, his the sheen of sweat on his body glistening the light of the full moon.

"And whose fault is that?" Densuke asked as he leaned closer to Naruto until they were face to face, "It certainly isn't mine and with you looking so delectably debauched, how could I not be tempted?"

Naruto tried to growl, but was silenced by Densuke's lips locking with his own.

"You're an ass" Naruto said when they parted.

"Ohooo, you've got quite the mouth today" Densuke said with amusement as he kinetically lifted his body off Naruto and removed his own trousers and boxers then lowered himself such that he was straddling Naruto's chest, "What say we put that mouth to more productive use, hm?"

"What's with you today?" Naruto asked then started licking the head of Densuke's very hard member.

"Come on Naruto, you know you love it when I'm dominating like this" Densuke said as he arched his body over the blond, supporting himself with one hand.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed through his nose as he took Densuke into his mouth and started a slow, rhythmic bobbing of his head with the occasional hum.

"Oh God you've become good at this" Densuke groaned breathily while clamping down on his urge to thrust into the wet, velvety warmth of Naruto's mouth.

"Alright, that's enough" Densuke said as he pulled out, "I got something much better planned"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Densuke pushed the blonde's arms behind his head.

" _ **Shibabu**_ " Densuke whispered before Naruto suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Den-chan?" Naruto said in a slightly panicky voice.

"Shhh" Densuke said as he leaned close and pecked Naruto on the lips before pulling the blonde's Hitai-ite over his eyes, "I told you to trust me and not resist"

"I… I don't like being like this" Naruto said as he felt Densuke move off of him, "Den-chan?"

"I'm right here" Densuke said, "Just calm yourself and be patient"

"O-Ok" Naruto said then started calming down all the while hearing movement followed by a hiss, a muffled groan and heavy breathing.

"Den-chan?" Naruto asked as he felt Densuke straddle him again, only to gasp when he felt a cold, viscous liquid being dribbled onto his still hard manhood before a hand started stroking him.

"Re-remember when I said I couldn't just voice my request outright?" Densuke said, his breathing heavy.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto moaned.

"Wanna know what it was?" Densuke asked.

"O-Ok" Naruto said as he felt Densuke back up.

"I want you in me" Naruto heard then moaned loudly when he felt a tight, silky heat envelop his member.

"OH FUCK! DEN-CHAAAAN~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING~!?" Naruto cried out as he felt Densuke's weight settle on his groin.

"See for yourself" Densuke moaned and muttered, " _ **Patra**_ ", freeing Naruto from his invisible bindings.

Moving his Hitai-ite back onto his forehead, Naruto propped himself onto his elbows before his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and nearly passed out at the sight of Densuke, with his eyes tightly shut, impaled on his erection.

Naruto was about to voice his freaked out thoughts, but stopped when he saw a grimace of pain briefly flash across his lover's face, "Den-chan? You alright?"

"Ye-Yeah" Densuke said, "Ju… Just gimme some time to adjust. Been a long time since I bottomed"

"H-How long?" Naruto asked, his body twitching at the tight warmth his manhood was experiencing.

"Too long" Densuke groaned as he started pistoning himself on Naruto's rod.

"Unnnn~ Den-chan" Naruto moaned, "Soooo goooood~"

"Mmmph! *Gasp* Ahhh~" Densuke moaned as he rode his lover.

"D-Den-chan!" Naruto moaned, his eyes shut tight as his body began meeting Densuke midway, thrust for thrust.

"Fuck! Narutoooo~" Densuke moaned then cried out in ecstasy when Naruto faltered slightly and thrust in at a different angle, "THERE! Right there! Fuck me there!"

"H-Here?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Densuke cried out as Naruto hit his prostate dead on, "Oh fuck yesssssss! Narutooooo~ Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Nnnngaaaaaah~!"

"D-Does it, nnnnnn, really feel th-that g-gooood?" Naruto asked.

"Ooooh God yes!" Densuke said then moaned loudly when he felt Naruto's hand wrap around his length and started stroking in time with Densuke's movements.

"D-Den-chan! I'm close" Naruto said after a while.

"AAAAAH FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Densuke yelled as he climaxed and started coating Naruto's chest with his seed.

"Oh God, Den-chan! Den-chan! Ahhh~ AHHH~ DENSUKEEEEE!" Naruto cried as he reached his own orgasm and coated Densuke's insides with his release.

\---

"I can't move" Naruto panted after they came down from their high, their bodies glistening in the moonlight.

"I don't want to" Densuke said as he laid his head on Naruto's chest.

"Is sex always this fantastic?" Naruto asked as he placed on hand in Densuke's back, the other stroking the vampire's hair.

"Oooh trust me, that was just a taster" Densuke said, "I can last a hell of a lot longer than this and I can do things that will make you forget your own name"

"Mmmm, maybe next time" Naruto groaned pleasantly then sighed, "We should clean up and head back"

"Fuck that" Densuke said as he grabbed one edge of the blanket and pulled it over them, "I'm enjoying this far too much to move right now"

Naruto simply sighed as he held Densuke tight and got comfortable for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu
> 
> Re Patra - Recover from Down/Dizzy. One Ally.
> 
> Patra - Recover from Fear, Confusion, Rage and Bind. One Ally.


	9. Battle on the Bridge

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
' _Italics_ ' - Telepathy  
" ** _Bold Italics_** " - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

* * *

 

When the sun's rays peeked over the tree tops and bathed the slumbering couple in its warmth, Densuke was the first to rouse.

"Wow! What a night!" Densuke muttered as he rolled of Naruto and yawned before grimacing at the stickiness of his chest, "Note to self, clean up after sex and _then_ pass out"

"MmmMmmmm" Naruto groaned as he started to wake.

"Wake up, sleepy head, we need to get cleaned, dressed and back to the house before the others come looking for us and have an aneurysm when they find us.

"Mmmm five more minutes" Naruto groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm and yawned loudly.

"No can do" Densuke said as he started lightly scratching the blonde's stomach earning a sighed followed by a content groan and a smile that showed Naruto was enjoying the action.

"*Sigh* Ok" Naruto said and laid where he was for a moment before shooting up into a sitting position, cupping Densuke's cheek with one hand and softly pressing his lips against the teenage-looking vampire's.

"Wow!" Densuke said as they parted, "Looks like someone has certainly become assertive"

"Heh, heh, looks like losing one's virginity changes a man" Naruto said with a smile.

"A man now, are we?" Densuke said with a chuckle as he kissed Naruto again.

"Yup" Naruto said as they parted.

"Well then, let this  _man_  be aware that next time  _he's_  the one getting ploughed" Densuke said with a smirk.

"Mmmm" Naruto cooed as he kissed his raven haired lover, "I can't wait; you certainly seemed to be enjoying it last night"

"Hm, Hmm, I'm loving your newfound sexual confidence" Densuke said, "but you should be aware that being entered can be really painful at first"

"I-I see" Naruto said.

"But I'll be really gentle" Densuke said then smirked, leaned closer to Naruto's ear and in a sexily husky voice whispered, "And with me in the driver's seat I'll be sure to make you cum again, and again, and again"

Naruto's eyes were wide and his cheeks dark after hearing what Densuke had said then audibly gulped when he looked at Densuke's face and saw the vampire flick his eyebrow in confidence.

"But in the meantime" Densuke said as he stood up and held out his hand, "There's a stream nearby, let's get cleaned up and get dressed.

"Ok" Naruto said with a smile as he took Densuke's hand and stood up, completely unashamed of Densuke's or his own nudity.

\---

"Mmm, that was relaxing" Naruto said as they re-entered the clearing, now fully dressed.

"That it was" Densuke said then started folding up the blanket before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Thank you" Naruto said into Densuke's back.

"For what?"

"For last night" Naruto said, "For everything you have ever done for me. For just being there. For saving me"

"Anytime" Densuke said.

"Still" Naruto said as he turned Densuke around and looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Den-chan"

"I love you too" Densuke said then tilted his head forward and kissed his blond haired lover.

The duo were promptly interrupted from their private moment by soft 'eep' causing them to look and see a tall person with long black hair that went down to the small of their back, wearing a pink floral kimono and seemed about as old as Densuke looked if not slightly older.

"I-I'm terribly so-sorry I didn't mean it intrude on your private moment" the person said with a bit of a blush on their cheeks.

"Please don't leave on our account" Densuke said when he saw the person turn to leave, "We're mainly at fault here since this  _is_ a public place"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked, "It can be pretty dangerous for you to be out here all alone"

The person gave a bubbly chuckle, "I'll have you know I am quite capable of taking care of myself"

"And we do not doubt your word in the least, but it can still be dangerous" Densuke said.

"I see" the person said.

"But the best part is that we're ninjas, so we'll keep you safe" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ninjas?"

"Yup! Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha-nin extraordinaire, at your service" Naruto said while sticking his thumb under his hitai-ite.

"Sentou Densuke, at your most convenient disposal" Densuke said with a slight bow of his head.

"My name is Haku, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" The person, now identified as Haku, said.

"And ours yours" Densuke said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gathering herbs" Haku said, "A very dear friend of mine is very ill and needs medication"

"Well why don't we lend you a hand" Naruto said, "Den-chan knows a lot about medicinal plants and stuff"

"Oh no, I couldn't" Haku said.

"It's the least we could do" Densuke said.

"Besides" Naruto said with a grin, "What kind of ninjas would we be if we didn't?"

Haku sighed, "Alright"

Naruto grinned and started picking plants along with Densuke.

' _That person's the Hunter-nin_ ' Densuke projected to Naruto.

'WHAT!? Are you sure?' Naruto asked.

' _I recognise the mind and I_ _never_ _forget_ ' Densuke replied.

'So she's the fake hunter that works for Zabuza' Naruto thought.

' _He_ '

'What?'

' _Haku is a guy_ '

'WHAT!?' Naruto thought loudly, somehow stopping himself from speaking out loud.

' _It's true_ ' Densuke projected.

'He's more feminine looking than 90% of the girls our- I mean my age!' Naruto exclaimed.

' _Makes you think, doesn't it?_ '

'… What should we do?' Naruto asked after a long moment of processing the information.

' _I'm not sure yet_ ' Densuke said, ' _Just keep picking plants for now_ '

'Ok'

"I think this should be enough" Densuke said once he and Naruto returned to Haku's side.

"Oh thank you, these will be most helpful" Haku said.

"You are very welcome" Densuke said as he and Naruto stood to leave.

"Thank you again" Haku said as the duo left the clearing while Densuke waved over his shoulder.

\---

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Sakura screeched.

"Good God woman, are you completely incapable of lowering your voice or do you enjoy rupturing eardrums?" Densuke asked with a displeased look on his face.

"Mah, mah" Kakashi said, "You two  _were_  gone all night; it's not too hard to vindicate our concerns"

"Vindicated concerns or not, volume control is still warranted" Densuke said, "And for your information, Naruto needed time to cool off. As his teammate, and then some, I would be remiss if I didn't accompany him and be by his side should he be attacked by an enemy"

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Indeed" Densuke said then smirked deviously, "As the evening progressed, Naruto started discussing his  _Big Bang_  theory and by the time we went to sleep, I think I got the uhh…  _thrust_  of it"

Suddenly there was a loud thud causing everyone to turn and see Naruto passed out on the floor, a goofy grin on his face, his cheeks flushed and blood pouring out his nose.

"Thrust indeed" Kakashi dead-panned.

"Naughty boy" Densuke muttered with a smirk as he carried Naruto to one of the dining table chairs and sat him down.

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto asked as he came to.

"You passed out" Densuke said, smirked then telepathically added, ' _After staring at my ass. I know it's a glorious ass, but I didn't know it was syncope worthy_ '

"Uhh, heh, heh, sorry" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No need to apologise" Densuke said, "Just remember, time and place, my love, time and place"

Naruto blushed darkly at being called 'love' and simply nodded.

\---

The rest of the week passed without much incident although Naruto did pass out the final night from mental overload due to dispelling too many clones at once.

"Uhh mmmm" Naruto groaned as he woke up and looked around, "Den-chan?"

Seeing no one in the room, Naruto groaned and sat up and glanced at his watch.

"CRAP!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly got changed, tying his jacket around his waist and ran out the door, "Why didn't they wake me!?"

Bidding a quick goodbye to Tsunami, Naruto raced out of the house and headed towards the bridge.

"Wuh?" Naruto muttered when he came across a tree with several slash marks before his eyes widened, "Oh no!"

\---

"LET MY MOM GO!" Inari screamed.

"You're a real noisy brat" a thug said, a firm grip on Tsunami, then took out several kunai, "Gato only wants the woman, maybe I should kill you to shut you up"

"STOP!" Tsunami yelled, "You touch one hair on my son and I'll bite my tongue and kill myself"

"Tch" the man grunted before he was suddenly kicked aside and was knocked unconscious when his head crashed into the wall.

"Uzumaki Naruto, epic hero extraordinaire, here to save the day" Naruto said, his arms folded and a confident smirk on his face.

"Naruto-san!" Tsunami cried out in relief while Inari ran into his mother's embrace.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm-WATCH OUT!" Tsunami screamed as a shadow loomed over the blond.

Naruto cried out in pain as a sword cut a deep gash in his arm when he dodged before a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and flung him out a window.

"NARUTO-SAN!" Tsunami cried out as Naruto slumped to the ground, clutching his limp, bleeding arm when he tried to get up after crashing to the ground.

"Hee, hee, hee~ I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up" a second thug said as his shadow fell over Naruto, sword glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"Fuck. You" Naruto growled hatefully at the man as he stood, swaying slightly, kunai gripped tightly in his functioning arm.

A psychotic grin spread across the man's face as he brought his sword down to end Naruto's life.

"IZANAGI!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked the sword. The figure was tall, about eleven feet, wearing a high-collared black coat with red and gold trimming and a red inner-lining that was zipped up. His head and hands were covered by black fabric, with serrated metal fingers, and his face was covered by a plated face mask showing his yellow eyes, a white leather headband around his forehead, with a pair of very long white leather straps trailing behind him, and a white, silk neckerchief adorning his neck. The figure wore a pair of grey, knee high boots that were zipped up with a pair of cleaver blades emerging from the soles of the feet. In his hand, the figure wielded a very large spear with a three foot long blade; that looked like a very large hunting knife including the partial serration along the blunt upper edge; and a seven foot long black handle with white wrapping.

"Are you alright?" Yuu asked when he reached Naruto's side.

"Y-Yeah, kinda" Naruto said with a wince.

Yuu nodded then turned to the figure and said, "Izanagi, take care of him"

The figure nodded before throwing the thug off balance, jammed the butt of his spear into the man's stomach then finished him off with a roundhouse to the stomach that sent the psychotic thug crashing into a tree where he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you, Izanagi" Yuu said while the figure nodded and disappeared in a blue glow.

"Let's get that wound looked at" Yuu said.

"Dammit, if I hadn't been in such a rush and actually took the time to put my damn jacket on, I wouldn't be in this mess" Naruto hissed.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"The jacket, trousers, weapon pouch and sandals of my Shinobi uniform are made from a special material that can't be cut by normal weaponry" Naruto explained.

"I didn't know Konoha had stuff like that" Yuu said with surprise.

"They don't" Naruto said with a wince, "Den-chan knows a guy outside the village"

Yuu looked impressed before he held out his hand where a tarot card suddenly appeared before he crushed it, causing it to shatter into glowing, sapphire blue shards and call out, "Apsaras"

A glowing blue circle appeared on the ground before a woman appeared. She had light blue skin, yellow eyes, indigo hair and wore a silver headdress with a blue, teardrop shaped gem; a white leotard with a belt made from large blue, teardrop gems and choker made from the same gems as well as silver bangles on her wrists and ankles.

"Apsaras, please heal Naruto's wound" Yuu said.

Apsaras nodded before floating over to Naruto, placing her hands over the wound and said, " ** _Dia_** "

Naruto watched in awe as a healing, green shimmer surrounded his wound and was completely healed in the span of two minutes.

"Wha-I-… How?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later" Yuu said with a chuckle while Apsaras was dismissed and Izanagi returned, "You should get going to the bridge, looks like things are heating up there"

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he put his jacket on.

"Izanagi and I will stay here and keep an eye on Tsunami-san and Inari" Yuu said.

"Got it" Naruto said as he got up and ran off towards the bridge.

"That boy is something else" Yuu said with a chuckle before he was somewhat startled when Izanagi placed a hand on the teen's head and ruffled his hair then silently floated off to guard the house.

" _That's_  never happened before" Yuu muttered as he stared at Izanagi's retreating back before returning to the house to check up on Tsunami and Inari.

\---

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" Sakura cried out in a terrified panic.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! FOCUS!" Densuke yelled as he cleaved a Mizu Bunshin in half with his scythe.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Sakura cried.

"God, you are USELESS!" Densuke yelled then thrust his palm out, telekinetically shoving her into Tazuna's arms. Densuke then pulled out three strips of paper with intricate symbols written on them. When the strips started glowing purple, Densuke flung them at Sakura and Tazuna, where they circled around the duo and formed a semi-translucent barrier around them.

"If you intend on being useless, the least you can do is stay behind the barrier and not get hurt. I refuse to have my first out of village mission result in a pathetic and pitiful death" Densuke said then telekinetically destroyed another clone and muttered, "Annoying pests"

Sakura screamed when a clone rushed past Densuke and ran at them, but was thoroughly surprised when the barrier not only stopped the sword strike, but reflected it back onto the clone, destroying it in the process.

\---

"You are wasting your time Kakashi" Zabuza said as he swung his sword and tried to cut Kakashi down, only to have Kakashi block with a Kunai.

"And  _you_  can't win" Kakashi said, "You may have rendered my Sharingan useless with your Kirigakure no Jutsu, but I was and still am a formidable opponent even without it"

"You honour me" Zabuza said with avid sarcasm then hefted his sword into an attack pose, "Now… let's dance"

\---

"You cannot win" Haku said after he emerged from one of his mirrors, caught the Kunai Sasuke had thrown and threw it right back, nicking Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke growled, how did this… this… commoner date try to defeat him, HIM, an Uchiha elite.

"Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he blew a large fireball at one of the ice mirrors and smirked when it impacted then seethed when the mirror remained intact, a minor coating of condensation on the surface.

"Your fire is not enough to destroy my mirrors" Haku said as he suddenly appeared in every mirror, his masked face giving an intimidating visage to him, "Now, know your helplessness"

\---

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke's cries of pain rang across the bridge.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Densuke bellowed as he parried an attack from one clone with his scythe while telekinetically shoving the other one backwards, "Our mission is to protect Tazuna and you are the last line of defence incase Kakashi-sensei and I fall"

"But… but I can't do anything" Sakura blurted out.

Densuke smirked as he flung his scythe, destroying a clone as the blade impaled the clone's face while clutching his other hand into a fist, telekinetically crushing the other clone then turned and face Sakura, his blue eyes glowing vibrantly, " ** _And whose fault is that?_** "

\---

"Ah~ The sweet sound of other people's pain" Zabuza mused with a chuckle as he effortlessly sidestepped a stab from Kakashi's kunai.

"You're sick" Kakashi spat as he dodged a sword swing.

"I prefer twisted" Zabuza said with a smirk, "So much more you can justify with that"

"Justify  _this_!" Kakashi said as he back flipped several times, pulled out a scroll; unravelling it in the process; swiping a trail of blood along the seals and symbols, running through several hand signs, slamming his palm in the ground and calling out, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

"You little bitch" Zabuza sneered when he saw the dogs before fading into the mist.

\---

Sasuke groaned as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Wow" Sasuke heard and turned to see Naruto standing next to him his hand outstretched towards him, "For  _supposedly_  being the  _oh-so-coveted_  'Rookie of the Year', it's a bit sad seeing you like this. Need a hand?"

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke spat as he smacked Naruto's hand away and stood to his feet, "Dobe"

"Dammit Sasuke, what the hell is your problem!?" Naruto said loudly, an annoyed and miffed expression on his face, "We're teammates and teammates are supposed to help each other out"

"I don't need  _help_ " Sasuke sneered, " _Especially_  from a Dobe"

"You know what? Screw you Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily, "I keep offering you a hand of friendship and you keep throwing it back in my face. If you are going to keep that stick shoved up your pretentiously holier-than-thou ass then I'm not gonna bother anymore. Now while you sit here and deal with Ice-cube  _alone_ , I'm gonna go help Den-chan, 'cause  _that's_  what  _friends_  do"

"I'm afraid that will be a bit difficult" Haku said as he appeared in one of the mirrors, shortly followed by all of them.

"Shit" Naruto muttered as senbon started raining down on them.

Sasuke glared hatefully at the oncoming attack, every needle clear as day, unaware that his Sharingan had activated.

'Impossible!' Sasuke mentally hissed, 'How dare this commoner  _dare_ try and defeat me,  _ME_ , an Uchiha! I cannot die. I  _will not_  die! I  _must_  defeat  _HIM_!'

Pausing to take a sideways glance at Naruto, a malicious smirk crossed Sasuke's face before he disappeared and a pained cry rang out over the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER, MY FILTHY LITTLE LOVELIES, SUFFER!


End file.
